The Dark Soul and Pure Heart
by Kurosaki Ichie
Summary: Draco Black,seorang murid emas Gryffindor yang selalu terlibat masalah dan semua berkaitan dengan Lord Voldemort.Dan Harry Potter,Pangeran Slytherin yang dingin dan mendapat reputasi buruk meski dia adalah The Boy Who Lived,bagaimana cara takdir mempermainkan keduanya? Yaoi,BxB,BL,Warn!Typo,Dark/JeniusHarry,Light;Draco,Bash!Light,Premier
1. He is The Boy Who Lived

**_Ichie Kurosaki_**

 ** _Proudly Presents_**

 ** _The Dark Soul and Pure Heart_**

Rate: M

Genre: Romance-Drama

Character Pairing: Draco Malfoy-Harry Potter

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

Warning : Typo, BxB, Yaoi, Fluff, No-War, Bash Chara! OOC! OC!

Summary : Draco Black, seorang murid emas Gryffindor yang selalu terlibat masalah dan semua berkaitan dengan Lord Voldemort. Dan Harry Potter, Pangeran Slytherin yang dingin dan mendapat reputasi buruk meski dia adalah The Boy Who Lived. Nah, bagaimana cara takdir mempermainkan keduanya?

1981  
October 31th, Malfoy Manor

Suara hembusan angin dingin membuat tengkuk Narcissa Malfoy merinding. Dia dengan kecemasan yang sangat menanti kehadiran suaminya sambil memandangi wajah anaknya yang berumur satu tahun lebih itu sedang bermain. Tidak lama setelahnya terdengar suara perapian yang menyala dan munculah suaminya yang sedang mengibas-ibaskan debu.

Terlihat sirat letih Lucius Malfoy yang biasanya berwajah dingin dan ada kekhawatiran serta panik. "Cissy! Kau harus lari!" serunya. "Dark Lord sudah gila!"

"A-apa maksudmu, _dear_?" tanya Narcissa takut. Dia memeluk suaminya yang balas memeluknya erat. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku sangat menyesal, _dear_. Dark Lord berniat membunuh bayi keluarga Potter dan Longbottom karena ramalan akan kehancurannya. Dan dia curiga pada anak kita. Kita harus menyembunyikan Draco! Severus mendengar ramalan tentang Draco!" Lucius benar-benar kalut hingga matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi bisakah kau jelaskan pelan-pelan?" Narcissa mengajak Lucius untuk duduk di sofa. Dia membiarkan saja Draco berguling-guling di permadani dan mulai mengemuti mainannya. Air liurnya membasahi mainan itu dan wajahnya. Lucius hanya mengernyit sedikit saat air liur anaknya menetes dan membasahi permadani dengan bulatan gelap sebagai bekasnya.

"Saat itu Severus menyampaikan ramalan yang dia dengar dari Trelawney pada Dark Lord. Ada kemungkinan jika anak dari keluarga penyihir yang tiga kali menentangnya, anak itu akan mengalahkannya. Setelahnya Dark Lord berniat membunuh bayi itu. Aku hanya bersyukur jika bayi itu bukan anak kita. Namun setelahnya Severus mendatangiku dan mengatakan jika kelahiran bayi dari pengikut Dark Lord akan menjadi penentu kehancuran Dark Lord sendiri. Dan yang mengacu jika itu Draco, adalah kelahiran yang lebih tua dua bulan!"

Narcissa menegang dan sulit untuknya menghirup udara. Apalagi Draco sudah berjalan kearah keduanya dengan cengiran yang air liurnya membasahi dagunya dan mulai mencoba melompat untuk dipeluk keduanya. Dia mengoceh dan terlihat beberapa giginya yang sudah tumbuh. Saat itulah Narcissa menangis, apalagi melihat Lucius mengangkat putra tunggal mereka dan memeluknya dengan air mata mengalir.

"Dia bilang, Dark Lord akan tahu tidak lama lagi setelah dia menyampaikan ramalan itu hanya setengah. Severus ingin kita melarikan diri. Aku akan melindungimu. Kau harus lari bersama Draco. Kau harus menyembunyikan Draco. Aku hanya ingin Draco hidup normal dan bahagia meski aku tidak ada di sisinya, Cissy." Tangis Narcissa semakin deras. Dia memeluk Lucius dan mencengkram jubah suaminya itu. "Kau memiliki sepupu 'kan? Yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan penyihir hitam. Aku tidak membicarakan Bellatrix. Tapi sepertinya kau bisa mempercayai Regulus. Bahkan aku rela jika itu Sirius!"

"Kenapa kita tidak lari bersama!?" tanya Narcissa dengan isakan. Dia menciumi pucuk kepala pirang Draco dan tercium harum bayi yang dia sukai. Mematrinya dalam ingatannya. Lucius bahkan menciumi pipi gembul Draco yang merona. Bayi itu tertawa geli akan ciuman Lucius dan bahagia dipeluki kedua orangtuanya. Tidak mengerti akan kejamnya takdir yang sedang menyiksa batin orangtuanya.

Saat itu juga Lucius terisak. Pedih membayangkan akan apa yang terjadi. "Kita harus menyembunyikan Draco. Dark Lord tahu jika kita memiliki anak. Mustahil kita bisa lari. Tidak lama lagi Dark Lord akan datang sebelum dia menyerang keluarga Potter baru berikutnya Longbottom. Severus sudah memperingatiku. Kau siap-siap. Aku akan memperkuat pertahanan Manor. Kau sebaiknya menemui Regulus. Aku akan menyusul. Ada kemungkinan kau juga dalam bahaya."

Lucius berdiri dan memeluk anaknya begitu erat membuat Narcissa menangis perih. "Lucius! Aku menyayangimu!" ujar Narcissa membuat Lucius tidak bisa menghentikan tangis pertamanya yang dilihat istrinya itu. Ini bukan waktunya mempertahankan imagenya. Dia mencium bibir istrinya dalam dan penuh perasaan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kalian." Dia mengecupi wajah Draco seolah itu yang terakhir kalinya dan memang begitu kenyataannya. Tapi bayi itu tidak mengerti dan tertawa geli sambil menggenggam rambut Lucius dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Addy!" serunya dan memperlihatkan gigi kecilnya dalam cengiran lebar. Membuat Lucius ingin menyerah dan membiarkan mereka mati bersama demi lebih banyak waktu bersama. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia berikan Draco pada Narcissa yang mencoba menghapus airmatanya tapi sia-sia.

"Aku akan menulis surat demi kepentingan Draco di masa depan dan segala sesuatu soal hak warisnya. Sampaikan salamku untuk Regulus." Dia kembali menciumi istri dan anaknya penuh kasih. "Tegarlah Cissy."

"Aku mencintaimu, Lucius." Narcissa ke kamar Draco dan mengepak barang seadanya dengan penuh kesedihan. Dia memakaikan kalung berbandul huruf M dan menyihirnya dengan berbagai proteksi untuk Draco. Dia kemudian kembali ke ruang tengah dan menemukan Lucius memantrai berbagai macam mantra.

"Segera pergi temui sepupumu. Aku tunggu kabar darimu." Ujar Lucius dan mengecup Narcissa lalu memeluk erat keduanya. Seolah itu yang terakhir. Setelah keduanya mengangguk, Narcissa keluar Malfoy Manor untuk Dissaparate dan Lucius ke ruang kerjanya.

Narcissa muncul di depan Grimmauld Place. Dia mengeluarkan Patronusnya yang berbentuk burung Elang dan mengirimnya untuk Sirius Black dan Regulus Black. Setelahnya dia hanya tinggal menunggu. Dia menggendong Draco yang menguap karena mengantuk dan mulai gelisah. Bayi itu mengoceh.

"Weis ady? Weis ady?" (Where is daddy? Mana ayah?)

Narcissa ingin sekali kembali menangis. Dan itu yang dia lakukan. Dia lihat mata kelabu Draco yang indah dan menggemaskan memandangnya. Mengingatkannya akan Lucius.

"Amy?" tanya bayi itu lagi dan dengan nakalnya Draco menarik rambur pirang Narcissa. "Ady!"

"Maafkan, Mom dan Father, _son_." Dia terisak pelan. Tidak peduli rambutnya berantakan karena ditarik-tarik Draco. "Kau harus tahu, kau adalah anak kebanggaan dan kesayangan Mother dan Father. Kau harus jadi anak yang penurut pada Uncle Regulus dan Sirius nanti. Hiks!"

Seolah mengerti, Draco bayi terdiam dan melihat wajah meringis Narcissa yang menangis. Dia mengerjabkan mata beriris Silvernya. Dia pandangi mata Azure ibunya dan menyentuhkan telapak kecilnya pada wajah ibunya. Membuat Narcissa tertawa kecil.

"Jangan jadi anak yang nakal, Draco. Kau harus jadi murid terpandai seperti Mother. Dan jadi Seeker yang hebat seperti Father. Kau harus rajin belajar. Kau juga boleh bermain tapi dengan teman yang baik dan yang bisa kau percayai. Dan jangan boros dan tabunglah uang jajanmu. Jangan ikuti Uncle Sirius yang nakal dan suka berbuat onar."

Bunyi apparate membuat Narcissa menghentikan isakan kecil dan tangis menyedihkannya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Regulus yang berjalan cepat kearahnya. Dia menghapus airmatanya. "Regulus!"

"Narcissa, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Regulus dan memandang bingung pada keduanya. "Kenapa kau bawa-bawa Draco keluar di saat berbahaya seperti ini!?"

"Dark Lord mengincar Draco!" jawab Narcissa panik. "Aku dan Lucius sepakat menyembunyikannya. Aku ingin-"

Kembali bunyi apparate menghentikan perbincangan keduanya dan munculah Sirius. Dia berwajah gusar dan melangkah kesal kearah dua saudaranya.

"Apa kalian ingin merekrutku jadi Death Eater?" tanyanya sinis dan menyindir. Tapi kemudian ada kerutan di dahinya saat melihat Draco. "Ngapain kau bawa-bawa anakmu, Narcissa?"

Narcissa ingin sekali memutar bola mata birunya. Namun dia menahannya dan terlalu lelah. "Aku ingin menitipkan Draco pada kalian. Dark Lord mengincar keluargaku karena ramalan sialan! Kami harus menyembunyikan Draco. Lucius meminta tolong pada kalian. Dia sedang berusaha menahan kedatangan Dark Lord dan memberiku waktu untuk menyembunyikan Draco."

"Dengar ya, sepupuku. Aku bukan penitipan bayi. Lagi pula, kau yakin adik ularku ini tidak akan menyerahkan anakmu begitu saja pada tuannya?" sindir Sirius lagi. Dia tidak peduli pada wajah tercengang Narcissa.

"Aku sangat percaya padanya. Kalau ada yang bisa berkhianat lebih dari siapa pun pada Dark Lord sebagai Death Eater, itu Regulus! Kau tidak tahu 'kan? Lucius bilang, Regulus adalah orang yang bisa kau pertaruhkan nyawa untuknya. Dan aku mempertaruhkan nyawa Draco, pada kalian! Aku tidak bisa menitipkannya pada Severus meski dia adalah ayah baptis Draco. Karena Severus juga menyarankan nama kalian. Keluarga sedarah membuatnya lebih aman."

Wajah Sirius berubah dan dia berusaha tidak sesinis tadi pada dua saudaranya. Dia bahkan diam saja saat Regulus menggendong Draco yang langsung menjambak rambutnya. Dia cukup terkejut saat Regulus tidak mencoba membanting Draco yang mencakari wajahnya.

"Maaf, dia juga sering menjambak Lucius. Aku akan menjemput Lucius. Aku harus tahu keadaanya. Aku berharap banyak kalian akan menjaganya dan menjauhkannya dari sihir hitam. Dalam ramalan sialan itu, dikatakan jika dia adalah penentu hancurnya Dark Lord. Aku dan Lucius hanya ingin Draco tumbuh normal seperti anak lainnya dan tidak terlibat apa pun dalam perang ini. Maafkan aku!"

Sirius menepuk pundak Narcissa dengan ragu dan terkejut saat Narcissa malah memeluknya. "Jangan ajari dia jadi biang onar, Sirius. Terima kasih kau mau menjaga Draco. Kau sepupu yang kusukai, kau tahu." Sirius terkekeh dan menepuk punggung Narcissa.

"Aku ragu, Narcissa. Apa lagi dia laki-laki. Tenang saja, dia akan jadi anak paling bahagia di Hogwarts dan bersahabat dengan anak baptisku, Prongslet."

"Tenang, Cissa. Aku jaga Draco dari paman gila sepertinya." Regulus menjauhkan Draco bayi yang mau menjambak rambut panjang Sirius. "Jangan dekati keponakanku!"

"Hei! Dia juga keponakanku!" seru Sirius pura-pura marah. Hingga mereka berdua lega saat Narcissa sudah bisa tertawa kecil dan melepas pelukannya dari Sirius.

"Maafkan Mother, _son_!" Narcissa mengecup pipi Draco dengan tangisnya yang kembali menderas. Air matanya kembali mengalir dan dadanya begitu sesak meninggalkan anak tunggalnya. Seolah dia kehilangan udara.

"Cissa, terlalu berbahaya jika kau kembali. Sebaiknya kau tetap bersama kami." Saran Regulus dan meringis sedikit saat bayi itu mencengkram pipinya dengan wajah gemas marah. "Auw! Draco, kenapa kau gemas begitu?"

"Aku juga pasti sedang dikejar Death Eater. Terlalu berisiko tetap bersama Draco. Aku harus menyusul Lucius. Dan membawanya ke sini. Aku akan kembali." Narcissa merasakan kekhawatiran pada suaminya.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Hagrid yang ingin meminjam motorku. Setelahnya aku akan ke rumah James. Aku harus ke sana untuk mengecek keadaannya. Aku akan ke manormu Narcissa dan membantu kalian." Sirius memandang keduanya.

"Berhati-hatilah, aku akan bawa masuk Draco." Regulus mengangguk pada Narcissa dan Sirius sebelum keduanya pergi dengan Dissaparate. Regulus memandang Draco yang balas memandangnya dengan mata serupa. "Nah, Slytherin kecil, kau berurusan denganku." Regulus tersenyum saat Draco tertawa karena dia menciumi wajah bulat bayi itu. Dia meringis saat Draco mencengkram pipinya dengan tangan kecilnya. Wajah bayi itu begitu lucu saat menggeram gemas.

Regulus tidak tahu jika saat Narcissa kembali ke manor, dia berhadapan dengan Voldemort yang memaksanya mengatakan keberadaan Draco. Dan itu adalah saat terakhir Narcissa yang menyaksikan Peter Pettigrew menyeringai dan melihat Lucius tergeletak di sebelahnya tanpa nyawa. Dia meninggal setelah membayangkan saat terakhir dia dan Lucius memeluk Draco yang tertawa. Setelahnya api melahap Malfoy Manor.

Dan Regulus juga tidak tahu jika Sirius tidak menyusul Narcissa karena diserang oleh Peter Pettigrew dan ditangkap para Auror dan dimasukkan ke Azkaban. Regulus tidak tahu hingga dia terlelap bersama Draco di kamarnya. Dan ketika esoknya, dia menemukan berita itu dari Daily Prophet dengan kehancuran di hatinya. Bahkan lenyapnya Voldemort tidak mengurangi kepedihannya akan meninggalnya Narcissa dan Lucius serta masuknya Sirius ke Azkaban.

Dia menangis sambil memeluk Draco bayi yang masih tidak mengerti apa pun. Tidak mengerti jika ayah dan ibunya telah meninggal dalam kebakaran di rumah mereka sendiri. Dan pamannya difitnah hingga dipenjara.

Xxxx

Ten Years Later  
1990  
Grimmauld Place, London

Berguncangnya kasur pagi itu membangunkan Regulus dari tidur nyenyaknya dan menemukan keponakan tersayangnya sedang melompat-lompat. Dia mengerang kesal dan menarik Draco hingga anak itu jatuh kepelukan mautnya. Bocah sepuluh tahun itu tertawa keras dalam dekapan pamannya.

"Ampun Uncle!" serunya dengan tawa geli. "Habisnya kau tidur seperti orang sekarat!"

"Kau menantangku hah? Bocah kecil yang licik!" Regulus menggelitik perut anak berambut pirang itu hingga tawa keduanya memenuhi kamar besar Regulus. Dia menghentikan serangannya saat Draco sudah tertawa dengan air mata di sudut matanya. "Nah, sana turun ke bawah, aku akan menyusulmu, _son_."

"Aye, Uncle Reggy!" Draco memberi hormat lalu melarikan diri sebelum Regulus menangkapnya. Bocah itu tertawa sepanjang koridor karena puas meledek pamannya.

Suara tawa Draco yang meredup membuat senyum Regulus ikut meluntur. Dia menahan kepedihannya mengingat sepinya tempat ini. "Cissa, keinginanmu terkabul. Draco tumbuh jadi anak dengan kehidupan normal yang kau inginkan tanpa sihir hitam sedikit pun di sekitarnya. Kuharap kau setuju dengan keputusanku meminta perlindungan Orde untuk Draco. Kau pasti ingin dia berteman dengan teman yang baik juga 'kan?

"Dia hidup dengan bahagia, Lucius, Cissa. Meski Sirius tidak menanamkan keonaran, dia tetap saja jadi biang onar." Suara tawa pelan itu terdengar menyedihkan. Apa lagi dia mengingat Sirius yang mendekam di Azkaban karena tuduhan membunuh sahabatnya sendiri dan beberapa muggle. Meski Regulus tidak mempercayai berita itu, dia tetap saja kecewa.

Setelah sikat gigi, Regulus menyusul Draco yang sedang mengguncang-guncangkan kadonya demi mendengar apa isi kado itu. Bibir tipisnya sedang mengapit cookies coklat buatan Kreacher. "Uncle, mana kado darimu?" tanyanya setelah melepas kue itu dari mulutnya dan mengunyah sisanya.

"Kau masih butuh kado, _kid_?" tanya Regulus dengan seringai. Membuat anak berambut pirang itu merengut. Dia menghindar saat Draco mau melemparnya dengan kue. "Hahaha, ambil saja di kasurmu."

Matanya melebar dan secepat kilat dia berlari ke kamarnya. Lalu terdengar teriakan senang dari anak itu. Regulus terkekeh saja dan duduk di sofa depan perapian. Ada beberapa kado dari anggota Orde Pheonix untuk Draco. Regulus butuh banyak alasan yang dia karang agar mereka mau melindungi Draco tanpa harus membongkar identitasnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu jika Draco adalah pewaris Malfoy. Mereka hanya tahu jika Draco adalah keponakan Regulus yang orang tuanya juga Death Eater yang berkhianat hingga Draco diincar Death Eater lain. Bahkan Albus Dumbledore pun sempat mencurigai Draco namun Regulus meyakinkan pria tua itu jika dia hanya butuh perlindungan untuk Draco.

Terdengar seperti gemuruh badai saat Draco turun dengan langkah berderap dan memandang Regulus penuh harap. "Kita akan ke The Burrow 'kan?" tanya bocah pirang itu dengan antusias.

Regulus mengangguk saja. Mengingat saat ada pertemuan terakhir beberapa tahun lalu saat Regulus meminta penyamaran untuk Draco. Anaknya itu sangat akrab dengan anak lelaki keluarga Weasley yang seumuran. Segera saja Draco yang manja tidak mau berpisah saat menemukan teman sebaya. Regulus tidak pernah mencarikan Draco teman.

Karena Regulus saja susah payah menghindari teman-teman penyihir hitamnya. Dan canggung saat dia meminta tolong Albus Dumbledore. Jika saja saat itu pria tua itu tidak mengajaknya berkenalan dengan keluarga Weasley, Draco mungkin tidak punya teman sama sekali. Mengingat ketatnya Regulus menjaga Draco.

"Menginap?" pandangan Draco dengan iris kelabunya yang melebar membuat Regulus menghela napas berat. Itu tatapan memohon kelemahan Regulus. Serius deh, dia paling tidak tahan saat Draco menatapnya begitu.

"Ya, ya, siapkan barangmu!" keluh Regulus. Dia meminum coklat panas yang disediakan Kreacher. Sambil mengingat kembali saat dia sendiri dalam dukanya. Dia tidak bisa menenangkan Draco yang bangun tidur dan menangis kencang. Dia bingung dan kalut. Hingga dia akhirnya mengirim Patronus Serigalanya untuk sepupunya yang bisa dia harapkan, Andromeda.

Andromeda datang dan menemukan dia menangis bersama Draco dalam dekapannya. Sepupunya itu tidak bertanya apa pun. Hanya memeluknya beberapa saat dan membantunya mengurus Draco. Andromeda mengajarinya cara mengurus Draco dan dia juga yang mendengarkan cerita Regulus. Andromedalah yang menyarankannya meminta perlindungan Albus Dumbledore.

Dan selama ini hanya pada Andromeda dan keluarga Weasley Regulus berinteraksi. Sepertinya Albus memikirkan Draco jauh ke depan. Regulus paham alasan Albus mengenalkannya pada keluarga Weasley, semata-mata kakek tua itu menginginkan kebahagiaan Draco.

Tidak mudah untuk Regulus menghadapi ini sendirian. Kehilangan Narcissa dan ditinggal Sirius kadang membuatnya putus asa. Namun hanya dengan melihat wajah Draco, dia kembali mendapatkan semangatnya. Dia jadi ingin tertawa saat Draco mencoba belajar berekspresi dingin sepertinya di depan orang lain, tidak ada seminggu hingga anak itu menyerah.

Dan dia kembali mendengus bosan saat terdengar suara gaduh karena Draco yang mencoba mengepak barang. Dasar tuan muda yang manja!

Xxxx

Little Whinging, Surrey

Bola mata beriris hijau cemerlang itu menatap benci pada pamannya yang mencengkram kerah bajunya. Hingga dia ditarik dan didorong masuk ke lemarinya.

"Kau tidak akan dapat makan malam!" seru pria gendut bernama Vernon Dursley itu. "Dasar bajingan kecil, merusak sarapan pagiku di hari natal."

Anak kecil bernama Harry Potter itu menahan isakan yang tertahan di tenggorokannya. Jika dia menangis, hukumannya akan bertambah. Dia benar-benar membenci hidupnya. Menjadi bulan-bulanan sepupunya yang seperti babi itu. Dan juga kenapa dia harus terlahir menjadi anak aneh?

Hingga kapan dia harus menahan penderitaan seperti ini? Kalau saja dia punya kekuatan, dia akan melakukan apa pun yang dia sukai. Dan akan menghancurkan semua yang dia benci. Hanya karena menjatuhkan telur, dia harus menerima jambakan pagi ini. Dia menyentuh sedikit pipinya dan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah karena dipukul.

Heh, siapa yang peduli dia terluka? Seluruh tubuhnya sudah penuh luka entah sejak kapan. Tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan luka hatinya. Dia sudah tidak punya harga diri lagi. Kenapa dia tidak ikut mati saat kecelakaan mobil bersama orangtuanya? Jadi dia tidak perlu menderita seperti ini.

Dia hanya ingin bahagia. Hanya ingin hidup normal seperti anak lain. Kenapa dia tidak layak mendapatkannya? Ironis sekali Takdir membencinya. Dan air mata mengalir dari iris Emerald miliknya. Dia tahan jeritan pilu yang ingin dia teriakan. Dia menjerit tanpa suara. Dan menangis dalam diam.

Harry Potter membenci hidupnya.

Xxxx

Couple months later  
1991, Diagon Alley

Saat itu Draco sedang memandang sekeliling ketika Regulus bertemu dengan seseorang yang berbadan besar. Dia diam saja dan memandang pria besar yang jenggotan itu. Sepertinya teman Regulus itu raksaksa.

"Albus suruh aku ambil sesuatu di vault 713, di Gringgrots," ujar pria besar itu. Dia sempat melihat Draco yang sembunyi di belakang Regulus namun berlalu begitu saja. Draco melihat ada anak kecil yang berjalan bersama raksaksa itu.

"Dia itu Hagrid. Dia yang akan kau temui di Hogwarts, _son_ " kata Regulus. "Ayo kita beli perlengkapan Hogwartsmu. Orangtuamu pasti senang dan bangga mengetahui kau masuk Hogwarts." Draco bisa melihat senyum sendu yang tipis milik Regulus. Dan dia tidak menyukai senyum jenis itu.

"Aku tidak mau masuk Slytherin," sahut Draco tiba-tiba membuat Regulus membeku hingga berhenti melangkah. Dia memandang Draco meminta penjelasan. "Itu tempat penyihir yang membunuh Mom dan Dad. Aku mau masuk asrama mana pun, asal tidak di asrama itu."

"Aku akan bangga di mana pun kau berasrama, _kid_ " Regulus tersenyum tipis dan kembali menarik Draco berjalan. Draco juga benci senyum sedih yang ditutupi itu.

Cukup lama Draco berbelanja bersama Regulus. Hingga pamannya itu meninggalkannya di toko Madam Malkin untuk membeli perlengkapan kerjanya. Dan Draco bertemu lagi dengan anak kecil yang seumurannya yang bersama raksasa tadi. Dia datang saat Draco menunggu di belakang toko.

"Hallo, aku Draconis Xander Black" kata Draco untuk menarik perhatian anak itu. Dan Draco senang saat usahanya berhasil. Dia lihat anak itu menoleh padanya. Dan nyali Draco ciut saat anak itu memandangnya begitu dingin. Persis tatapan Regulus saat bertemu orang baru. "Ehm, kalau kau?"

"Harry" sahut anak itu singkat dan kembali memandang ke arah lain. Draco yakin Harry itu anak baik karena masih menjaga kesopanan untu menjawabnya. Seperti Regulus yang sangat baik.

"Kau tahun pertama juga 'kan? Kita sama kalau begitu. Apa kau sudah tahu akan masuk asrama mana? Aku ingin seperti saudaraku Tonks, di Gryffindor." Lanjut Draco. Namun dia malah mendapati anak itu mengernyit bingung. Dan itu membuat Draco ikut bingung. "Apa kau-"

Saat anak itu mengernyit tidak suka padanya, Draco terdiam. Hingga anak itu pergi bersama Hagrid yang membawa sangkar berisi burung hantu yang berwarna putih. Draco kini menunduk sedih. Ternyata tidak semua orang bisa kau jadikan teman. Kenapa begitu mudah dengan Ron dan keluarga Weasley, bahkan Tonks, tapi tidak dengan anak tadi. Apa Draco menyinggungnya?

Dan pikiran itu membuatnya sedih. Bahkan makan es krim di Florean Fortescue bersama Regulus tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Xxxx

Saat sampai di rumah, Draco masih murung. Bahkan kini Regulus sudah memandangnya khawatir. Anak berkulit putih ivory itu duduk di sofa depan perapian dan melamun menatap ke perapian. Hingga dia terkejut saat api itu menyala dan munculah seseorang yang pandangan matanya persis Regulus.

"Severus!" serunya.

Severus Snape tidak membalas sapaan Draco. Dia mengangkat alisnya melihat Draco dan datanglah Regulus dari dapur dengan dua gelas mug berisi coklat hangat.

"Sev?" sapa Regulus dan duduk di sisi Draco. "Lihat anak baptismu ini. Dia murung sejak kembali dari Diagon Alley." Regulus tidak terpengaruh pada tatapan tajam Draco. "Ceritakan ada apa!"

Draco mengambil mug dari tangan Regulus dan berpaling. Dia makin tertekan saat Severus malah duduk santai di sofa tunggal. Menantinya bercerita. Dan Draco mengeluh.

"Tadi aku mencoba berkenalan dengan seseorang anak yang juga masuk Hogwarts di toko Madam Malkin. Tapi anak itu sama dinginnya dengan kalian. Kupikir dia juga pasti baik. Tapi dia dingin sekali dan kupikir dia tidak menyukaiku." Menunduknya Draco dengan wajah murung membuat Severus mendengus.

"Jangan cengeng!" ketus Severus. Itu membuat Draco cemberut dan berlari ke kamarnya. Tindakan kekanakan itu membuat Regulus menghela napas.

"Kenapa kau begitu?" tegur Regulus. "Lihat dia jadi ngambek!"

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya!" sahut Severus dingin. "Aku ingin bicara serius. Buku sihir nama murid tidak bisa dibohongi. Namanya tetap tertulis sebagai Malfoy. Tapi kau tenang saja, guru-guru di Hogwarts sudah mengantisipasi mengubah namanya."

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku terkejut sekali hari ini?" tanya Regulus setelah hening cukup lama. Mata kelabunya yang mirip mata Draco memandang kosong ke perapian.

"Kau pikir aku peramal," jawab Severus datar.

"Draco tidak mau masuk Slytherin. Dia ingin masuk asrama lain. Asal bukan Slytherin. Dia membenci Dark Lord hingga tidak mau menginjak asrama yang sama." Lanjut Regulus tidak peduli reaksi Severus.

"Kau tidak menekannya 'kan?" Severus memandang curiga pada Regulus. Dibalas tatapan keji oleh Regulus yang tidak terima dituduh begitu.

"Tidak" sahut Regulus dan dia mengalihkan tatapan kearah lain. Entah kenapa, hal itu begitu mengganggunya. Meski dia bangga akan pemikiran Draco yang tidak biasa itu.

Xxxx

King Cross station

Senyum tidak muncul di wajah Draco saat itu. Lebih tepat jika dikatakan tegang. Regulus dengan wajah datarnya mengacak rambut Draco yang langsung diprotes anak itu. Dia mendengus saat memperhatikan tingkah Draco yang begitu peduli pada penampilannya. Khas ayahnya meski anak itu tidak sadar.

"Aku akan merindukan kegaduhan ala Gryffindor darimu di rumah." Komentar Regulus itu mendapat tatapan ganas dari Draco. Namun tidak lama hingga dia melihat keluarga Weasley yang datang dan dia tersenyum senang melihat si kembar dan Ron. Tapi senyumnya tidak bertahan lama hingga dia melihat anak yang dia temui di toko Madam Malkin waktu itu. Harry.

Draco tersenyum kaku pada Regulus dan memeluknya. Setelah ceramah singkat dari pamannya itu, dia menyusul Ron yang sudah masuk ke dalam kereta. Dia mau memperingati Ron soal anak yang dingin itu. Ketika dia masuk kompartemen yang sama dengan Ron dan menemukan temannya itu duduk sendiri, dia melihat jika Harry sedang berjalan ke ujung kereta. Mungkin mencari tempat kosong lain demi menyendiri.

Ron menyambutnya dan mereka mengobrol selama perjalanan. Saat asik mengobrol, ada anak perempuan yang menginterupsi dengan menanyakan apakah mereka melihat kodok milik seorang anak lain bernama Neville. Ron berkomentar jika dia tidak menyukai sikap anak tersebut yang terlihat sok. Sedangkan Draco bersyukur anak itu mengingatkan mereka untuk ganti baju.

Ketika mereka akhirnya sampai di Stasiun Hogsmaede, Hagrid menggiring anak kelas satu untuk ke danau dan naik perahu. Draco senang sekali dan kagum melihat kastil Hogwarts yang besar. Draco satu perahu dengan Ron dan anak yang kehilangan katak juga gadis berambut coklat mengembang tadi. Dia melihat Harry duduk bersama anak laki-laki berambut coklat gelap, gadis yang sama dinginnya berambut pirang dan gadis lain berambut hitam pendek.

Dan Draco merasa dia tidak harus berdekatan dengan mereka yang wajahnya berekspresi seperti Regulus. Hingga sampai mereka bertemu Professor McGonagall dan akhirnya acara Topi Seleksi. Draco merasa kakinya menempel pada lantai dan dia begitu gugup. Dia lihat semua sama pucatnya, kecuali anak berambut hitam yang dia tahu bernama Harry itu. Meski Draco jadi tidak menyukainya, anak itu entah kenapa selalu jadi perhatian Draco.

Harry terlihat menghembuskan napasnya dan berjalan menjauhi kerumunan tengah. Sepertinya dia tidak suka berada di keramaian. Hingga seleksi dimulai dan Draco merasa perutnya mulas. Gadis berambut mengembang berwarna coklat yang terlihat gugup masuk Gryffindor. Dia terlihat senang sekali ketika disambut di asrama itu. Draco lihat si kembar Weasley mengedip padanya membuat Draco tertawa.

Namun tawanya mengering saat namanya dipanggil

"Black, Draconis" suara McGonagall membuatnya membeku. Seketika Aula hening dan Draco makin gugup. Dia mendengar desas-desus dan suara bisik-bisik.

"Bukankah keluarga itu sudah tidak ada? Keluarga penyihir hitam yang salah satunya di Azkaban?"

Draco duduk dan pandangan orang-orang adalah yang terakhir dia lihat sebelum topi seleksi menutupi matanya. Dan dia mendengar suara topi seleksi yang bergumam. "Cerdas, hmm-" Dalam hati, Draco membatin, 'jangan Slytherin, jangan Slytherin kumohon!'.

"Jangan Slytherin, eh? Tapi kau masuk kualifikasi di sana. Darah Slytherin mengalir deras di tubuhmu. Kau yakin tidak mau di sana? Tidak?-ehm-baiklah, GRYFFINDOR!"

Saat mengangkat topi itu, meja Gryffindor pecah riuh dan Draco turun ke meja Gryffindor dengan tawa senangnya. Rambutnya diacak gemas oleh si kembar Weasley. "Kau berhasil, Draco!"

Dia lihat Ron yang tersenyum meski wajahnya masih pucat dan dia tegang. Hingga Aula kembali sunyi saat McGonagall melanjutkan seleksi. "Potter, Harry!"

Dan Draco memperbesar matanya saat melihat Harry, anak yang dingin itu, naik ke bangku Topi Seleksi dengan wajah dinginnya meski dengungan tidak percaya menyebar. Ini lebih parah dibanding saat nama Draco disebut tadi. Tapi kelihatan sekali Harry tidak suka akan keadaan itu. Draco tidak percaya jika Harry adalah Harry Potter!

Xxxx

Harry duduk dan topi seleksi menutupi matanya. Dia dengar topi itu berguman kecil di telinganya. "Sulit. Sangat sulit. Keberanian besar, rupanya. Otak juga encer. Ada bakat, oh, astaga, ya-dan kehausan untuk membuktikan diri, ah, itu menarik…Jadi, sebaiknya di mana kau kutempatkan?"

Harry diam saja dan mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena dengungan bingung semakin terdengar. Rupanya seleksinya lebih lama dibanding anak-anak lain.

"Kau punya kualifikasi untuk keempat asrama, wah, kau begitu ambisius ternyata. Kau bisa jadi penyihir hebat, semuanya ada di kepalamu, dan Slytherin bisa membantumu mencapai kemasyhuran, tak diragukan lagi-lebih baik SLYTHERIN!"

Tidak ada suara gemuruh penyambutan dan Harry, meski bingung dan ganjil tetap diam dan sedikit peduli. Dia melihat Hagrid terlalu shock dan menjatuhkan pialanya. Bahkan si kembar Weasley yang membantunya mengangkat koper, terdiam tidak percaya. Profesor Dumbledore dan seluruh anak Slytherinlah yang memecahkan kehenyakan itu dengan tepuk tangan pelan.

Harry turun dari bangku, dan berjalan dingin ke meja Slytherin dan duduk di sana, di samping Daphne Greengrass yang dikenalnya dari kompartemen. Dia melirik Draconis Black yang masih memandangnya tidak percaya. Tapi dia acuhkan saja bocah pirang itu dan menoleh pada Dhapne yang mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau akan membuat Hogwarts gempar. Tapi tadinya aku juga menduga kau akan masuk Gryffindor. Tidak kusangka kau meledakan dunia sihir dengan masuk Slytherin. Mereka menganga bodoh, kau lihat?"

Harry tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak peduli. Sungguh. Di mana pun yang bisa membuatku kuat."

"Jadi itu alasan topi seleksi memasukanmu ke sini, ambisi ya?" tanya Daphne dan keduanya tepuk tangan saat teman mereka, Blaise Zabini masuk Slytherin. Anak pendiam itu duduk di samping Harry dan dia menjadi penutup di acara topi seleksi.

Ya, Harry Potter masuk Slytherin. Tidak ada yang menyangka.

 ** _To be Continued…._**

Ichie's Note :

Sumimasen desu minna san…~

Hollaaaa, Minna-san! /tebar kemiri/pada item/

Gomen-ne, Mianhae, So sorry! Sekuel The Beauty of Silver Eyes masih dalam perjalanan. /lirik truk gandeng/

Jujur ragu buat bikin sekuel karena takutnya lebih jelek dibanding aslinya. Atau gak sesuai harapan reader. Makasih buat yang dukung Ichie, Arras-hyung (kecup2) dan sierra-san. Ini projek baru multichap yg Ichie janjiin. Tehee, masih dalam pengerjaan. Ichie mau liat respon reader atas ff ini sekalian Vote buat kelanjutannya. Harap bales di PM atau kolom Review, yg mau kasih saran atau tanya2 bisa lewat PM, pasti Ichie bales karena kalo lewat Review kadang kelewatan. Gomen reader san. Tapi seberusaha mungkin Ichie bales review kalian. Karena Ichie akan aktif di ff ini. Semoga kalian suka. Nah buat votenya. Akan ada sesi request buat Pairing.

1\. Kalian mau ini jadi Pair Draco-Harry atau Harry-Draco?

2\. Kasih saran Pairing siapa lagi yang mau kalian masukin di ff ini, contoh kayak, Ron-Hermione, Ron-Theo, atau Blaise-Hermione, Blaise-Daphne, Sirius-Regulus, atau Sirius-Remus, atau atau… terserah kalian. Bahkan Tom-Harry juga boleh.

3\. Kalian boleh masukin ide cerita, pasti Ichie akan kasih kalian klaim kalo pada chapter berapa itu ide dari kalian. Boleh minta fluff, akan Ichie kasih. Yang jelas Ichie minta keakktifan kalian pada ff ini. It's all depending on you! Jadi jalan cerita ini akan buat kita puas.

4\. Juga ada sesi tanya jawab, yang di chap berikutnya akan Ichie cantumin di Author's Note setelah update chap 2.

Update Chapter 2 ; Wednesday, 13th July 2016

"Dia itu Harry Potter!"

"Apa kau akan melarangku, jika aku mencoba dekat dengannya? Ron tidak suka Potter, katanya Potter itu sok kaya dan sombong."

"Aku punya urusan dengan Black"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Potter?"

"Ya, ada urusan apa kau dengan si sombong Harry Potter itu?"

"Bagaimana jika aku memilih memihak Voldemort?"

"Itukah alasanmu masuk Slytherin!?"

Preview

See You Next Chapter!


	2. One Step Closer

Hawa musim gugur membuat Draco mengeratkan jubahnya ketika berjalan di koridor bersama Ron dan Hermione yang mengikutinya di sisi kanan. Dia memandang belokan di depan dan mendapati anak-anak berdasi Hijau dan Silver muncul dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan gerombolan anak-anak dari asrama Singa.

Saat memandangi mereka, tatapan Draco menyusuri kerumunan yang melewatinya dan teman-temannya itu. Tidak ada Potter, Greengrass dan Zabini. Karena lambatnya langkah Draco dan dua sahabatnya, anak-anak berdasi Merah dan Gold itu berjalan mendahului mereka dan di depan melangkah ketiga anak Slytherin yang tersisa.

Draco bertemu pandang dengan Potter dan tatapan keduanya tajam penuh tekanan. Keduanya masih bertatapan hingga Draco memandang lurus ke depan bersamaan dengan Potter yang memandang ke belakang punggung Draco. Hingga mereka tetap melangkah saat mereka saling melewati seolah tidak pernah kenal atau bertemu.

Pada saat itu, entah kenapa Draco merasa begitu kecewa.

Xxxx

Rate: M

Genre: Romance-Drama

Character Pairing: Draco Malfoy-Harry Potter

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

Warning : Typo, BxB, Yaoi, Fluff, No War, Bash Chara! OOC! OC!

Summary : Draco Black, seorang murid emas Gryffindor yang selalu terlibat masalah dan semua berkaitan dengan Lord Voldemort. Dan Harry Potter, Pangeran Slytherin yang dingin dan mendapat reputasi buruk meski dia adalah The Boy Who Lived. Nah, bagaimana cara takdir mempermainkan keduanya?

 ** _Ichie Kurosaki_**

 ** _Proudly Presents_**

 ** _The Dark Soul and Pure Heart_**

Xxxx

Hogwarts, Scotland

Sekolah terasa menyenangkan bagi Draco meski kadang dia merindukan Regulus. Namun banyak juga hal-hal menyebalkan lainnya seperti Theodore Nott yang brengsek, essay panjang dan menumpuk, tersesat atau terlambat. Seperti ketika pelajaran pertama Draco di kelas Transfigurasi dia terlambat bersama Ron dan ketika kelas Charm, Seamus Finnigan meledakan bulunya.

Draco yang merasa semua kelasnya dicampur dengan Slytherin selalu menemukan Harry Potter melakukan semuanya dengan cemerlang. Bukan rahasia umum lagi jika Harry Potter merupakan murid yang jenius dan menyaingi Granger. Gadis yang kini dekat dengannya dan Ron setelah insiden Troll di malam Hallowen itu frustasi karena tidak bisa mengalahkan Harry Potter. Entah kenapa, Draco senang akan fakta itu.

Sedangkan Ron terlalu banyak mengeluh. Pagi ini Draco duduk di Aula Besar dan dia selalu menemukan Harry Potter sudah ada di meja Slytherin dengan bukunya, ekspresinya datar dan sepertinya tidak ada satu pun anak Slytherin berani mengganggunya. Dia memang sudah terkenal, tapi ada saja hal baru tentang anak itu yang patut dibicarakan.

"Hentikan Draco!" desis Ron membuat Draco mengalihkan pandangan dari Potter. "Kenapa sih kau ingin banget berteman dengan Potter? Dia itu kan sombongnya parah!" komentar Ron tidak suka. Dia mulai sarapannya dengan menumpuk makanan.

Draco tidak menyahut dan kembali melirik Potter yang ternyata juga memandangnya. Segera Draco membeku sebab menemukan anak lelaki berwajah putih manis itu tersenyum miring. Draco langsung membuang wajahnya ke arah Hermione yang juga menatapnya bingung. Dia tidak bisa menahan untuk kembali menoleh pada anak Slytherin itu.

Tapi Potter sudah tidak memandangnya. Di sampingnya duduk Daphne Greengrass dan Blaise Zabini. Yang cukup nekat mendekati Potter. Bukan tidak ada yang tahu jika banyak yang menjauhi Harry Potter dan menganggapnya tidak layak di Slytherin. Namun sekarang tidak separah di awal. Beberapa anak Pure Blood yang mencoba menjahili Potter karena dia Half-Blood berakhir mengenaskan. Contohnya Nott.

Lihat saja Nott yang sekarang selalu berjengit tiap melihat Potter. Bahkan Potter tidak takut pada senior Slytherin. Seolah Harry Potter memang terlahir menjadi Slytherin. Namun Draco malah melihat jika Potter mengejar sesuatu dan sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Dan Draco juga tahu, jika Potter itu tidak bahagia.

Draco tidak tahu dari mana pemikiran itu berasal. Dia hanya **_tidak_** bisa menghentikan obsesinya akan Harry Potter.

Xxxx

Langit masih gelap saat Harry bangun. Terbiasa bangun dengan dibentak membuat Harry kesulitan menikmati tidurnya. Dia mendesis kesal dan duduk dengan kepala pening. Akhirnya dia memutuskan, seperti biasanya di tiap pagi yang terlalu pagi, untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Dia berpikir apa tidak apa begini terus. Belajar dan mengabaikan semuanya. Dia paham betul tidak semua orang seperti keluarga bibi Petunia. Tapi setelah beberapa bulan di Hogwarts dan Harry mulai mengenal orang-orang, dia tahu bahwa lebih baik baginya untuk tetap membatasi diri. Terbuktilah bahwa dia lebih baik tetap menjauhi orang. Tetap sendiri untuk melindungi diri.

Salah satunya Black, yang memandanginya tidak henti dan menggerayangi pikirannya. Pilihan Harry tepat untuk menjauhi anak itu karena ternyata hubungan asramanya dengan asrama anak itu tidak begitu baik. Kalau tidak mau dibilang buruk. Sebetulnya Harry tidak peduli akan konfrontasi antar asrama di Hogwarts. Lagi pula bahaya datang bukan dari asrama lain, tapi dari asramanya sendiri.

Mungkin di dunia Muggle dulu dia tidak bisa melindungi diri dari semua pembullyan sepupunya. Dia juga terbiasa tidak punya teman dan anak-anak Slytherin yang mayoritas membencinya sudah pasti melakukan hal yang sama. Harry jelas membenci keadaannya. Dia tidak bisa melawan. Tapi di dunia sihir, keadaan itu berubah.

Harry bisa melawan. Karena di dunia sihir tidak perlu bertubuh kuat atau berbadan besar untuk melindungi diri. Ini dunia sihir. Harry belajar banyak mantra dan kutukan serta jampi agar dia bisa melindungi diri. Harry berniat menjadi penyihir paling kuat agar tidak ada lagi yang bisa membuatnya menderita. Dia akan membuktikan bahwa dia layak di Slytherin meski dia seorang **_Halfblood_**.

Masih ada dua jam sebelum sarapan dan kelas pertamanya. Harry mencoba mencari kelas kosong dan melatih mantra yang sudah dia kuasai, belum lancar atau mantra baru. Dia terdiam mengamati bangku yang dia ubah menjadi bola sepak. Dia lihat tongkatnya. Dia ubah kembali menjadi bangku dengan mengucap mantra dalam hati. Lebih cepat menggunakan non-verbal meski tidak sempurna.

Apakah lebih cepat tanpa tongkat?

Harry menyeringai senang. Dia kunci pintu kelas dengan mantra non-verbal dan memasukkan tongkatnya ke saku. Dia lepas jubahnya dan menggulung siku kemejanya. Dia ulurkan tangannya, untuk mulai melatih sihir tanpa tongkatnya. Dia memiliki banyak waktu.

Xxxx

Seperti biasa Draco menemukan jika Harry Potter sudah duduk tenang di meja asramanya. Dia duduk sambil memperhatikan Potter yang lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Dia masih mengenakan jubah Slytherin kebanggannya. Hanya saja, tidak mencerminkan Slytherin sekali yang biasanya menjaga kerapihan dan gaya bangsawan mereka.

Alih-alih rapih, Potter sengaja membiarkan kancing atas kemejanya terbuka dan kendurnya dasi hijau silvernya. Draco akui dia terlihat keren, apa lagi rambut hitamnya terlihat lebih berantakan. Datanglah Greengrass dengan Zabini dan memposisikan diri di kanan dan kiri Potter.

Gadis cantik bermata amethyst itu memutar bola matanya sebelum berkata pelan dan merapihkan kemeja Potter. Draco lihat sepertinya Potter tidak keberatan dan tidak peduli. Banyak gadis di Aula Besar yang berbisik iri dan sinis. Mereka tahu jika Potter itu incaran semua gadis, tapi sepertinya Greengrass sama tidak pedulinya.

Kembali Draco beralih ke sarapannya. Pemandangan itu membuatnya muak entah karena apa. Dia melirik Hermione dan gadis itu datang dengan wajah serius. Penampilan gadis itu serapih yang dia bisa di pagi hari selain rambut mengembangnya yang mengganggu untuk dilihat.

"Liburan natal ini, coba kau cari siapa itu Nicholas Flamel di perpustakaan rumahmu! Aku sungguh tidak menemukannya di perpustakaan," katanya serius dan Draco mengangguk. Dia diam saja saat gadis itu duduk di sampingnya sambil mengoceh soal tugas sebelum liburan natal. Tidak lama sampai datanglah Ron dan duduk di hadapan keduanya.

"Aku berpikir aku terlambat dan berebut ke kamar mandi dengan Dean!" keluhnya. "Dingin sekali mandi terburu-buru!"

Inilah tempatnya, pikir Draco. Kenapa dia harus selalu memandangi pahlawan dunia sihir yang sekarang reputasinya memburuk karena masuk asrama rivalnya sendiri? Dia dan Potter ada di sisi yang bersebrangan. Dia kini harus menyelesaikan misinya meski peringatan Regulus bernyaring keras di kepalanya. Sekali lagi Draco berpikir, tidak harusnya dia mendekati Potter.

Xxxx

Pagi itu, pada liburan natal dan Harry memutuskan tetap tinggal di Hogwarts, dia mendapati beberapa kado untuknya. Yang setelah dia lihat dari Hagrid, Daphne dan Blaise serta satu lagi tanpa nama. Hanya dia yang tetap tinggal dari semua murid Slytherin. Entah siapa yang mengiriminya Jubah Gaib tapi Harry tidak begitu peduli. Yang jelas dia menyukai hadiah natalnya.

Setelah sarapan, Harry berpapasan dengan kepala asramanya, yang dia heran membencinya sejak pertama kali kelasnya di mulai. Mungkin dia kesal karena Harry bisa menjawab semua pertanyaannya tanpa beban. Dan membuat Granger memandangnya sinis. Entah sejak kapan, sepertinya gadis kelahiran Muggle itu menandainya sebagai saingan di akademis. Dia sadar jika kaki Severus Snape dibaluti perban dan luka itu parah.

"Pagi, Profesor Snape. Sepertinya anda mengalami hal mengerikan, profesor," cetus Harry membuat kepala asramanya memandangnya tajam.

"Ya, dan jangan mengurusi urusan orang lain, Potter. Khas ayahmu sekali. Tapi tetap saja dia akan menangis darah mendapati anak kebanggaannya masuk ke asrama yang dia benci," sahut Snape dingin dan tajam.

"Mungkin anda bisa merayakan hal itu, Profesor."

Snape mendesis kesal mendapati sahutan seperti itu. Dia berlalu dengan jubahnya yang melambai dengan mendramatisir. Harry menyeringai senang dan mencari kelas kosong untuk kembali memulai sihir tanpa tongkatnya. Jadi dia bisa puas menyihir tanpa terdeteksi kementrian, mungkin.

Ternyata berlatih menjadi Wandless lebih sulit dibanding berlatih mantra non-verbal atau meramu ramuan. Sihir Harry sering kali meledak tidak terkontrol. Mungkin fungsi tongkatlah yang mengatur keluarnya sihir saat menyihir. Latihan Wandless menguras banyak tenaganya.

Dia butuh banyak konsentrasi tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak berumur sebelas tahun yang berlatih menyihir sendiri? Jika dia lelah dan bosan, dia akan melahap buku-buku dan mempraktikan pelajaran yang belum dipelajari agar dia lebih maju dibanding anak-anak lain.

Bukankah semua orang berharap banyak padanya?

Jadi dia bisa lebih siap jika penyihir gila yang membunuh orangtuanya kembali. Si **_sialan_** -Voldemort. Jika kau ingin mengalahkan musuhmu, maka kenalilah dia serta seluk-beluknya. Meski Harry telah mengecewakan semua orang dan dia berusaha tidak peduli. Ini keputusannya, seperti kata Topi Seleksi, yang dia butuhkan untuk mencapai keinginannya ada di Slytherin.

Dan terbukti Voldemort mencapai keinginannya menjadi Dark Lord yang berasal dari Slytherin. Dan Harry tidak akan membuang begitu saja kesempatan sekali seumur hidup itu demi keegoisan karena dendam dan benci semata. Dia tentu saja membenci Voldemort yang menghancurkan hidupnya dan Harry akan membalasnya.

Tapi tidak semudah itu. Sama seperti dia menahan seluruh penderitaannya tinggal dengan Muggle. Dia sama bencinya seperti Voldemort pada Muggle. Tapi dia tidak akan menggila. Karena dari Voldemort lah semua penderitaannya berasal.

Duak!

Sihirnya menggelegak dan dia sadar jika seluruh benda di ruang kelas itu melayang berantakan. Intensitas sihirnya meninggi karena emosinya. Dia menghela napas dan kembali ke kesadarannya. Barang-barang yang melayang seperti meja, kursi, lemari dan lainnya jatuh kembali ke lantai dengan berantakan. Dengan malas dia lambaikan tongkat sihirnya agar ruangan kembali tertata rapih.

Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum makan siang sebaiknya dia ke perpustakaan dan belajar. Dia butuh banyak belajar. Tidak peduli jika dia telah menghabiskan jatah waktu belajar murid untuk dua tahun hanya dengan satu tahunnya di Hogwarts. Karena dia merasa kehabisan waktu.

Dia harus mengejar ketertinggalannya dengan Voldemort.

Xxxx

Hukumannya karena Regulus mendengar soal insiden Troll itu tidak boleh terbang sampai liburan paskah. Draco kesal sekali. Kini dia duduk di meja makan dan memainkan makanannya. Regulus cuek saja dan kembali menyesap kopinya sambil membaca buku.

"Regulus, kau tahu soal anak berambut hitam yang kuceritakan saat di toko Madam Malkin?" tanya Draco dan akhirnya tidak menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Kau tidak bilang dia berambut hitam, tapi ya, kenapa?" jawab Regulus dan menurunkan bukunya untuk memberi perhatian pada Draco yang tidak suka diabaikan. Dulu saat berumur tiga tahun, Draco melemparnya dengan gelas mug karena Regulus mengabaikannya. Draco itu nakal sekali, dia berhenti menjambak orang pada umurnya yang beranjak empat tahun. Dan beralih menendang orang jika kesal.

"Dia itu Harry Potter!" beri tahu Draco seolah dia mengatakan rahasia negara. Namun sepertinya reaksi Regulus tidak sesuai keinginannya. Karena Regulus hanya mengangguk-angguk yang kentara sekali wajahnya dibuat-buat tertarik. Draco ingin sekali menendang walinya itu, tapi tidak dia lakukan. Dia tahu Regulus tidak peduli.

"Lalu? Kudengar dia masuk Slytherin. Ketahuan sekali dia itu kebalikan darimu." Regulus kembali membaca bukunya. "Kau tertarik sekali padanya."

"Ya, dia itu dingin sekali. Tidak ada yang berani padanya karena dia jenius dan berbahaya. Dia pernah membuat Nott tergantung terbalik dan membiarkannya dengan celana melorot. Jahat sekali!" sahut Draco dan memakan puding susunya. "Tapi aku menertawakannya bersama Ron."

"Kalau begitu jangan cari masalah dengannya," nasihat Regulus. Dia mengusap rambut pirang Draco yang mengingatkannya akan Lucius.

"Apa kau akan melarangku, jika aku mencoba dekat dengannya? Ron tidak suka Potter, katanya Potter itu sok kaya dan sombong." Mata kelabu yang mirip itu saling berpandangan. Membuat Draco percaya jika Regulus itu adik ayahnya.

"Bukankah Harry Potter memang kaya? Wajar saja kalau sombong. Dia jenius dan banyak uang." Regulus tidak ambil pusing, dia malah mendengus. "Dekati saja. Bagus untukmu ke depannya."

Draco ingin mengingatkan jika Harry Potter itu anak Slytherin. Tapi dia urungkan niatnya. Maka dia menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan beranjak ke perpustakaan keluarga Black untuk mencari siapa itu Nicholas Flamel. Tentu dia tidak berani bertanya macam-macam pada Regulus yang tidak suka jika Draco terlibat hal-hal berbahaya. Tapi Draco tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya.

Xxxx

Saat itu Draco sedang tumben-tumbennya jalan ke perpustakaan sendiri setelah kelas siangnya usai. Dia sedang frustasi akan Essay Sejarah Sihirnya yang menyebalkan. Di kelas itu, Cuma Hermione dan Potter saja yang tidak tertidur. Dia heran dengan kapasitas otak keduanya. Makan apa sih mereka? Padahal menurut Draco makanan mereka sama.

Dan Draco melihat Potter sedang duduk sendiri. Ragu-ragu, Draco mendekati anak itu yang sedang membaca buku-Draco-tidak-mau-tahu-apa yang tebalnya setengah mati tidak mau Draco hitung halamannya. Dia membeku saat mendapati Potter langsung memandangnya tajam, padahal radiusnya baru dua meter, sumpah! Mungkin ini alasan tidak ada yang berani mendekati anak itu.

"B-boleh duduk di sana?" tanya Draco yang menyesali kegugupannya seperti Neville. Dalam jarak dekat, wajah Harry ternyata lebih manis dan imut. Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresinya yang jangan-dekat-dekat-mati-kau. Dan betapa leganya Draco saat Potter menggedikkan kepalanya ke arah bangku meski masih tanpa ekspresi.

Segera Draco meletakkan barang-barangnya dan mulai mengerjakan essaynya. Setengah jalan dia mendesah frustasi mengalami kebuntuan yang sama seperti di ruang rekreasi walau ada Hermione.  
"Merlin ajak aku ke tempatmu!"

"Cari referensi dari buku lain, Black" kata Potter tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Draco terkejut dan setelah berpikir beberapa saat, dia bangkit dan mencari buku lain. Tapi dia bingung buku Sejarah yang mana, hingga dia menarik salah satu buku secara asal dan membawanya kembali ke meja. Setelah membolak-balik buku itu yang isinya tidak berguna, dia menjatuhkan kepalanya.

"Aku menyerah, butuh Hermione."

Draco mendengar dengusan keluar dari bibir pemuda di depannya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan alis bertaut kesal. Tapi ekspresinya berganti dengan terkejut saat pemuda berbibir tipis itu meletakkan beberapa buku padanya. "Dasar Pemalas! Aku tidak akan memberi contekan padamu. Tapi buku-bukuku jelas berguna untukmu."

Awalnya Draco ragu, namun dia tetap mengambil buku-buku itu dan membuka-bukanya. Banyak kata-kata penting yang sudah digaris bawahi. Jelas itu mempermudah Draco dan dia yakin kurang setengah meter lagi essaynya itu akan selesai dalam waktu cepat jika dengan bantuan buku Potter.

Dia mengerjakan essaynya dengan senyum senang sampai dia tidak menyadari jika Potter sudah tidak ada di depannya. Dia diusir madam Pince saat sudah hampir makan malam. Dia baru sadar essaynya lebih panjang lima belas centi. Apa dia sudah tertular kerajinan Potter, yah? Dia agak kecewa saat sadar Potter meninggalkannya.

Meski begitu, dia jadi menyadari jika sebenarnya Potter itu anak baik. Buktinya dia membantu Draco yang merupakan anak Gryffindor. Yeah, walau anak itu tetap dingin. Tapi melihat buku-buku Potter masih ada di tangannya, dia jadi punya alasan untuk mendekati anak Slytherin itu. Maka dia berjalan ke Aula Besar dengan perasaan ringan. Dia menahan senyumnya saat mendekati Ron dan Hermione. Keduanya memandangnya ingin tahu.

"Kalau essaymu belum selesai, aku akan pinjamkan bukuku dan membantumu dan Ron," kata Hermione dengan sok seolah yakin Draco memang membutuhkannya. Seolah dia gurunya.

"Tidak perlu, essayku kepanjangan lima belas centi," sahut Draco dan duduk. Dia tidak memperhatikan wajah terkejut keduanya.

"Secepat itu!?" tanya Ron tidak terima. "Siapa yang kau conteki?"

"Aku tidak menyontek!" jawab Draco ikut tidak terima. Wajahnya mengkerut. "Aku dapat bantuan sumber buku. Perpustakaan, ingat?" Draco melirik Potter yang duduk dan memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang. Seolah dia punya tempat sendiri. Draco baru sadar, Potter memiliki daerah tersendiri dan tidak ada yang mengusik daerah itu. Potter punya kharismanya sendiri.

Saat Draco menyadari Potter balas memandangnya, Draco tidak bisa menahan senyum saat Potter memiringkan kepalanya seolah bertanya ada apa. Dan dia malah membelalak saat Potter tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali sampai Draco tidak yakin jika dia melihat senyum itu. Merlin!

Xxxx

Makin mendekati liburan, Harry makin sulit menjaga emosinya. Dia mulai melatih dirinya Occlumency, pengendalian pikiran. Yang benar-benar membuatnya terganggu adalah Profesor gagap Quirrel. Di dekat pria bersurban itu dia sering merasakan bekas lukanya sakit. Dia mendapati hal aneh saat, saat menemukan pria itu masuk ke ruangan terlarang di lantai tiga.

Dia membuka pintu koridor terlarang itu dan terkejut saat menemukan anjing berkepala tiga yang terlelap. Ceberus, huh? Dia tutup kembali pintu itu untuk berbalik dan bersembunyi di belakang patung zirah saat mendengar ada derap lain. Itu 'kan tiga anak Gryffindor yang ceroboh? Mau apa mereka? Namun dia terkejut saat ketiganya memasuki ruangan yang berisi Ceberus tersebut. Apa mereka gila? _Haish_!

Maka Harry berbalik, karena dia jadi melanggar jam malam. Dia harus melapor, tapi itu bukan urusannya, jadi lebih baik dia ke asramanya. Namun perasaan itu menghantuinya. Bahkan saat dia sampai di asrama, dia tidak bisa terlelap. Dia mencoba membaca buku sambil menunggu kantuk, tapi dia tidak merasakan tanda-tanda akan tertidur.

Hingga dia sadar beberapa murid Slytherin telah bangun dan dia sadar jika hari telah pagi.

"Pagi sekali bangunmu, Potter" sapa Millicent. Dia memandang Harry heran dan mendapat balasan anggukan singkat dari Harry. Murid Slytherin sudah biasa akan sikap begitu.

Dan benarlah dugaan Harry. Pagi itu gemparlah Aula Besar di Hogwarts. Entah kenapa Harry kesal akan sikap Draco itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Apa lagi anak itu masuk Hospital Wing. Tindakannya yang mencegah dicurinya Batu Bertuah menjadi pembicaraan. Dia yang tidak tahan akhirnya menyusul ke Hospital Wing dan berpapasan dengan Weasley dan Granger.

Keduanya memandangnya waspada. Harry tidak punya waktu meladeni keduanya. Dia bahkan tidak punya niat sedikit pun mendekati dua orang itu. Dia hanya mengangkat alis saat keduanya mengeluarkan tongkat menghalanginya mendekati Hospital Wing. Seolah kapan saja Harry akan menyemburkan api. Tapi bagus juga ide itu.

"Mau apa kau, Potter?" tanya Ron sinis membuatnya memiringkan kepala sedikit. Dia mempertimbangkan apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan di situasi seperti ini. Tentu mudah untuknya mengalahkan Weasley satu ini. Yang berbahaya adalah Granger. Meski dia yakin kekuatan sihirnya tidak sebanding dengan Granger karena gadis itu _Muggleborn_.

"Aku punya urusan dengan Black" jawab Harry santai. Dia bahkan menepis dengan tangan tongkat Weasley dan keduanya terkejut saat tongkat itu terpental jauh dengan Weasley yang terdorong jatuh. Dia menggunakan mantra Expelliarmus secara _non_ - _verbal_ dan _wandless_. Sial, dia masih kurang konsentrasi sehingga sihir itu meledak, tentu sulit mengendalikannya. "Bukan urusan kalian," lanjutnya dingin dan melangkah anggun melewati keduanya.

Dia melihat sepertinya Black terkejut akan kehadirannya. Pemuda pirang itu menegakan sedikit badannya saat melihatnya. "Potter?"

"Black" sapa Harry. Dia mentransfigurasi sebuah kursi yang nyaman untuknya dan duduk di sebelah Black. "Sepertinya kau baik," kata Harry saat melihat wajah pucat Black. Anak itu tersenyum dan itu mengganggu Harry. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau hadapi. Katakan yang kau tahu," katanya setelah hening beberapa lama. Dan Harry tidak suka basa-basi.

"Voldemort," ujar Black. Dan dia menceritakan soal darah _unicorn_ , Nicholas Flamel, _Ceberus_ , Snape, Quirrel dan terakhir Voldemort. Cukup lama Black bercerita hingga madam Pomfrey mengusir Harry untuk makan siang. Namun Harry tersenyum kaku saat berpamitan pergi pada Black.

Dugaan Harry benar Voldemort kembali, namun dia tidak menyangka jika Black yang akan berhadapan dengan Voldemort pertama kali. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Black berhadapan lagi dengan Voldemort. Karena ini perang Harry. Meski Harry tidak yakin akan alasan Voldemort tidak bisa menyentuh Black.

Black menyimpan sesuatu. Dan Harry akan mencari tahu.

Xxxx

Saat Draco memasuki Aula Besar, keadaan hening. Dan malam itu Gryffindor bersorak karena akhirnya tahun itu mereka memenangkan piala asrama dan mengalahkan Slytherin. Sepertinya itu jadi kemenangan asrama lainnya selain Slytherin karena teriakannya heboh sekali. Draco yang tertawa riang karena melihat Neville begitu shock sebab dia dikerubuti anak-anak, menyadari jika Ron menyenggolnya dan Hermione memandangnya meminta penjelasan. Dia menatap keduanya bingung sebelum Hermione menyikut Ron.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Potter?" tanya Hermione. Wajahnya merengut setelah pengumuman jika dia tidak jadi juara angkatan.

"Ya, ada urusan apa kau dengan si sombong Harry Potter itu?" sahut Ron.

Tuntutan keduanya membuat Draco menghela napas berat. Dia mengeluarkan buku-buku Sejarah Potter dan menyodorkannya pada keduanya. "Dia membantuku menyelesaikan essayku di perpustakaan. Karena dialah essayku kepanjangan," jawab Draco ringan.

"Oh, pasti dia menagih buku-bukunya yang berharga meski kau sedang sakit. Keterlaluan! Egois sekali dia," ketus Ron dan melirik sinis pada Potter yang kelihatannya sangat tidak peduli sekitar. Wajahnya senetral air. Dan Ron yakin anak kaya yang terkenal dan memiliki segalanya itu menyimpan sesuatu yang jahat. Ron yakin jika meski dia bisa mengalahkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa dia tidak akan pernah baik. Bahkan menghargai orang yang membantunya. Karena dia _Slytherin_.

"Dia justru menanyakan keadaanku!" bela Draco. Dia sebetulnya berbohong. Potter tidak menanyakan keadaannya. Tapi memeriksanya sendiri dengan menyentuh dahinya. Potter bertanya secara tidak langsung. Dan Draco dengan senang hati mengatakan jika dia baik-baik saja. Dia menyimpan senang saat Potter mengangguk dengan senyum simpul sebelum diusir Madam Pomfrey. Oh, Draco gembira sekali bisa melihat senyum langka itu.

Ron dan Hermione memandangnya sangsi. Tapi selanjutnya keduanya tidak mempermasalahkan lagi. Hanya satu hal yang Draco khawatirkan sekarang. Hukuman Regulus yang menantinya.

Xxxx

Seminggu Regulus sama sekali mengabaikan Draco dan itu membuat Draco merasa frustasi. Hingga akhirnya Draco mengibarkan bendera putihnya dan memohon pada Regulus agar pamannya itu mau bicara lagi dengannya. Tidak mudah membujuk Regulus tanpa harus mendapat ceramahnya. Draco hampir kehilangan liburan bersama keluarga Weasley akibat itu. Dan dalam suratnya Ron juga mengalami hal serupa. Nyonya Weasley tidak senang akan berita mereka.

Namun di antara semua itu, Draco masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan Potter. Apakah mereka bisa dianggap berteman sekarang?

Draco ingin sekali mengirim surat pada Potter, tapi diurungkannya karena dia takut kecewa jika suratnya tidak dibalas. Regulus tidak suka melihat Draco yang malas-malasan bergelimpangan di permadani dengan biskuit, maka dia menyuruh Draco mengerjakan PR-PR liburannya. Saat sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan, Regulus datang dengan nampan berisi makanan kecil.

Draco sengaja meletakan semua buku pelajarannya di kelas satu dalam lemari khusus buku-bukunya di perpustakaan. Saat Regulus melihat beberapa buku yang terlihat rapi sekali seperti baru, Draco menyadari kecerobohannya. Dia tidak sempat menahan tangan pamannya untuk menyambar buku-buku itu. Sangat bukan Draco sekali untuk merawat buku hingga serapih itu. Karena Draco itu orangnya sembarangan. "Jangan-"

"Buku siapa ini?" tanya Regulus menjauhkan tangan Draco. "H.J.P?" Regulus terlihat berpikir. Detik berikutnya dia sadar karena mengangkat dagunya sedikit. Dia melirik Draco yang pipinya merona. "Kau tidak mencuri bukunya 'kan saking fansnya?" tuding Regulus keji.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak," sangkal Draco. "Dia kasih aku pinjam," lanjut Draco sebal dan membiarkan saja Regulus membuka-buka buku itu. Regulus terkesan. "Dia membantuku mengerjakan essay Sejarah dengan meminjamiku buku itu."

"Ini sama saja contekan," sahut Regulus membuat Draco terkejut dan baru saja akan protes saat pamannya melanjutkan. "Kalau dia mau membantumu, dia harusnya cukup memberimu buku yang sama di perpustakaan dan aku yakin ada. Dia tinggal katakan judul buku yang menjadi referensinya. Kau sama saja menyalin essaynya dengan urutan berbeda. Karena kau menulis kata-kata yang sama dari sumber yang sama dengannya. Kalimat bergaris bawah ini kan jawaban yang sama dengan essaynya. Dan kau mengikutinya."

Draco begitu terkejut dan tidak tahu harus membalas apa. "Ta-tapi? Kenapa dia begitu?"

Regulus mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan terhibur dengan kepolosan Draco. Saat itu Draco bersyukur Ron dan Hermione tidak mengetahui hal ini. "Sepertinya dia menarik, hum? Pantas kau suka padanya." Regulus tidak peduli jika wajah Draco merah hingga ke telinga. Dia letakan kembali buku itu ke sisi meja Draco. "Ciumi saja bukunya, aku akan pura-pura tidak lihat."

Regulus melangkah cepat keluar perpustakaan menghindari lemparan buku-buku tebal dari Draco. Yang meski marah, dia masih merasa malu. Regulus tahu pasti cara menjahilinya. Draco akhirnya tidak peduli saat Regulus sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Dia kembali ke tugas sekolahnya selama liburan. Dia tidak mau liburannya diganggu oleh tugas-tugas.

Dia ingin puas bermain bersama keluarga Weasley, Aunty Meda, Tonks dan Hermione yang akan berkunjung. Dia juga mau berkomplot dengan Fred dan George untuk berbuat keonaran. Ngomong-ngomong soal Hermione, gadis itu masih marah karena mendapat peringkat kedua seangkatan. Tentu saja peringkat satu dipegang oleh Harry Potter. Ron bilang Potter itu kutu buku yang populer Cuma karena kaya dan keberuntungan waktu bayi dia tidak mati. Itu kejam, menurut Draco.

Karena Draco tahu rasanya, ketika orangtuamu berkorban agar kau tetap hidup. Ron tidak pernah kehilangan siapa pun. Dia beruntung keluarganya utuh. Apa Ron mau jika dia ditawarkan kekayaan, tapi tidak punya orangtua? Meski bernasib sama, Potter tidak seberuntung Draco yang masih punya _Uncle_ Regulus. Ron bilang Potter pasti dimanja keluarganya karena terkenal.

Tapi menurut Draco tidak begitu. Potter tidak terlihat seperti dimanja. Dia ingat baju kebesaran jelek milik Potter ketika di Diagon Alley. Potter itu misterius dan Draco jadi selalu ingin tahu. Hermione bilang Draco terlalu obsesi pada Potter. Persis ketika dia terobsesi pada Batu Bertuah. Obsesi seperti itu tidak bagus dan Hermione ingin dia menghentikannya. Apa lagi Hermione jadi lebih gila belajar karena Potter. Dia serius ingin jadi yang paling pintar. Draco sangsi Hermione bisa mengalahkan Potter dan Draco senang akan kenyataan itu. Meski dia tidak mengakuinya.

Draco berharap tahun kedua ini dia jadi lebih dekat dengan Potter.

Xxxx

Memasuki stasiun, Harry sempat menyenggol seseorang. Dia pria tinggi, bersih dan Harry yakin dia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Matanya kelabu dan menyirat dingin ketika dia melirik Harry. Harry segera menunduk pada pria itu.

" _Forgive_ _me_ , _sir_ ," kata Harry dengan wajah datarnya.

"Potter?"

Harry mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Draco di sisi pria itu. Senyum Draco begitu lebar membuat Harry mengangguk singkat. Dia melirik pada orang yang Harry yakin itu Mr. Black yang mengangkat alis melihatnya. Tersirat sesuatu di ekspresi pria itu.

"Saya permisi, Black, Mr. Black," Harry segera berlalu dan menaiki Hogwarts Express. Dia masuk di koridor anak-anak Slytherin dan menemukan Blaise yang duduk sendiri di kompartemen. Dia masuk ke kompartemen itu dan dengan santainya menggunakan tongkatnya lalu menyihir agar barang-barangnya masuk ke sudut.

"Sepertinya kau mulai mengakuiku sebagai temanmu," ujar Blaise dingin dan memandangi Harry yang duduk di hadapannya. Dia diam saja saat Harry tersenyum miring.

"Kapan aku menolaknya? Aku yang merasa tidak pantas menjadi teman kalian, bukan menolaknya," sahut Harry dan memandang ke kaca. Dia melihat Draco Black yang memeluk Mr. Black dan berpamitan sebelum masuk ke kereta bersama Granger dan Weasley. Dan dia muak dengan pemandangan itu.

Harry memilih membaca bukunya dan mengabaikan tatapan Blaise padanya. Tidak lama hingga Daphne datang dan duduk di samping Blaise. Gadis itu menyapa keduanya yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Harry.

"Sekolah belum dimulai dan kau sudah bergelut dengan bukumu. Heran sekali kau itu jadi kutu buku, Harry," komentar Daphne pada Harry yang dibalas senyum oleh Harry.

"Jangan lihat kalau kalian mual, oh, ya, terima kasih kadonya. Aku tidak tahu kalian akan ingat ulang tahunku," Harry mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku dan bingung kedua temannya itu membeku. Seolah melihat Banshee. "Kenapa?" dia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, kebiasaan yang dia tidak sadari.

"Kau-Merlin-tersenyum!" tegas Daphne seolah berbisik jika Lord Voldemort kembali. "Bukan senyum miring sinismu atau seringai!"

"Eum, _pardon_?" Harry mengangkat alisnya bingung harus bereaksi apa.

"Oh, tidak! Aku hanya tidak mengira kau akan menerima kami akhirnya."

Selama beberapa detik Harry memandangi dua orang di hadapannya hingga dia memutuskan menutup bukunya. Dua anak berdarah murni itu kagum dia bisa melakukan itu demi memperhatikan keduanya. Mereka menyadari Harry sedikit mengurangi ketidakpeduliannya.

"Aku merasa, kalian tahu, berbeda dengan kalian." Mulai Harry dan saat keduanya diam tidak membantah, Harry tahu mereka akan mendengarkan Harry sampai akhir. "Aku bukan seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Aku tidak dimanja keluarga ibuku. Aku tidak jenius sihir. Aku bahkan tidak tahu aku kaya raya hingga surat Hogwarts datang padaku. Aku menderita sejak kecil dan tidak pantas berteman dengan-dengan-dengan bangsawan seperti kalian!"

Daphne dan Blaise berpandangan dan keduanya menghela napas. Mereka lihat Harry yang memalingkan wajahnya. Seketika mereka sadar kenapa Harry begitu tertutup. "Kami tidak mencoba mendekatimu karena kau Harry Potter. Kami hanya nyaman denganmu Harry. Kau tidak seperti murid Slytherin lainnya, meski kami akui kau Slytherin dengan caramu sendiri."

"Setidaknya kau tidak menyebalkan seperti Nott atau Parkinson," sahut Blaise membuat Harry tersenyum. Sekali lagi keduanya tertegun.

"Aku bukannya tidak mau berteman. Karena sebelum mengenal duniaku sendiri, aku tidak punya teman. Aku ragu kalian menerimaku apa adanya," Harry kini kembali memandang dua orang di hadapannya.

"Jadi, sikap dinginmu selama ini, apa itu pura-pura? Maksudku, semua anak Slytherin memakai topeng mereka," tanya Daphne dan wajahnya penasaran.

"Bukan, itu topeng tentu saja," jawab Harry. "Kurasa aku akan mempercayai kalian."

" _Well_ , kami tersanjung" sahut Daphne dan tersenyum senang. Sedangkan Blaise tertawa kecil.

"Boleh kami tahu bagaimana kau sebelum menerima surat Hogwarts?" tanya Blaise hati-hati.

"Yeah, keluarga ibuku Muggle dan membenci sihir. Tentu saja mereka membenciku. Bisa kau bayangkan?" jawab Harry dengan wajah dinginnya. Daphne menelan ludahnya dan Blaise terdiam. "Tapi aku menyalahkan Voldemort," lanjutnya dan melihat kedua temannya itu mengangguk pelan. "Apa orangtua kalian pengikutnya? Jujur saja."

Sontak keduanya menggeleng. "Aku keluarga darah murni yang netral," kata Daphne.

"Aku dari Itali," ujar Blaise. "Itu kenapa kami mendekatimu. Kami ingin kembali netral karena anak Slytherin yang orangtuanya Death Eater jelas membencimu."

Harry tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa waktu membuat Daphne berpikir jika pembicaraan usai. Namun dia dan Blaise terkejut saat Harry membuka suara.

"Bagaimana jika aku memilih memihak Voldemort?" Harry terlihat serius dan santai.

"Kau-Apa!?" Daphne melepaskan topengnya tanpa sengaja hingga emosinya terlihat. "Itukah alasanmu masuk Slytherin!?" dia kembali terkejut saat Harry mengeluarkan tongkat, mengayunkannya sedikt, tapi tidak mengucapkan mantra apa pun.

"Iya, memangnya apa lagi?" Harry tertawa keji. Namun tawanya membuat Daphne dan Blaise merinding.

"Kau se-serius Harry?" tanya Daphne lagi ragu. Dan tawa Harry mengeras, kali ini tawa itu membuat Daphne dan Blaise mengernyit bingung. Karena itu tawa penuh humor, bukan tawa gila tadi.

"Merlin, kalian harus melihat wajah kalian tadi!" Harry tertawa dan memegang perutnya.

Daphne dan Blaise langsung menyadari kekonyolan Harry. "Itu tidak lucu Potter! Kau membuatku kaget setengah mati!" seru Daphne marah dan memukul kepala Harry dengan buku milik anak itu sendiri.

"Bagus Harry, kau berhasil" cemooh Blaise, namun dia lebih terlihat terhibur. Hingga Harry meredakan tawanya dan terlihat wajahnya merah.

"Kalian shock sekali. Sepertinya kalian lebih takut jika aku bergabung dengan Voldemort dibanding kebangkitan penyihir gila itu sendiri," komentar Harry dengan seringainya.

"Dengar ya, Harry, kau bilang kau tidak mengenal sihir sebelum masuk Hogwarts. Dan kau berkembang tiga kali lipat dibanding penyihir darah murni. Kau pikir kami bodoh? Jika kau menjadi Death Eater, siapa yang akan bisa mengalahkanmu, hah!? Mengurus Voldemort saja susahnya minta ampun, apalagi ditambah kau!" omelan Daphne malah membuat iris emerald Harry berkilat penuh humor.

"Kupikir kau netral, Daph," sahut Harry. Dia menghindari pukulan buku miliknya dari gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Netral kepalamu!" ketusnya. "Aku hanya realistis. Kalau kau memihak penyihir sinting itu, mau jadi apa dunia sihir! Tapi aku juga tidak akan mendukung Dumbledore."

Pembicaraan mereka di interupsi oleh pedagang troli. Ketiganya membeli makanan secukupnya dan makan bersama.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika mengetahui aku memihak salah satunya, misalnya?" tanya Harry memecah keheningan. Dia lihat Blaise dan Daphne tampak berpikir.

"Sebagai teman kami mendukungmu, asal yang kau lakukan itu benar. Aku tidak akan menyoraki kau, 'bagus Harry, teruskan!', jika yang kau lakukan adalah melemparkan kutukan Cruciatus pada orang tidak bersalah. Apa lagi jika kulihat kau sudah dapat Dark Mark," jawab Daphne.

"Aku tidak akan mau jadi Death Eater, Daph!" Harry memutar bola matanya.

"Ya, kalau begitu kau mau jadi anggota Dumbledore?" Blaise menatap Harry ragu dan berjengit.

"Merlin, tidak, Blaise!" Harry merebut bukunya dari tangan Daphne.

"Lalu?" tuntut Daphne. Bersamaan dengan Blaise.

"Hanya ingin tahu, apa kalian akan mendukungku jika aku punya sisi sendiri," Harry menyeringai. Lalu tangannya membuka dan bukunya melayang. Dia sukses membuat Daphne dan Blaise kembali terkejut.

 ** _To Be Continued…._**

Xxxx

Preview

"Jangan hiraukan, semua orang percaya kau pewaris Slytherin."

"Minggir! Pewaris Slytherin mau lewat!"

"Katakan pada kami, Potter, siapa korban selanjunya?"

"KAU! POTTER! KEMBALIKAN ADIKKU! KEMBALIKAN GINNY!"

"tentu saja bersikap seperti anak Gryffindork bodoh. Mau menyelamatkan gadis **_Mudblood_** mu ** _,_** Weasley?"

"Berterima kasihlah ada aku di sini. Pastinya sia-sia kalian di sini dan mencoba mencari Kamar Rahasia tapi tetap tidak bisa membukanya tanpa Sang Pewaris."

Thanks A Lot to:

, sierrafujoshiakut, Shawokey, hanhyewon357, Hatsuki Anita Anti mainstream, askasufa, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, chibikuroko, melani. , Okiniiri-Hime, Fujikaze Akira, Guest1, Guest2, Ayou MoeMoeKyusung, autumn2016 deeazafrosyita larry Guest3, Guest4, Guest5, Guest6, love drarry, Orang lewat, cupicakeu, amprhidite, larry, Okiniiri-Hime, Guest7, Ratih, BlueSky Shin, LionLord, Kyooteechot

Xxxx

Answer of Review :

Guest1 ; Heum, saran kamu bagus banget. Nah, ini gak mungkin jadi Harry Daphne, tapi lilbit mereka adalah bau-baunya, asem yak? Wkwkwk, Ichie gak bikin draco manja sih, lebih ke dia tuh anak normal aja. Dan Harry yah, terlalu tertariklah karena Draco terobsesi sama dia. Karena di sini Harry tuh keras, makanya dibuat Draco yang oppositenya. Iya, ini udah diupdate Chap 2 nyaa! Thanks to review!

Guest2 ; Ini Drarry nyaa!

autumn2016 ; Aduh, sayang~ /digampar/, Ichie bikin cerita ini buat kamu baca, bukan dipajang~/dilempar/. Drarry ya? Ini Drarrynya, votenya menang. Ini makanya Ichie gatel tamatin ini. Draco gak unyu kok, dia Cuma cute. Awww! Liat aja, sabar sama fluff mereka ya, mungkin di sini kamu akan sebel sama Harry, dia ababil nak. /slapped/. Terus dukung Draco buat dapetin Harry yaa! Ichie juga gak bisa nebak jalan ceritanya…(0A0) Nah loh!? Ini Chap 2 udah update! Thanks to review!

Deeaza ; Okay, dear, ini Drarrynya, dan Theoron. Selamat! Thanks to review! Keep review yaa!

Larry ; Ini Draco-Harry yang kamu mau! /tebargarem/ nah, draco emang akan jahil karena dia berkomplot sama The twins Weasley. Draco emang keturunan Slytherin jadi meski dia di Gryffindor, dia bakal tetep licik. Pada dasarnya sih sifat mereka sama-sama licik yah, /lirik harry/. Di sini harry tuh ababil nak, dia akan bikin draco frustasi. Nah, ini chap 2! Thanks to review! Keep review please!

Guest3 : Yaps! Ini drarrynya, kalo soal draco posesif, itu memang nak, dia kan dari awal udah obsesi sama harry, bukan maniak ya, dan harry, bhuahaha, lihat saja. Thanks to review!

Guest4 ; ini drarry nya. Thanks to review!

Guest5 ; Ini Draco x Harry nya. Thanks for Voting!

Guest6 ; Ini Draco x Harry nya, thanks for voting and review!

love drarry ; iya mereka kebalik say, untung gak kepala di bawah. /gampar/ Keep review ya! Soal Theoron, congrats atas votingmu nak! Thanks to review!

Orang lewat ; maaf juga, reader-san, mungkin ini mengganggu kamu, maaf kalau Ichie sebagai Author Newbie tidak bisa menentukan Main Cast sendiri. Pasti ini menyinggung kamu. Sebelumnya terima kasih karena reader-san sudah berbaik hati mengingatkan Ichie di kolom review, dan memberi saran. Sejujurnya, Ichie hanya ingin meminta saran apakah baiknya Main Cast untuk fanfic ini karena Ichie bingung menentukan Main Cast. Ichie sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membuat para reader yang votenya kalah untuk tidak menyenangkan mereka. Tapi, itu demi tujuan voting. Dan Ichie tahu sebagai Author Newbie pasti tidak bisa menyenangkan semua reader. Di sini, Ichie hanya ingin mengeluarkan ide-ide Ichie tanpa maksud apa pun. Jadi maaf kalau ini membuat reader-san tidak senang. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas saran dan reviewnya. Tolong kalau ada yang salah lagi, kasih tahu lagi ne? Sangat memotivasi Ichie untuk lebih baik lagi. /kasih reward/

Ayou MoeMoe Kyusung : Gak apa apa neng, Review dua kali. Teruskan! /plak!/ Ron Mione kalah Vote ama Ron Theo, sebagai gantinya ini Blaise Hermione, jangan nangis, cup cup. Maaf belum bales review kamu lewat PM. Ichie usahakan yah! Ini gak realita ya? Bakal Ichie bikin terlalu realita ampe kamu nangis darah bacanya.

Guest7 : Duh, maaf yah, Vote Drarry yang menang… nunduk… semoga kamu tetep baca dan terus Review meski anon. Btw, kamu nanya cerita Ichie yang mana soal belum update udah 6 bulan? Kalo ff ini kan Ichie jadwalin update sebulan kemudian dan itu hari ini. Thanks for the Vote!

Ratih : Ini Drarry mbak, harap terus review! /kasih kembang/ apa ini antimainstreem? Apa ini ajib ajib? Bakal di ajib ajibin. Wkwkwk. Thanks to review!

Xxxx

Author's Note :

Sumimasen desuka… Annyeong! Maaf telat Update beberapa jam. /burned/ Berdasarkan Vote, Ichie minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk pendukung HarCo dan BlaiseTheo. /nunduk/

Jadi, Couple yang akan tampil adalah… jeng jeng jeng…

Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley dan Theodore Nott

Dan Blaise Zabini dan Hermione Granger

Buat Couple lainnya akan nyusul. Btw, apakah ada yang mau kasih saran buat pendamping Daphne Greengrass? Langsung PM Ichie aja yah!

Dalam ff ini akan sedikit banget adegan perangnya, karena ini ngikutin canon. Jadi buat apa Ichie ketik ulang? Di sini bakal fokus ke romance Draco sama Harry, jangan kecewa yah! Nah, soal Harry yang membelot atau tidak, keep waiting. Adegan actionnya bakal ada tapi gak sebanyak di canon dan Harry gak akan ada affair sama Tom, please!

Buat Arras Hyung! Ini request hyung yah! /peyuk/ Gomapta buat dukungannya! Minta fav Ichie boleh lah… wkwkwk

Pokoknya kalo yg review banyak akan Ichie percepat update Chapter 3. Ayo! Review untuk mempercepat update! Bhuahahaa! Tolong kasih kritik dan saran buat kelanjutan ff Ichie. Apakah kalian setuju jika ada pihak ketiga dalam perang?

Sumimasen, thanks a lot for the Vote! Lanjutkan Vote kalian buat siapa kah yang cocok buat jadi pacar Daphne?

Keep Review!


	3. Prince of Slytherin

Suara Profesor Dumbledore yang memperkenalkan guru Defense Against of Dark Arts tidak didengarkan oleh Harry. Dia melirik ke meja di samping meja Asramanya. Di sana duduk Draconis Xander Black yang ekspresi wajahnya berubah sinis melihat guru baru itu. Seringai Harry muncul melihat itu karena dia juga tidak menyukai Lockhart.

Namun dengan cepat dia berpaling saat Draco balik memandangnya. Perasaan itu kembali muncul bersamaan dengan degup jantungnya yang mengeras. Tidak. Dia tidak bisa mendekati Draco Black. Dia harus berada di sisi lain anak lelaki tampan itu. Black sudah pasti berada di satu sisi dengan Profesor Dumbledore mengingat dia telah melawan Lord Voldemort.

Harry memeluk tubuhnya sendiri erat. Tekanan itu kembali diingatnya. Rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya kembali terasa dan perasaan yang terlarang yang harusnya hilang mulai menakutinya. Dia memandang kosong ke meja makan malam yang tersedia makanan. Entah kenapa dia merasa mual. Dia bangkit berdiri dengan cepat dan mengabaikan tatapan bingung murid-murid Hogwarts di Aula Besar.

Dia kembali melihat jika Black memandang lurus ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang Harry takutkan. Tidak! Alasan berteman itu terlarang dan akan menjerumuskan! Pikir Harry kalut. Dia mengabaikan acara Seleksi yang berlangsung dan berlari ke Hospital Wing.

Masih dengan bayangan tatapan dari mata perak Draco Black….

Rate: M

Genre: Romance-Drama

Character Pairing: Draco Malfoy-Harry Potter

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

Warning : Typo, BxB, Yaoi, Fluff, Bash Chara! OOC! OC! Set Chamber of Secret

Summary : Draco Black, seorang murid emas Gryffindor yang selalu terlibat masalah dan semua berkaitan dengan Lord Voldemort. Dan Harry Potter, Pangeran Slytherin yang dingin dan mendapat reputasi buruk meski dia adalah The Boy Who Lived. Nah, bagaimana cara takdir mempermainkan keduanya?

 ** _Ichie Kurosaki_**

 ** _Proudly Presents_**

 ** _The Dark Soul and Pure Heart_**

Xxxx

Hogwarts, Scotland

Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan, sungguh! Pelajaran yang paling diminatinya ternoda oleh guru yang gila popularitas si Lockhart. Dia berjalan cepat ke kelas Herbologi diikuti Blaise dan Daphne yang tidak berani bicara apa pun. Keduanya merasakan hawa berat dari intensitas sihir Harry yang meninggi.

"Ha-Harry?" panggil Daphne yang tidak sanggup lagi menahan tekanan itu. Dia mendapat lirikan dingin Harry yang melambatkan langkahnya hingga berhenti. "Si-sihirmu, bisa kau turunkan tekanannya?"

Seketika tekanan itu lenyap bersamaan dengan Harry yang merasa lelah luar biasa. Blaise dan Daphne segera menghirup napas dalam-dalam dengan lega. "Maafkan aku, itulah kenapa aku harus menguasai _Occlumency_. Aku tidak terkontrol," Harry menunjukkan wajah menyesalnya. Dia bergerak-gerak gelisah karena Daphne dan Blaise masih tidak bicara apa-apa. "Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya!"

"Aku tidak tahu jika ini benar atau tidak, Harry. Kau terlalu tidak terkontrol, ini pertama kalinya aku mengalami tekanan sihir seseorang," kata Blaise dan menepuk punggung Harry. "Sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas berikutnya jika tidak mau terlambat."

"Trims, Blaise" sahut Harry dan ketiganya lanjut berjalan. Setelah di kelas Harry kembali dibuat kesal oleh Lockhart. Bahkan Daphne tidak berani menjadikan itu lelucon. Hingga akhirnya tiba makan siang dan Harry duduk dengan lemah menyantap makanannya tidak bernapsu.

"Kau jadi ikut tim Quidditch, Harry?" tanya Blaise yang masih mengiris dagingnya.

Harry menyuap suapan terakhirnya, "kalau kau?"

"Aku akan ikut seleksi untuk jadi _Chaser_ , Nott sudah mengumbar dia akan jadi _Seeker_. Bukankah itu posisi yang kau mau?"

"Aku belum pernah main Quidditch. Tapi melihat nama ayahku yang tercantum sebagai _Seeker_ , aku ingin mencobanya," kata Harry dan meminum jus labunya. Dia menoleh ke arah Daphne karena gadis itu tidak berhenti menyenggolnya dan entah kenapa Aula Besar jadi hening dari ocehan murid-murid. "Apa sih, Daph-?"

Di sisi Daphne sudah berdiri anak Gryffindor yang Harry yakin kelas satu dan membawa kamera. Wajah datar Harry membuat anak itu berkeringat gugup. Harry merasakan Blaise di belakangnya bergetar menahan tawa.

"Apa kabar, Harry Potter? Aku-Aku Colin Creevey," kata anak itu terengah. Dia melangkah lebih dekat dengan takut. "Aku di Gryffindor. Apakah menurutmu-tidak apa-apakah kalau-bolehkan aku mengambil fotomu?" katanya, mengangkat kameranya penuh harap.

Harry memandang Colin dengan kosong, wajah manisnya tertutupi oleh ekspresi dinginnya. "Kau tidak berharap aku akan berpose dan tersenyum untukmu 'kan?"

Colin membeku dan murid-murid yang mendengar ucapan pelan itu menarik napas terkejut. Apa lagi saat Harry bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari Aula Besar yang hening itu. Saat bunyi pintu Aula tertutup, langsung terdengar dengungan seperti lebah. Daphne dan Blaise segera berdiri, Blaise menepuk pundak Colin dua kali sebelum berlalu bersama Daphne menyusul Harry.

Xxxx

Draco yang melihat itu tertegun. Apalagi melihat Colin yang pergi dengan kecewa berat. Begitu jelas bisik-bisik yang mengganggu membicarakan The-Boy-Who-Lived yang dingin dan membelot. Ron dan Hermione jelas mencela sikap Harry tadi. Tapi Draco tidak akan berharap Harry bakal tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu berpose. Jelas itu seperti berharap Voldemort pakai bikini. Mustahil. Kecuali itu Lockhart yang tadi Draco lihat sudah jalan mendekati Harry tepat saat Harry bangkit dengan wajah menjauh-atau-kau-sekarat dan pergi keluar.

"Astaga, kejam sekali sih dia? Dia pikir dia siapa? Hanya karena terkenal sejak bayi dia bisa sombong begitu. Dia pikir dia Dumbledore apa?" cibir Ron. Lalu dia dengan keji melempar bekas kertas pai ke arah Ginny yang melirik-lirik Draco malu.

"Kasihan Colin. Tapi kurasa Colin terlalu nekat. Dia kan sudah kuingatkan jika Potter itu tidak ada hatinya," kata Hermione. Dia yang menyadari Ginny memekik kecil lalu memandang murka Ron segera menabok kepala Ron dengan buku Sejarah Sihir Hogwartsnya. "Jangan jahili adikmu, Ronald!"

Draco ingin sekali membela Harry dengan mengatakan jika Harry tidak seburuk itu. Tapi dia tidak mau ambil resiko ditimpuk sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri. Jadi dia hanya diam tidak ikut campur. Dia lalu berpandangan dengan Ginny, namun gadis itu membuang wajah dengan warna merah padam. Draco tidak pernah dekat dengan Ginny karena gadis kecil itu selalu bersembunyi dan bermain sendiri tiap kali dia berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Weasley.

Seseorang menyingkirkan Dean Thomas yang duduk di kanannya dan seseorang lagi mendorong Hermione di sisi kirinya. Dua orang ini sepertinya berniat mengapitnya dan saat dia bergantian memandang dua orang di tiap sisinya itu dia tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Kita punya korban guru untuk kejahilan kita yang baru, _our_ _little_ _best_ _brother_ ," bisik Fred atau George pada Draco. "Tapi kau harus dengar cerita kami-"

"Tentang seseorang tidak terduga-"

"Yang menyelamatkan kami dan berkomplot-"

"Untuk membuat Snape terjungkal bersama Quirrel-"

"Dan kau tidak akan percaya siapa itu…."

Draco pusing sekali mendengar keduanya bicara bergantian karena harus menoleh dengan cepat ke arah berlawanan. Dia mengernyit dan menyadari kembar Weasley terkekeh melihatnya.

"George, naga hitam kita pusing sepertinya," kata Fred di sisi kirinya yang mengacak rambutnya.

"Tenang, Fred, kita hanya perlu menyeretnya ke suatu tempat," George merangkulnya erat dan berdiri untuk menyeretnya pergi diikuti Fred.

"Hey! Kalian mau bawa ke mana Draco?" tanya Hermione cemas.

"Kenapa aku tidak diajak?" protes Ron.

"Kami pinjam Draco!" jawab George dan tersenyum seperti bocah lima tahun dan menunjukkan jempolnya.

"Kau tidak penting Ronnie," sahut Fred dengan alis naik-turun.

"Mommy bilang kau anak baik," lanjut George dan berlalu pergi dengan menawan Draco dan menghilang bersama Fred di balik pintu Aula Besar.

Di dekat koridor Aula Depan Draco berhenti dan berpaling pada si kembar Weasley yang memandangnya sok polos. "Kau harus tahu siapa yang menyelamatkan kami dari kerjaran Snape dan menghalanginya menangkap kami."

"Saat kami menggelindingkan Kuali Snape dan dia mengejar kami-" lanjut George memulai cerita dengan menyambung Fred. Sepertinya mereka senang sekali karena rekan kejahilan mereka begitu tertarik.

"Kami berbelok ke pertigaan di koridor lantai dua dan di depan kami-" Fred menggantungkan ceritanya berusaha membuat Draco makin penasaran.

"Berdiri seseorang yang menghentikan lari kami-"

"Awalnya kami akan menerobosnya-"

"Tapi dia melempar kami ke arah kanan dan diam saja-"

"Lalu kami menyadari jika Quirrel sedang mengangkut benda berat dan kami berniat menolongnya-" kata Fred dengan senyum yang menurutnya seperti malaikat.

"Tidak mungkin niatmu begitu," cela Draco.

"Kau harus jadi anak baik, Draconis," ujar George meniru Mrs. Weasley dengan menunjuk Draco.

"Kami tidak menduga jika saat anak itu menunjuk Quirrel, ternyata dia sedang memberi arah pada Snape yang berlari kencang-"

"Dan dengan romantisnya-"

Draco sudah nyengir lebar sekali menduga yang terjadi.

"Snape menimpa Quirrel dan kami berlari bersama anak itu-"

"Dia mengajak kami bersembunyi di balik patung zirah dengan jubahnya-"

"Yang hebatnya membuat kami tidak terlihat!"

"Siapa sih anak itu?" tanya Draco tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Kau tidak akan percaya siapa anak jahil itu-" George menggeleng seolah melihat anak yang begitu nakal dan dia ibu yang pusing.

"Katakan saja siapa sih?" tuntut Draco.

"Dia Harry Potter," jawab Fred dengan seringai jahatnya.

Xxxx

Entah sudah berapa menit berlalu dan Daphne tidak menyerah juga menyeret Harry keluar dari ruang rekreasi asrama. Blaise sudah berkali-kali mengusap wajahnya dan Daphne masih nekat menarik-narik Harry. Wajah Harry sendiri sudah menyeramkan sekali, bahkan senior Slytherin yang tadi sempat melihat lebih memilih jauh-jauh dari adik kelasnya itu. Sudah jadi rahasia umum jika Harry itu meski mungil tapi menyeramkan. Satu-satunya yang berani melawan Snape malah. Dan Daphne sudah kebal dengan tatapan maut Harry.

Omong-omong soal Slytherin, Harry membatalkan niatnya menjadi anggota Quidditch karena Nott jelas akan jadi Seeker karena dia telah menyogok seluruh anggota Quidditch dengan sapu Nimbus Dua Ribu Satu. Harry melengos begitu saja bahkan sebelum dia sempat menulis namanya untuk seleksi. Dan Blaise jelas bingung namun dia mengikuti Harry untuk mundur.

"Ayolah Harry! Ini pesta Hallowen!" seru Daphne kelewat keras. "Apa kau mau melewatkan makan malammu begitu saja?"

Harry tidak menahan diri untuk memutar bola matanya. "Aku akan minta peri rumah memberiku makanan lewat dapur."

"Ayolah Harry, aku tidak akan berhenti mengganggumu sampai kau mau ikut ke Aula Besar dan makan bersama kami! Di sini kau juga tidak akan bisa fokus membaca bukumu itu kan?" Daphne menyeringai. Bahkan senyumnya makin lebar saat Harry menutup bukunya keras.

"Apa sih maumu?" keluh Harry dan bangkit berdiri. Dia diam saja saat Daphne mengalungkan lengan ke lengannya dan Harry mengayunkan tongkat sambil bergumam untuk memanggil jubahnya dengan mantra panggil. Lalu ketiganya keluar dari ruang bawah tanah asrama Slytherin untuk naik ke Aula Besar.

Di sana, Harry sempat melirik Trio Emas Gryffindor yang bercanda dan tertawa. Saat itu Harry sempat membeku saat Black membalas tatapannya dan tersenyum senang melihatnya. Perasaan sedih membanjiri Harry melihat Black terlihat begitu bahagia.

Xxxx

Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu Draco datang. Potter muncul dan dia sedikit tidak suka saat Greengrass bergelanyut di lengan Potter. Potter, Greengrass dan Zabini duduk di tempat mereka biasa duduk. Di tengah meja Slytherin yang kosong karena memang tidak ada yang menempatinya. Seolah itu memang dikhususkan untuk ketiganya.

Draco tidak mengira jika Potter akan memandanginya, dia tidak sadar tersenyum begitu lebar saat melihat Potter datang. Namun Potter diam saja sambil memandanginya. Draco bingung dan mengernyitkan dahi saat pandangan mereka tidak lepas juga. Sampai Potter mengangkat bahunya dan membuat Draco tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Ron sangsi membuat Draco memutus kontak matanya dengan Potter.

"Oh, tidak ada," jawab Draco dan ketika dia kembali melihat Potter, anak itu sedang memutar matanya kesal. Draco kembali teralihkan saat Hermione mengomentari tongkat Ron yang rusak. Keduanya tidak sadar jika Draco tersenyum kecil karena memperhatikan Potter yang makan dengan cepat dan melirik sinis Zabini yang meledeknya. Tapi Draco tidak bisa dengar pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan. Karena anak Slytherin terbiasa berbincang dengan pelan dan berbisik.

Sampai akhirnya Potter menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan meminum jus labunya sebelum bangkit berdiri. Tapi Greengrass tidak terima dan kembali menggelayuti Potter. Zabini mengikuti keduanya yang melangkah terburu-buru keluar Aula Besar. Saat tertutupnya pintu yang ditinggal Zabini setelah itu juga pesta usai dengan dimulainya pidato penutup panjang kepala sekolah. Cukup lama sampai prefek menggiring kelas satu dan Draco serta yang lainnya menyusul Trio Slytherin keluar Aula Besar.

Entah kenapa semua hening dan berhenti. Dan Draco melihat ada yang tergantung. Itu Mrs. Norris. Membeku dan terbalik. Dan ditengah itu, ada Trio Slytherin dan tulisan di dinding batu yang ditulis dengan warna merah.

 ** _KAMAR RAHASIA TELAH DIBUKA._**

 ** _MUSUH SANG PEWARIS, WASPADALAH._**

"Musuh Sang Pewaris, waspadalah! Giliranmu berikutnya, **_darah_** **_lumpur_**!"

Nott berteriak dan dia menunjuk Hermione yang ada di depan dengan Draco dan Ron. Ron hampir saja menerjang Nott jika Hermione tidak menahannya. Draco begitu terkejut saat datang Filch dan begitu murka melihat Mrs. Norris. Tiba-tiba saja dia menuduh Potter yang membunuh Mrs. Norris. Dan Draco tidak percaya saat Harry tidak menyangkal dengan wajah dinginnya. Hingga Dumbledore memanggil Trio Slytherin itu untuk diperiksa.

Xxxx

Berita jika Harry Potter adalah Pewaris Slytherin menyebar begitu cepat. Apa lagi setelah pertandingan Quidditch dan Colin Creevey menjadi korban berikutnya. Pasalnya, Colin yang membuat kesal Harry terakhir kali membuat rumor itu menjadi-jadi. Blaise dan Daphne yang waktu itu ada di tempat kejadian, menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Harry mendengar suara-suara yang tidak bisa mereka dengar.

Nott memanas-manasi Weasley jika Granger-yang dia bilang pacar Weasley-akan jadi korban berikutnya. Karena hal itu Weasley memantrainya dan mereka terlibat adu mantra hingga kena detensi oleh Profesor Mcgonagall. Harry menyeringai pada Nott yang ditimpa Weasley dan tertangkap basah Profesor Mcgonagall saat itu. Daphne dan Zabini menyeret Harry menjauh dari bisik-bisik murid yang takut padanya. Kini ketiganya berdiri bosan di Aula Besar yang akan mengadakan Klub Duel.

"Seorang anak Hupplepuff yang ada di sana, ketakutan saat bertemu denganku di perpustakaan," kata Harry dan menunjuk dengan dagunya anak tersebut.

"Kurasa dia bernama, err-Fletchley, dan dia **_Mudblood_** " sahut Blaise sinis. "Jangan hiraukan, semua orang percaya kau pewaris Slytherin."

"Bagus, apa anak-anak Slytherin terpengaruh juga?" Harry menahan keinginan untuk mengerang kesal. Dia melihat Trio Gryffindor yang ada di sisi kanan mereka. Black mengeluh tepat saat Lockhart datang dengan Snape. Dan Harry menahan seringai saat Lockhart terpental jauh ketika memperagakan duel dengan Snape.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Granger membuat Blaise yang mendengar jadi mendengus.

"Siapa peduli?" kata Black dan Weasley bersamaan.

Ketika Snape diminta Lockhart untuk memasangkan murid-murid, pria itu memandang Black dan Weasley.

"Sudah waktunya memecah tim impian, kurasa," ejeknya. "Weasley, kau bisa berpartner dengan Nott. Black…"

Harry ingin mendengus geli namun ditahannya saat Black merapat ke Granger.

"Kurasa tidak," kata Snape, tersenyum dingin. "Mr. Potter, kemari. Coba kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Potter yang terkenal ini padamu. Dan Ms. Granger, kau bisa berpartner dengan Ms. Greengrass."

Harry memandang mata Black yang menyirat ragu, dan saat itu Harry mencibir kesal. Black ternyata tidak semudah itu untuk Harry ejek, dia ikut memandang Harry sebal. Daphne melirik Harry penuh arti sebelum mendekati Granger yang tersenyum lemah padanya.

"Hadapi partnermu!" seru Lockhart, yang sudah kembali berada di panggung. Dan setelah aba-aba dimulai, semua saling menyerang. Keadaan tidak terkendali dan Snape menghentikan semuanya. Bahkan Nott berhasil membuat Weasley terjungkal. Mungkin dia dendam karena terkena detensi berdua.

Dan Harry menahan keluhannya saat dia dan Black dijadikan pasangan sukarela untuk menunjukkan cara menangkal mantra. Semua anak memandangnya dan Black. Harry dan Black saling pandang dan ketika Lockhart kembali memberi aba-aba mulai, Black cepat-cepat menggerakan tongkatnya dan berteriak.

" _Serpensortia_!"

Dan keluarlah seekor ular yang mendesis marah di antara keduanya dan siap menyerang. Anak-anak ketakutan dan menjauh. Harry terkejut dan tidak bergeming.

"Jangan bergerak, Potter," kata Snape santai. Tapi sepertinya dia senang Harry tidak berkutik di hadapan ular yang mengangkat kepalanya. "Akan kulenyapkan."

"Biar aku saja!" teriak Lockhart. Namun yang dia lakukan justru membuat ular itu terpental setinggi tiga meter ke atas dan jatuh kembali dengan berdebum keras. Ular itu makin geram dan makin mengangkat kepalanya tinggi dengan mulut memamerkan taringnya dan melata ke arah Fletchley.

Harry tidak tahu kenapa dia mau melakukannya, peduli seperti itu. Tapi dia bergerak ke arah ular itu, seolah ada yang menggerakkannya. Dan dia berteriak pada ular itu. " _Jangan_ _ganggu_ _dia_!" serunya tajam. Dan ular itu seketika mengkeret ke lantai, seperti slang air, jinak dan memandang Harry. Tahulah Harry bahwa ular itu tidak akan menyakiti siapa pun.

Harry menegakkan dirinya dan berpikir anak Hupplepuff itu tidak takut lagi. Namun yang dia lihat anak itu malah memandang marah padanya dan sangat ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" teriak anak Hupplepuff itu marah. Harry terdiam bingung dan anak itu berbalik lalu keluar dari Aula Besar. Harry berpikir anak itu tidak tahu diri sekali. Tapi kemudian dia menampik jika anak itu tidak terima ditolong oleh anak aneh sepertinya yang bahkan untuk Dunia Sihir dia pun termasuk aneh, pikirnya. Dia pikir itu wajar, tapi untuk sesaat.

Snape menghilangkan ular itu dengan menyisakan kepulan tipis asap hitam. Dia memandang Harry dengan pandangan yang Harry tidak suka seolah menilai dan memperhitungkan. Dan ada bisik-bisik tidak senang dari seluruh ruangan yang memandang sinis padanya. Ada yang menarik belakang jubahnya.

"Ayo pergi" kata Blaise dan dia ikuti. Daphne mengiringinya. Ketika dia akan melewati pintu, anak-anak di kanan dan kirinya menyingkir menjauh. Seolah takut akan terjangkit sesuatu. Blaise dan Daphne tidak mengatakan apa pun hingga mereka akhirnya sampai di ruang rekreasi Slytherin yang sepi. Hingga Blaise mempersilahkannya duduk seolah dia bangsawan. Harry pasrah dan duduk dengan bingung. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Kau **_Parselmouth_** , kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami?"

"Aku, maaf, apa?" Harry tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bingungnya.

" _Parselmouth_ ," kata Blaise lagi. "Kau bisa bicara dengan ular."

"Aku tahu," sahut Harry. "Itu kedua kalinya aku bicara dengan ular. Pertama kali melakukannya aku bicara dengan ular boa pembelit dan melepaskannya karena dia bilang dia belum pernah melihat Brazil. Itu sebelum aku tahu aku penyihir."

"Ular boa pembelit bilang padamu dia belum pernah melihat Brazil?" Blaise mengulang lemas.

"Pasti banyak penyihir bisa melakukannya," kata Harry kaku dan perasaannya memburuk.

"Harry, itu tidak umum," jelas Daphne seolah Harry akan mati. " _Oh_ Harry."

"Apa yang salah?" Harry jengkel. "Jika aku tidak melarang ular itu menyerang anak Hupplepuff itu-"

"Jadi itu yang kau katakan?"

"Kalian ada di sana dan mendengarku!" seru Harry berang melupakan seluruh latihan pengendalian dirinya. Yang bahkan tidak memiliki kemajuan. Pelatihan dari Daphne dan Blaise ini hanya membuat keduanya depresi melatih Harry yang tempramennya parah, lebih parah dari Weasley.

"Kami mendengarmu bicara **_Parseltounge_** ," Blaise membalas tenang. "Bahasa ular. Pantas jika anak Hupplepuff itu panik dan berpikir kau menyemangati ular itu atau yang lain."

Harry terdiam dan merasa kesal dua temannya itu memandang sedih padanya. "Jadi apa yang salah jika aku bisa _Parseltounge_?"

"Karena Salazar Slytherin terkenal akan kemampuannya bisa bicara dengan ular. Itulah kenapa simbol kebanggaan asrama kita adalah ular."

Harry memperbesar matanya. Pikirannya kosong seolah otak jeniusnya membeku.

"Dan sekarang seluruh sekolah akan berpikir jika kau keturunan Salazar Slytherin entah yang keberapa," kata Blaise prihatin.

"Tapi aku bukan keturunannya!" desis Harry tidak percaya. Entah kenapa dia merasa panik.

"Sulit dibuktikan," kata Daphne. "Salazar hidup kira-kira seribu tahun lalu, bisa saja kau memang keturunannya."

Xxxx

Draco tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, saat mendengar jika Justin Finch-Fletchley diserang dan semua menuduh Potter yang terbukti merupakan keturunan Salazar. Wajah Potter makin dingin tiap kali Draco melihatnya dan hal itu membuat perasaan bersalah Draco karena menggunakan mantra _Serpensortia_ makin membayanginya.

Anehnya, walau muka Potter sudah sedingin itu, Fred dan George masih saja berani menggoda Potter kalau anak Slytherin itu lewat. Mereka akan menyuruh anak-anak menyingkir.

"Minggir! Pewaris Slytherin mau lewat!" kata Fred dan Draco menahan tawa saat Potter malah makin menegakkan dirinya dan mengangguk singkat pada si kembar seolah dia bangsawan kaya raya, dan memang begitu. Itu jelas membuat si kembar Weasley makin berani. "Potter sedang buru-buru! Beri jalan pada sihir jahat…"

"Yeah, dia mau minum tea di Kamar Rahasia dengan pelayannya yang bertaring," ujar George yang terkekeh. Nott yang melihat itu menggeram tidak suka. Dia melintasi koridor Aula Depan begitu saja setelah menyenggol Ron kasar. Anehnya Ron hanya memandangnya tanpa berkata-kata atau mengumpat, seolah kehilangan sikap tempramennya. Dan memaklumi semua sikap menyebalkan Nott.

"Katakan pada kami, Potter, siapa korban selanjunya?" tanya Fred dan membuat anak Gryffindor dan asrama lain melengking takut.

"Sedang kupikirkan, kurasa seorang guru boleh juga," jawab Potter dengan senyum jahatnya. Dia juga hanya menyeringai saja saat George mengusirnya dengan untaian bawang. Zabini tertawa tiap kali si kembar menggoda Potter dan Greengrass hanya mendengus.

Meski Draco yakin jika Nott yang melakukannya, Ron dan Hermione memiliki kepercayaan itu Potter atau Nott. Dan untuk membuktikannya, ramuan Polijus mereka akan selesai tidak lama lagi. Draco sedang mencari Potter ke perpustakaan dan menemukan anak Slytherin itu baru datang. Draco menghampirinya dan wajah anak itu tampak meringis sakit.

Ditepuknya pundak Potter dan anak itu menoleh terkejut padanya. Keduanya membeku saat wajah mereka begitu dekat, bahkan bibir Draco menyentuh pipi Potter hingga anak Slytherin itu menjauh karena terkejut. Draco meringis minta maaf dan wajah keduanya merona. Setelah hening beberapa lama yang sungguh benar-benar awkward, Draco tersenyum dan betapa senangnya dia saat Potter membalas senyumnya, meski itu hanya senyum miring yang cukup sinis. "Potter?"

"Black, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Potter dan dia dengan santainya bersandar ke rak buku Jampi-jampi. Posisi keduanya yang agak ke sudut membuat tempat mereka lebih privasi. Dan Draco yakin jika Potter baru saja melakukan mantra Silencio karena menyentak sedikit tongkatnya dan bergumam pelan. Maksudnya, tidak akan ada yang berniat menguping pembicaraan tidak penting mereka 'kan?

"Sebetulnya, aku ingin minta maaf soal Duel kemarin" jawab Draco dan tidak menyembunyikan kegetirannya. "Aku tidak sangka-"

"Itu bukan salahmu," potong Potter. Saat dia lihat Draco mengeluarkan buku yang dia tahu miliknya, dia menahannya. "Tidak perlu kau kembalikan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco heran sekali. Namun tidak dia pungkiri ada perasaan senang. Dia merasa mendapat hadiah dari Potter dan berpikir jika mereka cukup dekat jika dia memiliki barang Potter. Setidaknya dia memiliki bukti kedekatan singkat mereka. Dia yakin jika dia ingin sekali menjadi teman Harry Potter, salah satu tokoh yang Regulus ceritakan sebagai _Hero_ untuk pengantar tidurnya.

"Aku sudah hapal isinya," jawab Potter singkat. Tidak ada ekspresi pamer atau sok, hanya ada raut serius yang Draco sukai. "Apa tidak masalah kau menemuiku? Maksudku, teman-temanmu bisa marah 'kan?"

Senyum Draco begitu lebar saat dia mengartikan jika Potter khawatir padanya. Dan dia tidak peduli jika dia berlebihan. Segera dia menggeleng dan sadar jika dia terlihat bodoh. Bahkan dia malah senang saat Potter malah tertawa kecil saat melihat wajahnya. Draco begitu takjub akan senyum dan tawa Harry yang begitu manis. "Tidak, jangan pedulikan mereka. Aku hanya senang sekali bisa dekat begini denganmu."

"Tidak, sebaiknya jangan terlibat hal-hal berbahaya denganku. Aku tidak mau kau terluka. Nah, aku permisi," saran Potter dan Draco membiarkan saja anak itu berlalu keluar perpustakaan.

Xxxx

Pembicaraannya terakhir kali dengan Dumbledore masih teringat oleh Harry.

"Aku harus bertanya padamu, Harry, apakah ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku," katanya lembut. "Apa saja."

" _Tidak_ ," kata Harry, "tidak ada, Profesor."

Hal itu tentu saja kadang mengganggu Harry. Dia yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya kini melirik pada Nott yang duduk di ruang rekreasi bersama Crabbe dan Goyle. Dan Daphne yang tadi mengatakan akan pergi ke Aula Besar bersama Blaise kini malah ada di sana dan bersama ketiga anak itu. Sejak kapan Daphne mau bicara dengan Nott?

"Daph?" panggil Harry dan saat itu dia lihat Crabbe yang bangkit berdiri dengan panik dan menarik Daphne keluar ruang rekreasi bersama Goyle. Hal itu membuat Harry cukup curiga jika Daphne mungkin sedang mengalami fase bulanannya. Aneh sekali saat Daphne memandangnya dengan takut dan penuh kecemasan. Maksudnya, Daphne itu tidak punya sesuatu apa pun untuk dicemaskan kecuali kulitnya.

Nott juga memandang bingung pada tiga orang itu, "Hallo, Potter, sang Pangeran Slytherin!" sinisnya pada Harry dan berdiri. Menyejajarkan tinggi mereka. Namun Harry hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit tanpa ekspresi. "Salah satu pengikutmu tadi menanyakan apa aku yang membuka kamar rahasia. Sepertinya dia tidak kau beritahu, ya? Dia menanyakan apa salah satu dari kita adalah sang pewaris."

"Aneh, Daphne jelas tahu jika aku tidak melakukannya, kenapa dia bertanya lagi?" tanya Harry sangsi. "Padamu lagi, awalnya juga kupikir kau yang pewaris. Mengingat tingkat kebencianmu sangat tinggi pada _Muggleborn_. Dan apa kau mengakui jika aku Pangeran di asrama ini. Jelas-jelas kau mengincar posisi itu 'kan?"

"Cih, aku akan merebutnya darimu! Tidak peduli anak Slytherin lain menganggapmu apa," Nott jelas geram dan berlalu marah pergi ke kamarnya.

Saat itu dia melihat Flint masuk dengan beberapa senior lainnya. Mereka berhenti sebentar sebelum mengangguk singkat yang langsung Harry balas. Sebetulnya itu sapaan yang tidak biasa. Entah kenapa mereka melakukan itu pada Harry. Daphne kemarin mencemooh soal anak Slytherin yang lain yang percaya jika Harry keturunan Salazar dan mengakuinya sebagai Pangeran Slytherin. Sebuah julukan dari anak asrama lain yang akhirnya diterima anak-anak Slytherin.

Hal itu membuat Nott naik pitam mengingat Harry bahkan bukan _Pureblood_ meski dari keluarga penyihir bangsawan. Saingan Harry sendiri adalah si tampan Black yang juga mendapat julukan Pangeran Gryffindor. Anehnya Harry mendapat julukan itu dari asrama lain sebelum asramanya sendiri menerimanya.

Sedang berdiri terdiam sambil memandang perapian, masuklah Daphne dan Blaise. Keduanya berbincang singkat dan berhenti ketika melihat Harry. Mereka mengangguk singkat dan duduk diikuti oleh Harry.

"Kenapa kau melamun di situ, Harry?" tanya Daphne. "Oh, kau harus lihat kelakuan si Black dan Weasley yang bahkan mengikuti si Granger ke Toilet! Iya sih toilet itu tidak dipakai karena ada Moaning Myrtle yang menghantui toilet itu tapi mereka tidak harus ikut-ikutan ke sana juga. Pasti mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Hum? Tidak peduli," jawab Harry. Dia memandangi Daphne hingga gadis itu merasa risih. "Aku yakin kau harusnya percaya bukan aku yang membuka kamar rahasia. Kenapa kau repot-repot menanyakan hal itu lagi pada Nott?"

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan? Jelas aku percaya kau tidak melakukannya. Kau baru saja tahu jika kau keturunan Salazar!" Daphne mengernyit bingung. "Apa lagi pada Nott. Melihat wajahnya saja aku malas."

Harry terdiam dan dia akhirnya memutuskan tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan itu. Buku-buku pelajarannya untuk tahun ketiga dari perpustakaan sudah membosankan dan dia merasa sulit mempraktikan mantra untuk kelas empat dan lima. Maka dia memutuskan untuk ke kamarnya dan memilih beristirahat.

Kabar telah tertangkapnya Hagrid yang merupakan tersangka penyerangan murid-murid membuat Harry gelisah. Dia menemukan jika Black dan Weasley, setelah diserangnya Granger dan seorang anak Ravenclaw yang _Muggleborn_ , menuju rumah Hagrid sebelum Housekeeper Hogwarts itu ditahan. Dia jelas melihat keduanya menuju _Forbidden_ _Forest_ malam itu.

Sudah pasti Black akan bertindak ketika tahu Granger dalam bahaya. Gadis itu _Muggleborn_ dan dia sudah jadi korban. Dan dia yang saat ini makin gelisah ketika sadar dia mendengar suara-suara di dinding. Saat ini dia, Blaise dan Daphne sedang dikawal Profesor Snape dan dia lihat Black dan Weasley memisahkan diri untuk menyelinap dari kawalan Lockhart yang tolol namun tahu itu tidak berhasil. Dia mengernyit dan dia tidak mau Black kembali bertindak sendiri seperti tahun lalu.

Dia akui Black memang Gryffindor yang selalu bertindak nekat. Tapi Harry tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terulang. Maka ketika dia kembali ke asrama, dia mengenakan jubah Gaib miliknya dan kembali ke luar asrama dan menuju Hospital Wing. Dia berpikir dia mungkin bisa mencari petunjuk dari Granger yang terakhir kali diserang. Dia beruntung melihat Black dan Weasley sudah ada di sana. Namun dia tidak suka melihat Black menggenggam tangan Granger yang terkepal.

Monster dalam dirinya yang sudah dia kurung kembali memberontak. Menyiksa perasaannya sendiri yang dia tepis dalam-dalam. Sebuah rahasia ketakutan yang dia pendam dalam-dalam karena tidak ingin menghancurkan hidupnya yang sekarang dia yakin sempurna. Dia ingin mempertahankan semua kesempurnaan itu dan tidak ingin dinodai oleh apa pun. Kesempurnaan hidup yang dia impikan dan dia bangun susah payah. Tidak akan dia biarkan hancur bahkan oleh Black.

Dia mengernyit saat Black yang terlihat tegang menarik sesuatu dari tangan Granger. Segenggam kertas yang berisi catatan. Dan Harry yang tidak berani mendekat untuk membaca kertas itu hanya diam dan dia menyeringai saat keduanya membuat spekulasi dan kesimpulan. Harus Harry akui keduanya cukup cerdas memecahkan serangkaian kejadian penyerangan-penyerangan itu. Jadi monster di Kamar Rahasia adalah Basilisk.

"Jalan masuk kamar rahasia," kata Weasley serak. "Bagaimana kalau jalan masuknya toilet? Bagaimana kalau jalan masuknya dalam…."

"Toilet Moaning Myrtle," kata Black.

Harry tersenyum miring. Bagus sekali kedua bocah ini. Kini Harry tahu ke mana dia harus bergerak. Dia diam saja saat keduanya memutuskan pergi ke ruang guru. Dia kemudian pergi mencari Toilet di mana Moaning Myrtle bersemayam. Cukup lama dia mencari di mana Toilet itu. Dia melepas jubah gaibnya lalu memasukkannya ke kantung di jubah Slytherinnya. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam toilet itu.

"Mau apa kau? Anak laki-laki Slytherin, tapi kau manis sekali," kata Moaning Myrtle dan memandangnya muram. Namun Harry hanya tersenyum dingin dan melangkah mendekat.

"Bagaimana kau mati?" tanya Harry dan dia memandang sekeliling kamar mandi itu. Mencari sesuatu sambil mendengar cerita Moaning Myrtle mati. Harry berpikir jika dia tidak segera menemukannya, maka Black dan Weasley atau para guru akan datang. Daphne dan Blaise pasti panik mencarinya sekarang. Tapi bukan itu yang harus Harry cemaskan saat ini. Sudah terlalu lama dia di sini namun belum juga menemukan di mana Pintu masuk Kamar Rahasia.

Dia harus menghabisi Basilisk itu meski dia tahu dia bakal mati. Pipa. Harry ingat dan mendekati westafel. Setelah gagal mencoba sekali mendesiskan _parseltounge_ , kedua kalinya dia berhasil. Saat itulah terbuka lubang menuju Kamar Rahasia. Harry menyeringai begitu senang dan terkejut saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ada Black dan Weasley yang menggiring Lockhart masuk ke sana dan juga terkejut sekali melihatnya.

"KAU! POTTER! KEMBALIKAN ADIKKU! KEMBALIKAN GINNY!" teriak Weasley yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Dia dorong-dorong kasar Lockhart agar mendekat ke Harry. Sedangkan Harry yang bingung hanya diam dan menyatukan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Weasley? Kapan aku menyembunyikan adikmu?" tanya Harry. Dia sesekali melirik lubang di belakangnya.

"Kau yang menculik Ginny dan memasukkannya ke Kamar Rahasia 'kan? Lalu kau menulis jika kerangka adikku akan ada di sana selamanya!" tuding Weasley marah. Wajahnya semerah rambutnya dan Harry yakin dia membara.

"Aku akan menyelamatkannya," sahut Harry. Dia mau berbalik tapi ditahan.

"Nah, biar dia yang…."

"Diam! Kau masuk lebih dulu" seru Weasley marah. Dia tendang Lockhart hingga masuk ke lubang itu dan Lockhart berteriak.

"Aku selamat!" serunya tolol dari dalam setelah bunyi dia jatuh.

Weasley memandang Harry dengan perhitungan. "Jadi bukan kau? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Harry tersenyum miring khasnya, "tentu saja bersikap seperti anak Gryffindor bodoh. Mau menyelamatkan gadis **_Mudblood_** mu ** _,_** Weasley?"

"Hei!" seru Weasley tidak terima. Namun Black menahan Weasley yang ingin meninjunya. "Ular bajingan!" maki Weasley.

"Sebetulnya aku mencuri informasi. Wajar jika kalian mencurigaiku. Tapi sebaiknya kalian tidak ada di sini, akan sangat berbahaya. Biar aku yang menyelamatkan adikmu, Weasley," kata Harry dingin.

"Kami akan ikut masuk. Biar bagaimana pun dia adikku, Potter" sahut Weasley geram.

"Berterima kasihlah ada aku di sini. Pastinya sia-sia kalian di sini dan mencoba mencari Kamar Rahasia tapi tetap tidak bisa membukanya tanpa Sang Pewaris." Ejek Harry dan melompat ke dalam lubang.

"Betapa aku ingin mengutuknya! Dia dan semua kesombongannya itu!" desis Weasley kesal pada Black yang meringis.

"Sebaiknya kita susul dia," kata Black dan ikut melompat lalu disusul Weasley

Xxxx

Desisan seperti ular meluncur keluar dari mulut Harry saat dia mengatakan ' ** _buka'_** pada pintu di hadapannya. Dia mengaggumi bagaimana mewahnya pintu ruang Rahasia itu membuka dan larilah dia ke dalam. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki rencana apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk melawan Basilisk di dalam dan menyelamatkan Ginevra Weasley. Dia berpikir sikapnya ini terlalu nekat dan sangat Gryffindor seperti Draconis Black.

Sepertinya kata Topi Seleksi itu benar, dia memiliki sifat seperti empat pendiri Hogwarts dan itu artinya dia labil. Harry akan lebih tenang jika dia punya sikap seperti satu pendiri Hogwarts saja alih-alih keempatnya jadi satu. Setidaknya saat ini Black tidak akan menghalanginya atau mendahuluinya dalam menyelesaikan masalah atau hal berbahaya lainnya.

Dia melihat gadis Weasley berbaring di lantai yang basah sebelum berlari menghampiri gadis itu. Dia letakan tongkatnya dan memeriksa tubuh gadis itu yang mendingin meski dia masih merasakan denyut nadinya. Setidaknya dia tahu gadis itu masih hidup meski tidak sadarkan diri. Dia melihat ke samping dan di sana sudah berdiri seorang pemuda tampan dengan seragam Slytherin yang sangat Harry kenal. Dia tidak tahu siapa pemuda itu membuatnya berdiri dengan cepat dan mendapati tongkatnya sudah ada di tangan pemuda itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya harry dingin. Dia melihat sebuah buku dengan sampul kulit berwarna gelap yang menggenang di lantai. Harry jelas tahu jika tidak ada apa pun di lantai tadi. Dia melihat pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum dingin.

"Aku Tom Riddle. Kupikir yang akan masuk ke sini itu Draco Black. Jadi, siapa pun kau, jelas seorang pewaris Slytherin," jawab Riddle tenang.

"Aku Harry Potter, sekarang, kembalikan tongkatku dan aku yakin kau yang membawa Ginevra ke sini. Sadarkan dia kembali karena ada Basilisk di sini!" kata Harry dan mencoba meraih tongkatnya dari tangan Riddle namun pemuda itu menjauhkannya membuat Harry mendesis kesal.

"Nah, kau pintar juga. Aku yang menuduh Hagrid 50 tahun lalu dan menyalahkannya atas semua serangan di Hogwarts." Pemuda itu mengangkat salah satu alisnya untuk menantang Harry. "Gadis ini dengan bodohnya bercerita padaku tentang hidupnya melalui buku Diariku. Dia tidak akan sadar, karena aku mengambil jiwanya agar aku bisa bangkit kembali. Aku heran, bagaimana kau yang masih bayi bisa mengalahkan seorang pangeran kegelapan."

"Aku tidak ingat mengalahkannya, lagi pula apa pedulimu? Kau pendukung Voldemort?" tanya Harry dengan sinis. Namun wajahnya kaku mendingin saat Riddle menulis di udara nama lengkapnya. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lalu nama itu membentuk nama baru yang membuat Harry menyipitkan matanya tajam pada Riddle. Lord Voldemort.

"Mau apa kau sebenarnya!" seru Harry marah, "sudah cukup kau hancurkan hidupku!". Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan berseru, " _Expelliarmus_!" Tongkat di tangan Riddle terpental jauh dan dia serta pemuda itu terdorong jauh ke belakang dengan terkejut. Harry mendudukkan tubuhnya yang ngilu membentur lantai. Betapa susahnya menggunakan _Wandless_.

Detik berikutnya Riddle malah tertawa dan bangkit untuk mendekati Harry yang merasakan perasaan tidak mengenakan. "Benar-benar kau Potter!" katanya dan dia sudah berdiri di hadapan Harry yang terdiam. Pemuda berambut hitam bergelombang itu menyentuh dagu Harry dan memaksanya memandang mata beriris Onyx itu. "Apa yang bisa membuatku lebih terkejut lagi?"

Harry tersenyum miring khasnya. "Apa yang bisa membuat kita lebih _mirip_ lagi?" balas Harry tajam. "Selain sama-sama seorang Pewaris Slytherin?"

"Bagaimana mungkin?" kata Riddle dan mengusap pipi Harry yang kemerahan di samping kulit putihnya. Meski dia melirik bingung jubah Slytherin Harry. "Kau itu seorang Potter! Bukankah kau harusnya di Gryffindor?"

Harry tertawa. Bukan tawa lucu yang menggemaskan yang harusnya keluar darinya, tapi tawa dingin tanpa humor yang terdengar mengerikan. Bahkan membuat Riddle mengernyit. Apa lagi ketika tawa itu berhenti dan menyisakan seringai Harry. "Tanyakan itu pada Topi Seleksi yang mengatakan aku akan sukses di asrama para ular kecil ini. Nah, aku akan menyelamatkan gadis ini agar tempat bernaungku satu-satunya itu tidak ditutup. Mari kita menghabisimu!"

Saat itulah Riddle ikut menyeringai senang. "Kau yang akan mati sehingga aku bisa bangkit dan berkuasa lagi!"

Xxxx

Suara desahan lega keluar dari bibir Draco setelah berhasil menyingkirkan batu agar bisa memberi jalan bagi Potter. Dia mendengar dengusan keluar dari Ron membuatnya menoleh pada sahabat kecilnya itu. "Aku akan susul Potter, kau di sini jaga si Lockhart kalau-kalau dia bangun, getok saja pakai batu!" kata Draco dan berusaha masuk ke lubang reruntuhan batu itu.

"Ya, tapi Dray-" tahan Ron dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kecemasan namun ditutupi. Draco tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pundak Ron beberapa kali, berniat menenangkannya.

"Kalau aku dan Potter tidak kembali dalam waktu satu jam, carilah bantuan," kata Draco dan berbalik namun gerakannya terhenti lagi. "Kau sahabat yang baik Ron," lanjut Draco dan dengan cepat memasuki jalan itu menyusul Potter.

Dia berjalan cepat mengabaikan perasaan pengecut di hatinya dan berusaha menjadi seorang Gryffindor, tapi entah kenapa dia selalu saja merasa ketakutan. Ada dorongan untuk kembali yang besar, tapi dia merasa ada beban besar yang menghantuinya untuk membawa Potter dan Ginny kembali dengan tubuh utuh. Dia mengacuhkan bau busuk tidak sedap dari sisa-sisa tulang ikan dan kulit ular besar yang berbau amis. Besar sekali usahanya agar tidak bergidik melihat keadaan sekelilingnya yang mengerikan.

Setelah dia berjalan cukup jauh, dia mendengar suara berdebum yang keras sekali. Dia berlari cepat dan berhenti di depan pintu berukiran ular yang telah terbuka lebar. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya dan melihat Potter yang tertatih bersimpuh di lantai yang dingin dengan pedang berkilau yang tercecer darah digenggam di tangannya. Dia juga menyadari sosok lain yang berdiri di dekat Potter, Draco mengenalnya, dia Tom Riddle, dari buku Diari.

Langkah cepat Draco membuat kehadirannya disadari oleh mereka karena Riddle dan Potter menoleh padanya. Saat melihat luka di tangan Potter yang ditutupi, Draco segera menghampiri anak itu dengan cemas. "Potter! Kau terluka!" Setelahnya Draco membelalak melihat ular raksaksa yang dia yakini Basilisk itu tergeletak dengan mulut menganga.

"Black! Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Potter cemas. Dia memandang marah pada Riddle membuat Draco bingung. Dia juga melihat Burung Pheonix Dumbledore yang ternyata terbang sambil bernyanyi di atas. "Kau tidak akan berjaya, masamu sudah lewat!"

"Tom Riddle?" tanya Draco. "Bagaimana-"

"Ya, Draco Black" jawab Riddle. Dia berjalan santai memutari keduanya dengan dingin. "Harry Potter akan mati dan kau hanya akan bisa membawa mayat keduanya," ejek Riddle membuat mata Draco menyipit padanya.

Saat mendengar itu Potter malah tertawa sinis dan Draco kini menyadari kenapa tangan Potter berdarah ditutupi. Tangan Potter yang menutupi luka itu dijauhkan dan terlihatlah sebuah taring yang menancap. Draco melihat ke arah taring-taring Basilisk, lalu ke arah Potter yang dengan susah payah mencabut taring itu. Wajahnya terlihat seperti menahan tangis dan dia berteriak saat akhirnya taring itu tercabut kasar. Wajah cantik itu terlihat begitu pucat dan seperti kehilangan kesadarannya, herannya Draco melihat dia menyeringai ke taring di tangannya.

"Potter, kau harus ke Hospital Wing! Kau terluka parah!" seru Draco panik dan memeluk Harry erat menahan tubuh yang lemas itu.

"Dia sekarat, Black. Dia sudah terkena racun Basilisk, sebentar lagi dia akan mati. Tidak ada yang bisa menawar racun itu. Percuma saja kau menolongnya sekarang," kata Riddle sinis saat Potter bersandar pada Draco. Dia mendelik saat Potter meraih buku Diarinya.

"Aku akan mati, tapi aku akan bersamamu bukan?" tanya Potter dengan senyum gelinya pada Riddle yang membelalak. Dia menancapkan taring itu tepat ke tengah buku, menuai jeritan Riddle yang bagian jantungnya bolong. Buku itu mengalirkan tinta deras dari tusukannya. Jeritan itu berkejaran dan Draco menahan Potter dengan erat karena dia ikut menjerit kencang.

Draco memeluk Potter erat karena dia takut. Begitu takutnya sampai dia ingin menangis pada Regulus, karena hanya pamannya itu yang bisa menolongnya. Dia takut karena Potter menjerit kesakitan bersama Riddle seolah dia ikut tertusuk dan tubuhnya menegang. Riddle lenyap dan Potter ambruk di dalam dekapan Draco.

Tubuh Potter mendingin dan bersandar pada Draco yang bingung tidak tahu harus apa. Dia hanya memeluk erat tubuh ringkih dan mungil itu yang bisa-bisanya menghadapi Basilisk. Dia tersenyum saat burung Pheonix Dumbledore mendarat di hadapannya. Burung itu menangis membuat Draco begitu sedih apalagi burung itu dengan sengaja menjatuhkan airmatanya di tangan Potter yang terluka.

Sebuah cahaya berkelip sesaat di lengan terluka Potter dan luka itu hilang tidak berbekas, hanya menyisakan sisa darah yang tadi bercecer. Suhu tubuh Potter kembali menghangat dan terasa gerakan dari anak Slytherin itu. Hampir saja Draco terjungkal karena gerakan cepat Potter yang tersentak kaget. Wajah Potter merona dan matanya membelalak terkejut. Tubuhnya kaku dan menegakan diri menjauh dari kungkungan lengan Draco.

Sejujurnya Draco ingin tertawa melihat wajah lucu Harry Potter yang langka ini. Ingin sekali dia mengabadikan momen ini. Tidak lama terdengar batuk kecil dan duduklah Ginny yang tersadar. Segera Draco bangkit dan membantu Ginny bangun. Dia mengabaikan tatapan tajam Potter yang terasa ditengkuknya, entah kenapa dia merinding, dan memeriksa keadaan Ginny.

"Draco! Aku tidak tahu! Awalnya aku menulis dan mengabaikan nasihat Dad soal barang-" Ginny bercerita sambil menahan tangisnya dan Draco menghentikannya dengan menenangkan kepanikan gadis itu. "Oh, apa kata Mum jika aku dikeluarkan!"

"Tenang dulu, Weasley," kata Potter yang sedang memungut tongkatnya. "Kau dipengaruhi, sebaiknya kita kembali sebelum Dumbledore menutup Hogwarts."

Ginny memandang Draco dan keduanya mengangguk mengikuti Potter keluar dari Kamar Rahasia. Burung Pheonix terbang rendah mengikuti Potter. Melihat punggung Potter yang berjalan di depannya, membuat Draco merasa Potter begitu jauh. Seolah dia tidak akan pernah bisa lagi merasakan kehangatan tubuh Potter yang membuatnya nyaman. Seolah Potter itu bintang di langit dan Draco akan jatuh sangat keras karena menggapainya. Tapi Draco tidak akan pernah peduli jika dia mati saat mencobanya.

Karena dia terluka demi mendapatkan cahaya bintang…..

 ** _To Be Continued…._**

Author's Note :

Sumimasen….

Ichie kembali minna-san! Bhuahahaaa! /minum oli/nah loh/

Sebelumnya,,, ARIGATOUU! Buat semua Review para reader,,, Ichie seneng banget atas semua Review kalian, apa lagi komen dan sarannya, betul-betul membangun. Nah, Ichie update karena kalian Review, sesuai janji Ichie, kalo reviewnya banyak, update akan cepet. Berhubung chapter dua ini buat tahun kedua, bukan berarti chapter depan bakal tamat tahun ketiga. Soalnya Ichie emang sengaja percepat tahun pertama dan kedua. Baru tahun ketiga jadi beberapa chapter, mungkin dua chapter buat setahun. Ichie gak tahu. /plak!/

Nah, ini dia, akhirnya Ichie memutuskan…. Jeng jeng jeng… kalo daphne akan jadi couple dengan….

FRED WEASLEY! WOOOOWWWW! /ala Chandra Liow/

Daphe Greengrass dan Fred Weasley

Senengnya! Makasih atas saran para Reviewer, ichie seneng banget atas partisipasi kalian buat ff ini. Gak tau harus bales apa, hiks. /ala pidato fanfic award/ maaf buat yang mau daphne ama Neville, nanti Ginny ama siapa? Nah loh… /spoiler mas! MAS! SPOILER!/

Jujur aja, ini Fanfic tersukses Ichie karena Reviewnya banyak! Gak sih, ini fanfic kedua tersukses setelah Uljima Chagiya. Tehee, tapi UC gak sesusah fanfic DSPH, serius. DSPH bikin Ichie melintir apalagi Ichie gak bikin plot, bodohnya. Nulisnya harus mood, kalo gak mood bakal aneh.

Untung aja Ichie bikin ini lagi santai gak punya kerjaan. Nyari kerja di Jakarta susah, sekalinya dapet, di Cikarang, gak diijinin bapake karena jauh. Duh, curcol nih… /disumpel/

Buat chapter depan, DSPH bakal update agak lamaa, sama sih kayak ini. Paling lama sebulanlah, tapi bakal sepanjang inilah, ya paling gede kayak chapter 3 ini, kira-kira 7k, bayangkan 7k! BAYANGKAN READER! Ini chapter terpanjang mungkin. BHUAHHAAAA! /sinting/

Nah, Ichie akan bales review reader yang anon,

Guest1 part 2 : wkwkwk, kalo lupa kenapa gak diliat lagi reviewmu nak? Tapi gak papa, ini buat yg anon. nih Ichie balas reviewmu. Awkward? AWKWARD? Ya ampun, ichie juga bingung kenapa jadi begini ceritanya. Wkwkwk. Tapi kan udah ichie bilang dari awal, kalo harry bakal jadi nyebelin di fanfic ini. Hahahaha! Apalagi tahun ketiga, makin parah brengseknya harry, bayangkan aja cewek2 sok ala pansy. Hahahaa! Iya, mereka musuhan. Trio gryffindor dan trio slytherin itu musuh! BHUAHAHAAA! /gampar/  
SIPP! Ini udah lanjut say, berkat reviewmu! Siders harus say thankyou berkat reviewmu, ff ini lanjut.

Guest 2 part 2 : maaf ya kalo ngirainnya Harco, ini drarry karena vote. Yah, meski awalnya looks like harco karena harry itu kuat, tapi ada alasan kok kenapa harry jadi uke. Hahahaa! /maksa/tendang/

Gerak G : Makasih makasih ,, /nyengir/ seneng deh kalo banyak yg suka. /joget 25/ sisi harry? Harrynya gak nyebelin? Bagus deh kalo seneng! Ini udah update chap 3 buat kamu say… (^^)b

larry1 : Yeey juga! Eiittss! Jangan seneng dulu sama harry. Wkwkwk, ada surprise di chap-chap belakang loohh..! ini alurnya ikutin canon tapi kebalikan gitu deh… gak sama sih ya? Beda ya? /plak/ ada yg ke canon ada yg enggak. Ya begitulah. Slytherin bikin organisasi? Bukan organisasi sih… kayak sisi sendirilah. Contoh kayak Voldemort sama Dumbledore. Jadi ada 3 sih. Wkwkwk. Ini harry. Gitu dah. Au ah… (=_=") yah anggap aja Light, Dark, sama Grey… butek gitu. /gampar/ … iya, draco ketarik ke harry yak? Yah, obsesi gitu deh… dray keren dengan caranya sendiri kok. Tehee…#ichie juga mauu!/buagh!  
ini ichie update nak… sama kok. Yg bertarung Cuma harry, terjawabkan pertanyaanmu di chap 3. Gak, ginny suka draco… beda bu.. iya, tapi kali ini yg nyusup bertiga. Hermione ambil rambut daphne karena dia duel ama daphne, bukan Millicent. YAP! BENAR SEKALI! ANDA DAPAT HADIAH BACA CHAP 3! BHUAHAHAHA! /Sinting/ oww, bocoran yah kamu sukanya! Hayoo,,, ini udah kilat belum? Kilatnya bareng ujan karena chap ini kebanjiran ampe 7k! bayangkan!BAYANGKANNNN! /Sumpel/ ini udah cepett! Masih kurang cepet jugaa!? Chap aku bagi dua biar apdet seminggu sekali. mau? Tapi jadi Cuma 2k atau 3k. nanti gak puas bacanyaa… (-.-?) ichie bingung..

dee aza : ini udah update,,, masih gak sabar,,, ini, isep permen dari honeydukes aja. Daphne yg beliin. /dugh!/ karakter OC? Sebetulnya ichie mau bikin oc… tapi takutnya gak cocok… nanti ada OC, tapi buat slight aja. Arigatou ne, keep review!

Larry2: lah ini ada dua, jangan-jangan kalian …. Kembang yg ditukar! /sembur/ gomen-gomen,,, wkwkwk,,, HAII! INI UDAH UPDATE LAGI! Ahhhh~~~ itu bagian favorit ichie tahuu,,,/lu yg bikin mbak!/ awas senyam senyum sendiri di sangka gila lohh! /Gebukin/ draco kan anak aneh.. (=_=?) /dibelekharrypakepedanggryffindor/ draco emang ichie bikin begitu biar bertolak belakang ama harry. Imbanginlah… seneng banget larry2 suka draco. /lirikharryyg matanyamelotot/ awas harry marah! Harry manis? /nepukharry/plak/ manis bet harry mah. Suka idenya? Wuah, bakal seru kok. Apalagi chap belakang-belakang,,, /padahal belom diketik/ ini udah update kilat! Berkat review kamu. Review lagi yak! /kasih galleon/

Guest3 part 2 : YEAAYY! INI NEXT CHAP LAGI! /tebarmelati ama aer teh/

Guest4 part 2 alias guest 1 di part 1 ; (oA0?)a nah kan ichie aja bingung… Ichie akan tunggu kamu review lagi. Pasti. /dudukditengahhujan/alay/plak/ benarkah! /alasinetron/ masa gak ada kekurangan? Typo gitu. /gampar aja mbak! Gampar!/ tuh kan, harry cute kok…/tepokjidatharry/ ide kamu soal daphne ama fred atau george itu ichie ambil ya? Ichie baru kepikiran looh! Serius! Trus nanti fred mati dan daphne menjanda.. /BAKAR! BAKAR AJA AUTHOR SINTING INI!/ bhuahhaaa! Wkwkwk, bercanda, iya, ichie bakal pasangin daphne ama Fred. ARIGATOU! Makasih banget idenya! Semoga kamu gak keberatan ichie ambil ide couple itu. Keep review ne? /kasih surat kepemilikan gringgrots/di demo goblin/

Guest5 part 2 : /lirik Ron/ sayangnya Nott sudah dikontrak di couple utama bakal sama Ron… jadi RonTheo.. /amvunn! Jangan bakar ichiee!/ gomen ne?/nunduk/ ichie tahu gak akan bisa nyenengin semua reader… harry gak ngapa-ngapain Nott kok… Cuma berantem doang… ala ala kayak ama draco di canon lah… OC murid baru slytherin? Heum, ichie bikin OC buat jadi pendukung sisi baru harry.. /lohh! SPOILERR! WOOYY!/ ini udah update, semoga makin penasaran. Wkwkwk keep review ne,,, makasih sarannya buat oc di slytherin, ichie bakal pake idemu! /kasih satu lemari coklat honeydukes/

Kyari Pamyu : Serius? Wah, senengnya ada newbie, wkwkwk, gak log in juga bakal ichie bales kok,,,/lirikparaguest/ bikin password baru aja. Ichie juga sering lupa password trus pas dikasih password baru dari ffn, ichie ganti pake password yg gampang. /ngerti gak? Enggak?yaudah pulang/ buat ajaa! Jadi kita bisa chat lewat pm, atau email, atau bbm, atau line, atau fb! /plak/ serius bagus? Arigatou! Wah, iya ya? Ooc abis, soalnya kan dia dari kecil gak diasuh keluarga Malfoy, ya, jadi begitulah, tidakk! Yg menang Vote itu Drarry nak,,, waw, /lirik pantat harry/dibakar draco/  
silahkan, banyak tanya aja, nanti malah dapet spoiler,/gantung/ ehm, soal regulus, kan dia tahunya kalo sirius itu ternyata jahat, dia kan gak tahu soal rahasia marauders. Dan dia kan gak ada hubungan apa-apa ama harry. Jadi dia gak bisa ngelakuin apa pun. Liat harry tuh jadi kayak liat mantan aja. BHUAHAHAHAA! /burned/  
jangan, nanti gimana cara blaise nyadar perasaannya ke hermione kalo gak ada Victor buat manas-manasin. /DASAR AUTHOR BEGOO! SPOILER WOOYY!/ ah gomen! Gomen! /duagh!bugh!plak!debug!/  
gak papa panjang, ichie jadi panjang juga balesnya. Wkwkwk, ini udah update loohh! Ichie masih jones kok. Digantungin ama DOI! JAMAN MASIH DIGANTUNGIN!? /tewas/ bye juga, tengkyu! Panggil aja ichie, jangan panggil nenek aja. (=_=) semua juga panggil ichie itu ichie, apalah.. keep review ne?

Terakhir... Thanks for reader, arigatou udah mau sempetin baca ff Ichie ini. Mohon ditunggu chapter nya.

Arigatou Ne!

Preview

"Panggil aku Draco, Senang kau mau penuhi undanganku."

"Kenapa aku mau mencari orang yang ingin membunuhku?"

"Begini, Lord Potter, Sirius Black adalah kakakku, Aku Regulus Black."

"Wow, Black, kau menang lotre,"

"Demi Merlin! Draconis Xander Black! Kau mengundangnya makan siang!?"

"Berencana menikahinya, Harry?"

" _Forgive_ _me_ , **_Milord_** ,"

Xxxx


	4. The Cursed Prince

Sambil berjalan diam di depan Ginevra Weasley dan Draco Black, Harry menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati bagaimana dengan bodohnya dia sampai pingsan dikungkungan Black. Semua akibat kecerobohannya sampai dia lemah begitu. Tapi yang paling disebalinya adalah kini, Black sedang asik dengan gadis yang pasti bakal jadi pacarnya, Harry yakin itu. Lihat saja bagaimana cemasnya si Black pirang bodoh itu pada gadisnya.

 _Typical!_ Dengus Harry, maka dia berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong kotor itu. Banyak sekali yang berkecamuk di pikirannya. Yang paling mengganggunya selain Black, adalah kenapa dia juga merasakan sakit saat dia menusuk buku diari Riddle.

Dia tahu jika Black menyadari hal itu. Dilihat dari gelagat Black saat memandangnya setelah dia sadar tadi. Anak lelaki bermata Silver itu pasti bertanya-tanya akan kenapa dia juga menjerit kesakitan. Apa pun alasannya, bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Dan Harry, menyadari jika dia takut.

Alasan buruk itu, akan menjadikan Black takut padanya. Yang lebih parah…

Dia takut jika Black akan membencinya….

Xxxx

Rate: M

Genre: Romance-Drama

Character Pairing: Draco Malfoy-Harry Potter

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

Warning : Typo, BxB, Yaoi, Fluff, Bash Chara! OOC! OC! Set PoA

Summary : Draco Black, seorang murid emas Gryffindor yang selalu terlibat masalah dan semua berkaitan dengan Lord Voldemort. Dan Harry Potter, Pangeran Slytherin yang dingin dan mendapat reputasi buruk meski dia adalah The Boy Who Lived. Nah, bagaimana cara takdir mempermainkan keduanya?

…

 _ **Ichie Kurosaki**_

 _ **Proudly Presents**_

 _ **The Dark Soul and Pure Heart**_

Xxxx

Hogwarts, Scotland

Pikiran Harry kosong. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia bayangkan dan kemudian dia memandang lelaki tua di hadapannya setelah debum pelan pintu yang ditutup Black. Dia memandang dingin kepala sekolahnya itu dan tidak bergerak saat dipersilahkan duduk. Dia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu lama berdua saja dengan penyihir ini.

"Anda tahu sesuatu, _sir_?" tanyanya langsung. Dia menghempaskan buku Diari Riddle di meja dan memandang kilau di mata Dumbledore. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana Riddle bisa meletakan memorinya di buku ini."

"Sihir hitam, Harry. Dia meletakannya dengan kekuatan gelap yang merusak jiwanya," jawab Dumbledore dengan perlahan.

"Juga, bagaimana mungkin aku seorang Pewaris Slytherin, _sir_? Jika seharusnya Voldemort merupakan yang terakhir," lanjut Harry dan mendekat sedikit untuk memandang Dumbledore dibalik kacamata bulan separuhnya. Dia meredam sedikit kebenciannya karena ulah pria tua inilah dia harus menderita di tempat bibinya. Pria tua ini, yang berdasarkan kisah Hagrid, memutuskan jika dia harus tinggal di rumah bibinya. Meski dia tahu itu bukan pilihan bagus, malah tahu jika tempat itu buruk.

"Kurasa, dia secara tidak sengaja memberikan sebagian kemampuannya padamu. Saat dia berusaha membunuhmu, Harry, dan kupikir dia tidak mengetahuinya," kata Dumbledore membuat Harry mengernyit.

"Sihir jahat apa, _sir_?" tanya Harry lagi. Namun kali ini jawabannya membuat dia kecewa karena Dumbledore menggeleng. "Jika anda paham, _sir_ , sihir yang dia gunakan untuk meletakan memorinya di buku, tidak akan jauh dengan sihir yang tidak sengaja dia lakukan saat memberikan sebagian kemampuannya padaku," kejar Harry.

Dumbledore terlihat sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Sepertinya dia tidak menduga akan pemahaman Harry. "Harry, _son_ , sebaiknya kau beristirahat."

Mata Harry menyipit sinis menyadari jika Dumbledore berdalih. "Kalau begitu saya permisi, _sir_ ," kata Harry dingin dan menunduk sedikit sebelum berlalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

Xxxx

Setelah terbunuhnya Basilisk dan selamatnya Ginny Weasley berkat Potter, Hogwarts selamat dan tidak jadi ditutup. Draco dan Ron kini diselamati banyak murid lain dan Potter justru menjauhi keramaian. Seperti ketika Justin Finch-Fletchley yang mendekatinya dan meminta maaf, anak itu mendelik dan pergi. Meski Draco dan Ron tidak melawan Basilisk, keduanya tetap jadi sorotan.

Draco dan Ron tidak bisa menutupi kegembiraan mereka saat mendapat masing-masing dua ratus poin termasuk Potter. Yang artinya sudah pasti Gryffindor akan memenangkan Piala Asrama karena Potter jelas membutuhkan dua ratus poin lagi untuk kemenangan Slytherin. Tapi nampaknya Potter tidak peduli dan hanya diam.

Setelah Potter berbicara berdua dengan Dumbledore, yang Draco tidak tahu soal apa, sepertinya Potter makin tertekan. Draco kini lebih sulit mendekatinya dan liburan musim panas akan datang. Bahkan ketika dia mengikuti Potter di koridor, dia sampai tidak sengaja menyenggol Zabini yang mengangkat alis melihatnya.

"Lihat langkahmu, Black, jadi tenar bukan berarti sekolah ini punyamu," komentar anak Slytherin itu pedas.

"Aku mencari Potter," sahut Draco tidak peduli. Dia mendelik tajam pada teman dekat Pangeran Slytherin itu.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti ayahnya, atau menyembunyikannya di saku?" timpal Zabini membuat Draco jengkel. Bahkan dia melihat seringai muncul di wajah anak Itali itu dan Draco berlalu pergi.

Saat akhirnya dia bisa menahan Potter yang ada di Aula Depan, dia tertegun melihat Potter yang dingin. "Potter?"

"Black, ada apa?" tanya Potter yang melihatnya dan bergerak ke pinggir koridor untuk bersandar. Entah kenapa Draco selalu melihatnya melakukan itu jika Draco yang mengajaknya bicara. Seolah akan membicarakan hal yang panjang dan memakan waktu. Karena setahunya, Potter tidak suka membuang-buang waktu untuk orang lain.

"Ah, emm, kau mau liburan musim panas ini berkunjung ke rumahku?" Draco menggigit sedikit bibirnya. "Aku mengundangmu," jawabnya gugup dan berusaha memandang ke arah lain.

"Akan kupikirkan," Potter mengangkat sedikit salah satu sudut bibirnya. Dia memandang ke arah lain dan menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dari Draco. Tangan putih anak itu di sembunyikan di punggungnya dan Draco hanya bisa bingung melihat tingkah pemuda itu. Potter selalu bisa membuat Draco bertanya-tanya.

"Apa kau mengalami masalah? Kau terlihat tidak baik sejak-"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, Black" dan Draco melihat senyum kaku Potter. "Aku akan berkunjung setelah menyelesaikan urusanku."

"Tentu, aku akan menunggumu, kabari aku," sahut Draco dan tersenyum senang. Dia lihat Potter menegakan dirinya. Lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Draco sendiri. Namun tidak Draco pungkiri kalau dia senang Potter menerima ajakannya. Dia tidak sabar menunggu liburan tiba.

Xxxx

Liburan musim panas merupakan waktu bagi Harry menderita. Bukan hanya kekerasan fisik semata yang dia terima, tapi batin dan hatinya. Sejak kecil dia tidak pernah bahagia hingga dia masuk Hogwarts. Sejujurnya, dia selalu takut kembali ke rumah keluarga Dursley. Di rumah itu, dia terbiasa kelaparan karena jatah makannya adalah makanan sisa. Itu jika dia tidak terkena hukuman.

Dia sudah terbiasa babak belur dipukuli Dudley yang membencinya. Atau digebuki paman Vernon karena membuat kesal bibi Petunia. Jika saja dia memiliki sedikit keberanian melarikan diri. Tapi justru dunia luar bagai mimpi mengerikan lainnya yang lebih mengerikan dari rumah Dursley. Belum tentu mereka yang di luar sana mau menerimanya, pikir Harry kecil.

Keluarga Dursley membenci hal-hal aneh. Berarti itu termasuk Harry. Sejujurnya Harry ingin sekali bisa normal senormal yang keluarga Dursley pikirkan. Normal tanpa sihir dan hal-hal menyimpang lainnya. Mereka tidak suka menjadi bahan pergunjingan dan ingin dipandang di lingkungan sekitar. Itu termasuk Harry menjadi orang yang bisa hidup lurus tanpa keganjilan atau pun melenceng. Maka normal adalah sesuai pandangan keluarga Dursley tanpa orientasi melenceng seperti yang mereka benci atau kefanatikan lain yang aneh.

Dia sering berkhayal ada orang asing yang membawanya pergi dan menyayanginya seperti bibi Petunia dan paman Vernon menyayangi Dudley. Jika saja kedua orangtuanya tidak meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Terakhir kali dia bertanya soal siapa nama orangtuanya, yang dijawab dengan geram oleh bibi Petunia, dia digebuki sampai tubuhnya membiru karena ditendangi paman Vernon. Dia tidak lagi berani bicara jika tidak ditanya.

Dia tidak berani menangis, jika tidak mau ditampari. Dia berandai memiliki uang, agar dia bisa tinggal sendiri dan hidup bahagia. Tapi dia menghentikan pengandaian itu saat mengintip dari celah pintu lemari bawah tangganya melihat keluarga Dursley makan malam dan dia dipanggil untuk mencuci piring. Betapa menyedihkan hidupnya. Dia harus bertahan setidaknya sampai dia lulus Hogwarts. Setidaknya dia hanya menderita selama musim panas dan ini sudah akan masuk tahun ketiga.

Kekesalannya tidak bisa dia tutupi. Setelah menggelembungkan bibinya, dia kini menginap di Leaky Cauldron. Dia juga telah menanyakan barang peninggalan orangtuanya ketika dia mengambil uang di Gringgrots, dia malah mendapati surat warisan dari ayahnya. Panggilan Lord Potter yang diumumkan oleh Gringgrots di Daily Prophet setelah dia menandatangani penerimaan warisan keluarga Potter untuknya membuatnya merasa kesepian. Karena dia tahu jika hanya dia seorang yang tersisa dari keturunan Potter. Dia bersyukur tidak mendapati warisan Salazar.

Dia kini tahu kenapa dia disebut sebagai bangsawan selain Vault miliknya sendiri, ternyata Vault keluarga Potter yang ada di nomer 21 lebih besar dari yang dia kira. Sebesar Aula Besar di Hogwarts, mungkin, mengingat berapa ratus tahun keluarga Potter ada. Belum Vault milik ibunya dan ayahnya. Jika saja dia tidak menanyakannya, apa yang akan dilakukan Dumbledore pada harta keluarganya? Dia mendesis ketika mengingat pembicaraannya terakhir kali dengan kepala sekolah itu.

Dia berharap pria tua itu akan termakan akting polosnya. Dia tahu pria tua itu mencoba memasuki pikirannya dan dia berhasil menyesatkan pikirannya. Semoga pria tua itu tidak sadar jika dikelabui. Dia harus berhati-hati soal bertindak sekarang. Dia juga berpikir akan menyelesaikan urusan Sirius Black yang mengincarnya.

Sirius Black.

Apa pria itu saudara Draco Black? Dia akan mengunjungi Draco Black besok lewat floo. Dia sedikit heran akan Menteri Sihir yang sangat menjaga ketat dirinya. Dia berdiri memandang keluar jendela. Dia berharap semua ini berakhir. Betapa dia berpikir hidupnya begitu berantakan. Kenapa semua tidak pernah berjalan mudah untuknya? Kenapa dia tidak menjadi Draconis Xander Black yang hidupnya bahagia?

Yang bahkan melakukan semua sesukanya dan tidak peduli semua konsekuensinya. Harry tidak takut mati. Dia sadar kenapa pedang Godric Gryffindor bisa dia tarik dari tangannya. Dia nekat dan keras kepala seperti Draco Black. Topi Seleksi tahu jika dia memiliki kriteria keempat asrama. Dia bahkan berpikir kenapa dia tidak membuat asrama sendiri saja.

Dia kemudian memilih untuk membaca buku pelajarannya yang baru yang dia beli beberapa hari lalu. Sudah seminggu lebih dia menginap di Leaky Cauldron. Dan setelah lelah dia memilih beristirahat.

Rumah keluarga Black besar dan dia cukup terkejut saat Black bilang jika rumah itu ada di kawasan Muggle.

"Selamat siang, Black, Mr. Black," sapa Harry yang baru saja keluar dari jaringan Floo.

"Panggil aku Draco," sahut Draco dengan senyum. "Senang kau mau penuhi undanganku."

"Suatu kehormata untukku," kata Harry dan mengangguk sedikit yang dibalas Mr. Black dengan anggukan singkat juga.

"Selamat datang, Lord Potter," ujar Mr. Black pada Harry dan ketiganya segera menuju ruang makan. Dia tidak mempedulikan panggilan Mr. Black padanya yang membuat Draco memandangnya penuh tanya. Draco? Dia pikir panggilan itu tidak buruk. Dan makan bersama keluarga Black, di mana salah satu anggotanya merupakan tawanan kabur yang mengincar kematiannya. "Menteri sihir menitipkanmu padaku begitu dia tahu kau akan memenuhi undangan ke sini, Lord Potter."

"Ya, sepertinya dia terlalu berlebihan soal tawanan Azkaban yang kabur itu. Mengingat kematiankulah yang diincar, Mr. Black," sahut Harry dan duduk dengan anggun di ruang makan. Dia tersenyum sopan pada pria yang berwajah tampan dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan yang Harry gunakan. Terbiasa bersama anak-anak Slytherin yang berwajah dingin membuat Harry nyaman menggunakannya.

"Oh, tentunya. Kuharap kau tidak mendatanginya, Lord Potter," senyum dingin Mr. Black membuat Harry menyatukan alisnya.

"Kenapa aku mau mencari orang yang ingin membunuhku?" tanya Harry dan pembicaraan itu terpotong dengan siapnya makan siang mereka. Dan dilanjutkan pembicaraan ringan mengenai sekolah Draco dan Harry.

"Kuharap kau tidak memberi contekan pada Draco lagi, Lord Potter, dia bisa jadi manja," kata Mr. Black.

"Aku tidak menyontek!" sangkal Draco jengkel. Apalagi dia melihat Harry yang menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan untuk menyembunyikan tawa. "Jangan tertawa, Harry!"

"Oh, maafkan aku, Mr. Black. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku tidak percaya dia tidak sadar kalau dia menyontek," sahut Harry serius. Lalu dia mencicipi hidangan penutup. Setelah acara makan siang itu, Mr. Black mengajak Harry ke ruang kerjanya tanpa Draco. "Ada hal penting, Mr. Black?"

"Begini, Lord Potter, Sirius Black adalah kakakku," jelas Mr. Black. "Aku Regulus Black."

"Nah, apa anda ingin membunuhku juga?" tanya Harry dan duduk di sofa di ruang kerja itu.

"Tidak," jawab Mr. Black jengkel. "Sirius Black adalah Black pertama yang masuk Gryffindor dan bersahabat dengan ayahmu, James Potter." Dia tidak mempedulikan tatapan Harry yang kini menajam. "Kupikir kau berhak tahu dan tidak membocorkan jika aku yang mengatakannya padamu, tapi-"

"Kumohon anda lanjutkan, Mr. Black," desis Harry yang merasakan emosi namun dia tahan dan wajahnya makin dingin. Emeraldnya berkilat. Dia terlalu pintar untuk anak berumur tiga belas tahun yang tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Dengar Lord Potter, ketika keluarga Potter bersembunyi dari incaran Dark Lord, Siriuslah yang jadi pemegang kunci keberadaan keluarga Potter menurut rumornya. Dan malam itu, setelah bertemu denganku, meski aku masih tidak mempercayainya, beredar kabar jika keluargamu telah diserang Dark Lord. Peter Pettigrew pun yang merupakan sahabat keluargamu juga menghilang diserang Sirius dan hanya tersisa jarinya."

"Jadi dia penyebab keluargaku mati? Dia mengkhianati mereka?" tanya Harry yang kehilangan udara. Bahkan Mr. Black tertegun saat intensitas sihir di ruangan itu meninggi. Harry berdiri dan angin yang entah datang dari mana bertiup di sekeliling ruangan. Membuat gorden bergoyang-goyang dan barang-barang bergeser.

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya" jawab Mr. Black. "Berpura-puralah tidak mendengar ini, Lord Potter."

Tapi Harry menahan tangisnya. Dia pandang Mr. Black yang mengernyit cemas saat tidak menemukan air mata di matanya. "Saya permisi, Mr. Black, terima kasih atas makan siangnya."

Xxxx

Liburan musim panas Draco begitu menyenangkan. Dia menginap di rumah Aunty Meda dan bermain bersama Tonks jika gadis itu libur dari pelatihan Aurornya. Dia senang sekali bercanda dengan Tonks. Kakak sepupunya itu orang yang ceroboh dan tidak jarang Draco menjahilinya. Yang dia senang dari Tonks adalah, gadis itu tidak mudah marah. Yang ada dia akan saling menjahili dan Tonks kadang bisa lebih parah menjahilinya ketimbang si kembar Weasley.

Setelah seminggi liburan di rumah keluarga Tonks, Draco dikunjungi keluarga Weasley yang baru pulang dari Mesir, sekalian bersama mereka berbelanja kebutuhan tahun ajaran baru. Juga ada Hermione yang baru selesai liburan di Perancis. Keluraga Weasley menang lotre sehingga mereka bisa mengunjungi Bill, kakak Ron yang bekerja di Gringgrots. Bahkan sisa uang mereka masih cukup untuk membelikan Ron tongkat baru. Itu setelah kedatangan Harry ke rumahnya, jadi Draco tidak perlu was-was Harry muncul saat ada mereka karena Harry sudah datang sebelum mereka.

Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang menuju Florean Fortescue setelah membeli semua keperluan mereka, mereka akan langsung ke Grimmauld Place setelah selesai jajan bersama. Mereka segera encari meja dan duduk di bagian pinggir sambil memesan. Saat dia sedang memilih menu, Hermione menyenggol-nyenggolnya membuatnya kesal. Pelayan menunggu mereka dengan sabar.

"Aku pesan ini, apa sih Hermione!?" ujar Draco. Pelayan segera pergi setelah memastikan pesanan mereka. hermione menyuruhnya melihat ke arah meja di pinggir dekat jendela. Draco kenal betul siapa yang duduk di sana sendirian. Saat itu juga mereka bertatapan dan sebuah senyum didapat Draco. Bunuh aku sekarang, Merlin!

"Sial sekali kita bertemu dia di sini," desis Ron kesal.

Saat itu juga Harry bangkit dan pergi keluar. Dia berjalan diiringi tatapan sinis Ron dan Hermione sedangkan Draco memandang Harry dengan penuh harap. Setidaknya Draco pikir akan ada sedikit yang berubah dari hubungan mereka setelah Harry makan siang di rumahnya pada liburan musim panas. Tapi Harry hanya melewatinya dan tidak menoleh sama sekali hingga hilang di kerumunan jalan Diagon Alley.

"Nah, aku sudah beli tongkat baru!" seru Ron. Saat itu Draco mencoba memusatkan perhatian pada dua sahabatnya dan melupakan Harry dari pikirannya.

Ketika Harry pulang dari rumahnya, Draco menemukan tatapan Regulus yang sudah jarang dia temukan. Tatapan sedih dan kesepian yang membuat dada Draco sesak. Dia tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan namun Draco tahu jika itu masalah berat. Apa lagi Harry pulang dengan tatapan mengerikan dan iris Emeraldnya berkilat-kilat tajam.

Dia ingin sekali sedewasa Harry hingga bisa mengerti dan berbicara serius dengan Regulus. Maka ketika dia bersama Regulus sampai di stasiun King's Cross dan melihat Harry yang bertegur sapa dengan keluarga Greengrass, dia tidak mau memeluk Regulus. "Aku sudah besar, tinggiku sudah naik," gumamnya membuat Regulus menyeringai.

"Jangan nangis!" ledek Regulus dan mengacak rambut pirang platinanya yang jatuh menutupi dahi. Dia melirik Harry yang mengangguk singkat di samping Daphne dan ketika gadis itu mengalungkan lengannya ke tangan Harry, dia membuang wajahnya.

"Jaga putri kami, Lord Potter," kata nyonya Greengrass dengan senyum lebar. "Senang mengenalmu, datanglah ke pesta keluarga kami Natal nanti, Lord Potter."

"Tentu, Mr. Greengrass, Mrs. Greengrass, kami permisi," sahut Harry dengan senyum sopannya.

" _Bye_ Mom, Dad," lalu keduanya naik ke kereta.

"Kenapa semua orang memanggi Harry dengan panggilan Lord, Regulus?" tanya Draco dan memandang tempat terakhir Harry terlihat. Dia kini kembali memandang Regulus. Dan hampir menonjok walinya yang menyeringai lebar.

"Karena dia seorang Lord, Drake, dia dari keluarga bangsawan dan Pewaris terakhir" jawab Regulus. "Sana masuk, kereta akan berangkat," Regulus menepuk pundaknya. "Kau cinta mati pada seorang Lord, Drakie? Berkelas sekali seleramu. Tapi pastikan dulu dia _faggot_ sepertimu atau tidak sebelum menyatakan cinta."

Draco kesal sekali dan lebih memilih mengacuhkan Regulus untuk pergi menaiki kereta. Dia sedang mencari kompartemen kosong saat tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang di hadapannya. "Ah, ma-"

"Tersesat?" tanya orang itu dengan senyum miring yang terlihat terhibur.

"Tidak!" jawab Draco jengkel. Dia tertegun saat orang di hadapannya memandangnya dengan iris Emeraldnya yang bersinar dan mengusap sedikit rambutnya. Kemudian Lord itu pergi meninggalkan Draco yang membeku. Senyuman Harry yang persis seperti senyum Regulus saat memandangnya itu terpatri di benaknya dan begitu mengganggunya.

"Wow, Black, kau menang lotre," kata Zabini dan menyeringai lalu menyusul Harry. Ya, yang mengusap rambutnya itu Lord Harry Potter, Merlin!

"Ekhem!"

Draco terkejut dan berbalik untuk menemukan Hermione dan Ron yang berdiri di belakangnya. Wajah merona Draco cukup untuk menjelaskan hal yang tidak bisa Draco jelaskan. "A-aku-"

"Cukup!" kata Ron. "Kami sudah lihat tahu!" keluhnya.

"Ayo, kami mencarimu dari tadi!" ujar Hermione dan menarik tangan Draco ke kompartemen mereka. "Sudah kuduga! Kau tidak seharusnya mendekati si Lord Potter itu. Bagaimana kalau dia hanya mempermainkan perasaanmu?"

Draco tidak menyangka jika teman-temannya mengetahui jika dia menyukai pemuda terkenal sempurna itu. Bagaimana pun dia menyembunyikannya, mereka tetap saja tahu. Apa dia semudah itu dibaca? "Ka-kalian salah paham!"

Ron memutar matanya kesal. "Apanya salah paham kalau kami selalu melihat kau memandangnya seperti gadis remaja jatuh cinta?"

"Aku tidak begitu!" sangkal Draco dan akhirnya mereka sampai di Kompartemen yang sudah diisi oleh koper mereka. Dia tahu jika sahabat-sahabatnya tidak akan setuju jika dia mendekati Lord Potter. Huuh, dia sudah biasa memanggil Harry dengan nama depannya. Pemuda itu terlalu sempurna bahkan untuk Draco, jelas saja semua menjulukinya Pangeran Slytherin. Bahkan semua anak Slytherin begitu menghormatinya.

"Aku tidak percaya dia menyentuhmu begitu! Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan langsung meninju wajah sok gantengnya itu," cibir Ron.

"Tapi dia memang manis Ron," aku Hermione. "Wajar jika Draco menyukainya."

"Hermione!" seru Ron tidak terima. Dia menatap tidak percaya pada Draco yang menyembunyikan rona tipis di pipinya.

"Regulus tidak mempermasalahkannya ketika dia datang untuk makan siang. Dia baik kok, buktinya dia memenuhi undangan makan siang dariku," bela Draco dan membuang pandangan. Dia jadi kesal pada sahabatnya itu, terbesit pikiran mengerjai Ron yang menyebalkan, tapi dia urungkan.

"Demi Merlin! Draconis Xander Black! Kau mengundangnya makan siang!?" Ron tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterperangahannya. Dia bahkan menunjuk-nunjuk Draco. Tapi semua kegiatannya terhenti saat pintu kompartemen mereka terbuka dan terlihatlah Trio Slytherin. Lord Potter berdiri dengan Greengrass dan Zabini di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

"Permisi, Weasley, Granger," sapa Lord Potter dengan anggukan singkat. "Aku Harry Potter, ini dua temanku Daphne Greengrass dan Blaise Zabini."

"Ada perlu apa, Lord Potter?" tanya Hermione berusaha sopan dan bergaya bangsawan. Dia mengangkat sedikit dagunya yang biasanya kata Ron itu sikap sok.

"Tidak kusangka Lord sepertimu mau mengingat orang-orang seperti kami, _Lord_ _Potter_ ," kata Ron sinis.

"Tentu, Weasley, orang seperti apa kau tepatnya?" balas Lord Potter dengan senyum miringnya yang tidak berarti. "Aku ingin menemui, Draco, Granger. Dan menyampaikan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Bisa beri kami privasi?"

"Di sini saja kalau tidak terlalu penting. Aku tidak mau kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kami awasi," kata Ron tajam dan menahan kejengkelannya. "Seperti menyentuhnya, mungkin," sindir Ron tidak peduli Draco merona.

"Maaf, Lord Potter," kata Draco dan berdiri. "Ada apa?"

"Kau serius memanggilku begitu juga?" tanya Lord Potter dengan kernyitan tidak suka. "Kau panggil aku Lord sekali lagi, kau akan kupermalukan di sini" ancamnya dingin.

"Maaf, Harry," ringis Draco. Dia terkejut saat Harry mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jubahnya dan itu berupa kotak kecil yang berpita merah dan emas. Khas warna kesukaannya yang merupakan warna Gryffindor. Dia tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Aku yang minta maaf. Kau memberiku kado, aku tidak menyangka. Nah, meski aku terlambat, ini, selamat ulang tahun untuk tiga bulan lalu." Dia serahkan kado itu pada Draco dengan rona merah di wajahnya yang sampai ke telinga. Namun ekspresi wajahnya dibuat secuek mungkin. Hal itu membuat Hermione menahan senyum geli. "Tenang saja Weasley, ini aman. Mr. Black telah mengujinya," sindir Harry pada Ron yang mendesis tidak suka. "Kau lebih protektif dari walinya sendiri."

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Lord Potter, tapi itu memang tugasku," balas Ron sengit. Dia memandang tajam pada Zabini yang menyeringai senang.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi, Draco, Granger, Weasley," kata Harry dan membungkuk tipis. Yang diikuti Zabini dan Greengrass sebelum berlalu ke kompartemen mereka. Begitu Draco berbalik pada dua sahabatnya, senyumnya begitu lebar.

"Ouhh, hentikan wajah bodohmu itu!" keluh Ron dan memandang sebal keluar jendela.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia begitu sopan. _Yeah_ , kelas bangsawan memang berbeda," komentar Hermione dengan senyum kecil melihat kebahagiaan Draco. "Ayo buka kadomu, Draco!"

"Apanya yang sopan?" ketus Ron.

"Itu karena kau yang memulainya, Ron, dia tidak semenyebalkan Nott, ingat? Setidaknya dia tidak pernah menghinaku atau menjahili anak-anak kelas satu!" kata Hermione jengkel. Draco duduk di sampingnya dan dia lihat remaja pirang itu membuka kadonya dengan menarik pita emasnya. Lalu ketika tutup kado berwarna merah gelap itu terbuka, keduanya membelalak terkejut. "Astaga!"

Draco sendiri tidak mempercayainya. Dia menarik keluar gelang perak dengan hiasan berupa batu Emerald itu. "Indah sekali," pujinya. Ron juga terkejut dan tahu itu hadiah mahal.

"Memangnya apa yang kau berikan padanya, Draco?" tanya Hermione antusias. Dia menyentuh sedikit gelang tipis yang berkilauan itu takut merusaknya.

"Aku hanya memberinya satu setel pakaian, celana dan jaket yang sepasang dengan syal untuk musim dingin," jawab Draco yang langsung mengenakan gelang itu. Dia tersenyum memandangi gelangnya. "Aku tidak menyangka."

Xxxx

Ejekan Daphne dan Blaise tidak berhenti meluncur meledek Harry yang acuh membaca buku Rune Kuno miliknya. Keduanya tahu jika dia mendekati Draco tanpa maksud apa pun.

"Berencana menikahinya, Harry?" ledek Blaise dengan seringainya. Harry mendengus.

"Hentikan!" ketus Harry. Dia dan Daphne melirik seseorang yang tidur di sisi Blaise. Dia membiarkan saja Daphne menyandar padanya. "Itu tidak berarti apa pun selain rasa terima kasih!"

"Kau ambil Ramalan, Harry?" tanya Daphne. Dia berkaca dengan kaca kecil yang dibawanya.

"Ya," jawab Harry. "Sebetulnya aku ragu. Sebab aku melihat Grim," lanjutnya membuat dua sahabatnya memandangnya terkejut.

"Kau bercanda" dengus Daphne. "Tidak lucu!"

Harry diam, dia tidak mau membahasnya jika dua temannya tidak percaya. Dia hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

Xxxx

"Kau pingsan, Lord Potter?" ejek Nott dan dia memperagakan adegan pingsan yang konyol bersama Crabbe dan Goyle yang tertawa. Hal itu membuat Harry kesal. Dan tanpa Nott duga, piala berisi jus labunya melayang dan menyipratkan air ke wajahnya. "Sial! Siapa yang melakukannya?!" sentaknya. Dia menatap tajam Harry, Daphne dan Blaise yang menyeringai. "Kau kan, Potter!"

"Kapan aku melakukannya, Nott?" tanya Harry santai dengan senyum miringnya. "Kau melihat kami makan dari tadi." Perkataan Harry benar, dia melihat ketiganya tidak mengayunkan tongkat sekali pun, bahkan memegangnya. Tidak terpikirkan olehnya jika Pangeran Slytherin itu _Wandless_.

Harry melihat ke arah Draco yang tersenyum senang padanya. Dia memilih melanjutkan makannya dan mengangkat salah satu alisnya pada Draco. Saat itu dia tahu jika Granger menyenggol Draco dan berbisik hingga Draco terkejut. Harry tahu jika arah pandang Draco tertuju pada pergelangan tangan kirinya yang mengenakan gelang emas dengan hiasan batu Ruby. Jadi Harry tahu jika Draco sudah membuka kadonya sebab gelang mereka memiliki bentuk yang sama. Dengan warna batu berbeda.

Draco menahan senyum dengan mengulum bibir saat Harry menyembunyikan rona tipis di pipinya. Lucu sekali pria tampan itu. "Jadi, _The_ _Cute_ _Prince_ sudah tahu kau mengikatnya?" ejek Daphne membuatnya menahan rona di pipinya yang seputih pualam. Tapi sepertinya gagal karena pipinya terasa panas.

"Diam Daphne, aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya," bisik Harry. "Dia tidak mengerti."

"Ouch! Tentu kau bisa mengotori otaknya. Kau tahu 'kan, kau bisa saja mengencani cowok lain tapi kau malah pilih si culun Black itu? Kenapa kau tidak tidur saja dengan Diggory? Dia tahu pasti cara menggerayangimu," detik berikutnya Daphne merasakan sakit di kakinya karena Harry menginjaknya. Dia tahan jerit kesakitannya dengan meringis.

Harry sadar jika Draco memperhatikan wajahnya yang bercampur antara kesal dan malu. "Aku bisa saja membakar rambutmu detik ini jika kau tidak diam, Greengrass," desis Harry yang menyerupai Parseltounge. "Aku akan normal!"

Rupanya Daphne sadar ucapannya keterlaluan. " _Forgive_ _me_ , _**Milord**_ ," katanya sambil menunduk sedikit. "Hanya menyarankan demi kepuasan anda."

Harry yang melihat seringaian dibalik menunduknya wajah Daphne mendengus kesal. Karena dia berdiri dan berlalu keluar dengan kesal. Dia merasakan suara langkah lain saat dia sudah di Aula Depan. Maka dia melambatkan langkahnya dan orang di belakangnya mempercepat langkah untuk menyamainya.

"Harry!" panggil Draco dan berdiri sejajar dengan Harry. Dia menggigit bibirnya dan menahan senyum. "Terima kasih kadonya, indah sekali."

Harry balas tersenyum dan dia melihat datangnya Profesor McGonagall yang menghampiri keduanya bersama Granger. "Mr. Potter, aku ingin meyakinkan kau kalau kau baik-baik saja setelah dengar kau pingsan. Ayo ikut aku ke Hospital Wing," dia baru saja hampir menyeret Harry sebelum sadar ada Draco di sana. "Ada masalah Mr. Black?" tanyanya tajam pada Draco yang menggeleng. Lalu dia berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti Granger.

"Aku permisi, Draco," kata Harry dan melewati Draco setelah menepuk pipinya.

Xxxx

Besok paginya, Nott benar-benar jadi menyebalkan untuk Harry namun dia tidak mempedulikannya. Draco senang setidaknya _mood_ Harry lebih baik dari semalam. Dia jadi lebih tenang dan kembali lebih peduli pada buku-bukunya. Maka Draco menoleh pada Ron yang mengomentari jadwal Hermione yang bentrok.

"Kau tidak bisa datang di dua kelas pada jam yang sama!" seru Blaise yang tidak percaya melihat jadwal Harry. Agaknya, itu juga terjadi pada Harry. Ron memandang tidak percaya ke meja Slytherin tempat pangeran sempurna itu ada.

"Kau lihat Ron? Bukan aku saja yang mengalaminya" dengus Hermione marah dan menyembunyikan jadwalnya.

"Aku sudah merundingkannya dengan Profesor Snape," kata Harry kalem. Dia meminum jus labunya santai dan kembali membaca bukunya.

"Nah, lihat ini! Kau ada kelas Ramalan dan Arithmancy jam sembilan! Lalu di jam siang kau ada Satwa Gaib dan Rune Kuno, bagaimana kau menghadirinya?" Blaise jelas tidak bisa dialihkan. Dia memandang Harry penuh tuntutan dan tidak bisa mencegah saat Harry menjambret jadwalnya.

"Aku kan memang tidak bisa ada di dua tempat yang bersamaan," sahut Harry. Dia memakan kue pai sambil menutup buku Arithmancy miliknya. Detik selanjutnya dia melirik Granger yang juga memandangnya.

Xxxx

Harusnya Harry tidak mempedulikan Ramalan dari Profesor Trelawney akan kematiannya. Amarahnya yang meledak di kelas itu jelas karena emosinya yang memuncak. Dia tahu dia memang melihat Grim di Magnolia Crescent dan tidak perlu memikirkannya. Tapi rasanya dia begitu kesal apa lagi mengingat kata-kata yang diberikan oleh Regulus Black.

Dia melihat Draco memandangnya cemas dan dia hanya menggedikkan kepalanya sedikit. Setelah ini akan ada pelajaran Satwa Gaib, dia menutup buku Arithmancy miliknya dan memakan makan siangnya.

"Sudahlah Harry, jangan kau pikirkan Profesor sinting Trelawney itu. Kau sudah dengar apa kata Profesor Mcgonagall kan?" kata Daphne dan mengusap bahunya. Dia diam saja dan membiarkan Daphne yang sudah selesai dengan makan siangnya, bersandar padanya sambil berkaca. Daphne sendiri tidak peduli jika banyak siswi lain yang memandang sirik padanya.

"Ya, ya, aku ingin pelajaran pertama Hagrid berjalan baik. Bantu aku mengawasi Nott yang aku jamin akan mengacaukannya," kata Harry dan melirik tajam pada Nott yang dikelilingi beberapa anak Slytherin yang tertawa.

"Tentu Harry," sahut Blaise dan memandang pada Granger yang juga balas memandangnya. Namun gadis yang ada di samping Weasley itu segera membuang wajahnya.

Setelah makan siang, mereka mengikuti Hagrid ke halaman yang berumput. Pelajaran Hagrid berjalan cukup lancar meski Harry dijebak anak-anak lain yang mundur agar dia yang pertama kali mencoba mendekati Hippogrif. Hingga Nott dengan bodohnya menghina Hippogrif bernama Buckbeak itu sampai dia diserang.

Dia melihat Draco, Granger dan Weasley yang mencemaskan Hagrid. Harry tahu ketiganya begitu dekat dengan Housekeeper Hogwarts itu melebihi dirinya sendiri. Beberapa kali Harry menemukan mereka mengunjungi Hagrid. Dalam hati Harry menyesal belum sempat memenuhi undangan Hagrid agar dia datang ke pondoknya. Harry ingat saat dia melihat Draco, Granger dan Weasley datang ke pondok Hagrid karena Weasley terkena mantranya sendiri hingga tanpa henti memuntahkan siput.

Daphne bilang Nott menghina Granger dengan sebutan _**Mudblood**_ dan bagi mereka itu adalah hinaan paling menyakitkan. Blaise dan Daphne mengakui mereka hanya menghina begitu di belakang orangnya, tidak pernah betul-betul memaksudkannya seperti Nott.

Harry hanya mengamati saat Granger membuka pagar agar Hagrid yang menggendong Nott yang merintih-rintih bisa lewat dan segera ke Hospital Wing. Dia juga diam saja saat beberapa anak Slytherin menyalahkan Hagrid dan berdebat dengan anak Gryffindor.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Asrama," kata Harry yang didengar semua yang ada di sana. Anak-anak Slytherin pun berlalu sambil menggerutu dan anak-anak Gryffindor mengikuti ke menara asrama sendiri. Tinggalah di sana Trio Gryffindor dan Trio Slytherin yang saling berpandangan.

"Lord Potter, awasi anak-anak ularmu!" ketus Ron membuat Harry memandangnya dengan mata berkilat. Ron gentar sedikit melihat warna mata Harry yang serupa kutukan Avada Kedavra memandangnya tajam. Dia bukannya tidak sadar pengaruh Harry pada semua murid Hogwarts. Dia melihat sendiri tadi, satu kalimat dari Harry yang menyuruh semua kembali ke asrama dan tidak ada satu murid pun yang membantah.

"Sebaiknya kalian menenangkan Hagrid, dia pasti sedih," sahut Harry dan kemudian dia berbalik bersama Daphne dan Blaise mengikuti anak Slytherin lain yang sudah lebih dulu ke asrama mereka di bawah tanah. Draco, Granger dan Weasley terdiam memandang kepergian Trio Slytherin itu.

"Kenapa dia peduli pada Hagrid seperti kita, Draco?" tanya Granger bingung. "Apa dia bermaksud meledek kita?"

"Tidak, dia memang dekat dengan Hagrid, setahuku," jawab Draco. "Ayo kita kembali!" ajaknya dan berhenti melangkah bersama Hermione saat Ron tidak bergerak. "Ron?"

"Aku akan ke Hospital Wing, ehm, aku akan menemani Hagrid," kata Ron dan terlihat jelas kegugupannya. Lalu dia pergi cepat meninggalkan keduanya ke Hospital Wing tanpa menunggu sahutan.

Hermione memandang bingung Draco yang mengangkat bahunya, lalu mereka kembali ke Menara Gryffindor.

Xxxx

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Suara itu mengagetkan Hagrid yang baru saja menutup pintu Hospital Wing. Dia memandang pemuda berambut merah itu bingung, "Ron?"

Tidak ada suara lagi dari anak jangkung itu, membuat Hagrid bertanya-tanya. Apa lagi sangat tidak biasa melihat Weasley satu ini sendiri tanpa Draco atau Hermione. Lagi pula, untuk apa dia bertanya tentang keadaan Nott. Bukankah mereka saling tidak menyukai. Permusuhan Ron dengan Nott sudah menjadi hal yang biasa di Hogwarts.

"Ehm, dia baik. Madam Pomfrey sudah sembuhkan dan tutup lukanya. Suruh dia istirahat agar cepat hilang sakitnya," jelas Hagrid. Lalu saat Ron hanya mengangguk, dia memilih berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Ron sambil bertanya-tanya, tapi beralih tidak mau pusing memikirkannya.

Xxxx

Sepertinya, Draco sama kesalnya dengan Ron karena tingkah Nott di pelajaran Ramuan. Karena Nott sengaja bertingkah agar Ron mengerjakan Ramuannya dengan mengadu pada kekesalan itu terbalaskan dengan super serunya pelajaran Defense Against of Dark Arts karena Profesor Lupin mengajar tentang cara menangani Boggart. Draco tahu ada yang terjadi karena Profesor Lupin menghalangi Harry menangani Bogart itu meski tidak ada satu pun yang menyadarinya. Harry sendiri hanya memandang Lupin dengan datar.

Hanya komplotan Nott yang tidak menyukai Lupin dan mengejeknya. Pelajaran Satwa Gaib jadi membosankan setelah kejadian diserangnya Nott oleh Hippogrif. Draco yang baru saja selesai latihan Quidditch menemukan Ron dan Hermione yang melihat pengumuman wisata ke Hogsmaede minggu ini. Ketiganya membicarakan acara jalan-jalan itu.

Pada hari mereka ke Hogsmaede, Draco melihat Harry yang berdebat dengan Profesor Snape, perdebatan itu cukup sengit dan sepertinya dimenangkan oleh Snape. Karena Harry memandang Snape dengan penuh dendam lalu berbalik pergi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia menemui Greengrass yang memandangnya penuh kesedihan dan Zabini yang prihatin lalu memeluk Harry singkat.

Meski Draco tidak menyukainya, dia tetap memperhatikan Greengrass yang mengatakan sesuatu untuk menenangkan Harry dan gadis itu mengecupi kedua pipi Harry. Sedangkan Lord Potter itu hanya mengangguk dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan menyuruh keduanya segera pergi. Pandangan Harry kosong dan dia berbalik pergi.

"Ayo Draco!" tarik Hermione membawanya ke kereta bersama Ron untuk segera pergi. Di kereta menuju Hogsmaede yang berjalan, Draco merenungi Harry yang dia tahu tidak ikut pergi. Pasti menyebalkan menjadi satu-satunya yang ditinggal sementara seluruh teman-temanmu pergi.

Dalam hati, Draco berpikir akan membeli sesuatu untuk Harry. Di Hogsmaede, Draco sempat melihat jika Greengrass memasuki toko yang kata Ron hanya untuk buang-buang keping emas. Gadis Slytherin yang digosipkan kekasih Harry itu memasuki toko pakaian mahal itu bersama Zabini. Sepertinya keduanya belanja dan ketika mereka melewati toko itu, Draco bersumpah tidak akan pernah mau memasukinya.

Dia sempat melihat harga satu jubah yang terlihat begitu mahal dipajang di etalase, harganya belasan galleon. Meski Draco ingin memberikan jubah itu untuk Harry yang pasti pantas memakainya, dia tidak akan melakukannya. Harry jelas bisa membelinya sendiri, jika Draco membelinya dan Regulus tahu, habislah dia. Perlu waktu berbulan-bulan untuk Draco menabung sebanyak itu.

Draco tahu jika dia juga keturunan bangsawan dan Regulus tidak akan pernah jatuh miskin. Tapi Regulus tidak memanjakannya seperti itu dan Draco juga tidak mau buang-buang uang. Maka dia, Ron yang bergidik menatap iri pada Zabini dan Greengrass, dan Hermione melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka serta ingin melihat Shierking Shark.

Xxxx

"Ini pakaian-pakaian yang kau beli," kata Daphne dan menyerahkan bungkusan belanjaan Harry. Sedangkan sang pemilik belanjaan hanya melirik sebentar sebelum kembali membaca bukunya ditemani Matcha Tea dan kue. "Apa kau mau melanjutkan pembelajaran sikap bangsawanmu dengan kami?"

Jawaban Harry adalah menutup bukunya dan menegakan diri memandang kedua sahabatnya. "Ya, apa kalian jadi membawakanku oleh-oleh?"

Daphne menyerahkan bungkusan lainnya ke meja Harry. "Ini barang-barang pesananmu. Ada bungkusan lain berisi banyak coklat dan permen," Daphne duduk diikuti Blaise.

"Kau sudah terlihat bersikap seperti Slytherin Harry, aku rasa aku dan Daphne sudah cukup mengajarimu caranya bersikap bangsawan," kata Blaise dan duduk di pinggir sofa. "Meskipun menggelembungkan bibimu bukan cara kami. Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Tidak ada yang menyalahkan emosimu meski berteriak sudah kami larang kau lakukan."

"Ayolah! Haruskah kau membahasnya sambil tertawa?" Harry mendengus melihat Blaise yang menahan kegeliannya. Dia memang menceritakannya pada dua temannya itu dan reaksi Blaise adalah tertawa keras yang berbanding terbalik dengan Daphne. Gadis itu mencelanya dengan alasan bagaimana jika dia dikeluarkan dan memperburuk reputasinya. Dalam ajaran sikap yang Daphne ajarkan padanya adalah selalu menjaga nama baik dengan menghindari masalah atau tingkah bodoh lain.

"Kau tinggal dengan Muggle busuk 'kan? Apa kau tidak mau membeli pakaian Muggle milikmu sendiri? Bakar saja baju dari mereka," kata Daphne sinis dan memakan kue di meja.

"Aku tidak memiliki uang Muggle," sela Harry. Dia memeriksa pakaian-pakaian penyihir dan jubah mahalnya yang dipesan oleh Daphne agar dia bisa membaur dengan Slytherin lainnya. Mayoritas anak-anak Slytherin berdarah murni yang kebanyakan bangsawan kaya atau yang hanya bersikap sok kaya. Dia mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk menuruti perintah Daphne ini.

"Tukar saja galleonmu, _Your_ _Majesty_ ," ujar Daphne bosan. "Meski aku tidak pernah ke dunia Muggle atau mengetahui tentang mereka, kau tahu seleraku bagus."

"Tidak, aku akan lakukan sendiri," sahut Harry sangsi. "Kau bisa saja meledak tiba-tiba. Rencana buruk membawamu ke sana." Dia bergidik dan mengabaikan tatapan mencela Daphne. Saat itu masuklah beberapa anak senior dan salah satunya Marcus Flint yang merupakan kapten Quidditch Slytherin.

"Lord Potter, Blaise, kita ada jadwal latihan Quidditch besok," katanya yang diangguki oleh Harry dan Blaise. Dia kemudian berlalu dengan senyum lebar.

"Kau benar-benar membuat Nott ngamuk!" ujar Daphne yang jelas jengkel. "Dia mencoba menjahiliku dan menyebar rumor aku pakai salep kecoak untuk rambutku."

Namun Blaise terlihat santai saja. "Biarkan saja anak manja itu. Toh dia gagal di seleksi kemarin melawan Harry itu salahnya."

Sepertinya Harry tidak tertarik dengan topik keduanya, maka dia bangkit dan membawa barang-barangnya untuk masuk ke kamar. Keistimewaan di Slytherin adalah dua orang untuk satu kamar dan Harry sekamar dengan Blaise. Kamarnya luas dengan lemari belajar masing-masing. Dia duduk di kasurnya dan merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Dekorasi kamar Slytherin tentu saja dengan perpaduan warna hijau dan Silver dengan lambang ular.

Dia telah menyelesaikan essay-essaynya dan mempelajari bab pertengahan untuk kelas enam. Dia tidak menceritakan jika selama teman-temannya ke Hogsmaede dia ke berbincang dengan Profesor Lupin di kantornya. Memang pembicaraan yang tidak penting dan bahwa dulu Profesor Lupin kenal dekat dengan orangtuanya. Dan dia kembali bertemu Profesor Snape yang memberikan Ramuan untuk Lupin.

Dia masih kesal akan penolakan Snape soal tanda tangan walinya. Meski itu bukan salah Snape sepenuhnya tapi entah kenapa Harry begitu kesal. Harry tahu jika Snape memperlakukannya berbeda dengan anak Slytherin lain. Guru Asrama Slytherin itu membencinya yang dia tidak tahu kenapa. Dan Harry cenderung membenci balik orang yang membencinya.

Dia kesal dengan hidupnya. Dia hanya ingin semua berakhir. Berada di Asrama ular membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak leluasa karena entah kenapa, anak Slytherin lain menjadikannya panutan dan anak asrama lain mencelanya. Dia menerima saran Daphne agar belajar bersikap seperti darah murni lain dan meski itu menyiksanya, itu cukup membuatnya nyaman dan terlindungi.

Dia buka telapak tangannya, jari-jarinya lentik dan ada banyak luka karena terlalu sering menulis essay. Dia senang belajar dan katanya, ibunya adalah murid kelahiran Muggle paling jenius di dunia sihir pada masanya. Dia ingin seperti ibunya dan dia kini mendapat predikat penyihir jenius yang bersaing dengan Granger. Berpikir soal Granger, orangtuanya pasti ingin dia memiliki istri seperti gadis itu.

Jika saja dia normal, dia akan memilih Granger. Tapi hatinya menolak saran itu dan mencari kebahagiaan lain. Dia hanya ingin jadi seperti orang tuanya, jadi seperti ayahnya yang merupakan Seeker hebat. Itulah alasan dia mengalahkan Nott. Jadi penyihir yang termashyur dan hebat agar kedua orangtuanya bangga, maka dia terima saran topi Seleksi agar masuk asrama Slytherin. Tanpa tahu jika itu asrama musuh ayahnya. Tanpa _peduli_ juga itu asrama pembunuh orangtuanya.

Dan terjadilah, dia menjadi penyihir hebat yang dipandang semua penyihir. Bahkan oleh anak asrama Ular sekali pun. Tapi kenapa, dia masih tidak puas atas semua pencapaiannya?

 _Mengapa, Dia belum bahagia…?_

 _ **To Be Contiued….**_

Xxxx

Ichie's Note : KYAAAA! GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAN! Ichie telah mengalami bulan yang berat, /pingsan/ hingga gak bisa updet, beli paket internet buat diri sendiri aja gak bisa coba!? Sedih gak sih? Hutang numpuk dan hidup ichie sekarang melanglangbuana gak jelas setelah ditendang ortu dari rumah. Betapa sedihnya hidup jadi Ichie.

Tapi sekarang ichie bisa updet. Buat chap depan, harap di nanti ya, ichie gak bisa janjiin, nanti kayak chap ini lagi. Bener-bener maaf ya, reader-san, semoga pada seneng sama chap ini. Meski masih belum ada bumbu2 yg sedapnya. Ichie mau dapet alur yg slow, kayak ff Hello! Itu keren banget! Kyaa! Baca berapa kali pun tetep aja.

Udah cukup curcolnya. Btw, untuk review di chap ini, mohon maaf banget ichie belum bisa sempet bales review kalian semua. Harap maklumi ichie, apa lagi yg baru2 review. Tapi buat yg review chap ini, bakal ichie bales reviewnya di chap depan. Ichie lagi coba cari2 waktu luang. Lagi sibuk kerja dan banyak hal2 yang menyebalkan lainnya.

Nah, buat sekarang, selamat nikmatin ajaaa!

Harap review, kalo banyak, lebih dari 20 misalnya, bakal langsung updet chap selanjutnya! /kissu!

Preview

"Aku tahu kau punya segalanya. Tapi kuharap kalau kau boleh ke Hogsmaede lain kali, kau mau pergi denganku."

"Banyak hal yang tidak aku punya, Draco. Tidak ada yang sempurna."

"Kupikir kau memang mendekati Granger. Aku kaget melihatnya,"

"Kalau mencari istri, aku ingin gadis itu setara dengan ibuku."

"Apa kau juga berpikir jika Sirius Black mengincarku? Karena aku harusnya mati bersama kedua orang tuaku saat seluruh _Death_ _Eater_ mengincar keluargaku? Begitu?"

"Dia butuh waktu sendiri, _**Black**_ ,"

"Dia persis sekali dengan si Nott bajingan, Draco! Kenapa sih kau suka padanya?"

"Bukan salah kami, _**Muggleborn**_!"

See You Next Week!


	5. The Truth is Kill Me

_Potongan kisah sebagai pembuka…_

Pandangan Harry pada Draco menunjukkan penyesalan yang sangat besar. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Draco yang masuk ke ruang ganti bersama anggota Quidditch Gryffindor lainnya. Dia pasti akan diam saja di depan ruang kamar mandi jika Blaise tidak menyeretnya memasuki biliknya. Suara debum pintu bilik menyadarkannya jika Blaise sudah memasuki bilik sebelah. Mereka memang ditinggal anggota Quidditch Slytherin yang lain karena mereka memilih terbang santai sebelum anak Gryffindor yang lain datang.

"Kau tidak berusaha meluruskan gosipmu dengan Granger? Black sepertinya terpengaruh dan kau sadarkan jika dia menjauhimu? Dia tidak lagi memandangimu," kata Blaise memulai percakapan saat dia menyiram tubuhnya dengan air dingin.

"Tidak peduli dan Granger bilang percuma. Toh akan terjadi lagi kami melakukan itu sebelum masalah yang kami bahas selesai. Soal Draco, aku akan menyelesaikannya belakangan."

"Kupikir kau memang mendekati Granger. Aku kaget melihatnya," sahut Blaise dan suaranya terdengar berbeda di telinga Harry.

"Jujur saja, kalau aku normal, aku memang menyukainya. Dia cantik, cerdas, dia gadis sempurna menurutku. Dia akan jadi istri dan ibu yang mengagumkan, Blaise." Saat itu Harry yang memejamkan mata sambil menikmati aliran air membayangkan wajah ibunya.

"Yeah, kudengar Granger mirip ibumu. Dia kelahiran Muggle paling jenius di masanya 'kan?" tanya Blaise dan Harry mendengar aliran deras air di bilik Blaise.

"Kalau mencari istri, aku ingin gadis itu setara dengan ibuku." Padahal Harry hanya menyahut asal. Itu adalah pengandaiannya pada awal mengenal ibunya.

"Wow, seleramu tinggi sekali. Kalian serasi, menurutku. Kalau saja kau tidak pernah menangis padaku dan Daphne soal kau pikir kau _faggot_ ," ujar Blaise dan dia mengaduh saat tertimpuk botol berisi sabun cair yang berat.

"Aku tidak nangis!" seru Harry marah. Blaise pasti menertawakan wajahnya yang terasa panas saat ini. Dia jadi ingat jika dia seperti mempermainkan Draco Black. Dia telah memutuskan jika setelah dia pingsan karena Dementor, dia akan menjauhi Draco Black. Dia telah berpikir dan memutuskan. Draco akan menghalangi rencananya, maka dia harus menjauhi Draco Black.

 _Itu jika dia bisa…_

Xxxx

 _ **Ichie Kurosaki**_

 _ **Proudly Presents**_

 _ **The Dark Soul and Pure Heart**_

Rate: M

Genre: Romance-Drama

Character Pairing: Draco Black nee Malfoy-Harry Potter

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

Warning : Typo, BxB, Yaoi, Fluff, War, Bash Chara! OOC! OC!

Summary : Draco Black, seorang murid emas Gryffindor yang selalu terlibat masalah dan semua berkaitan dengan Lord Voldemort. Dan Harry Potter, Pangeran Slytherin yang dingin dan mendapat reputasi buruk meski dia adalah The Boy Who Lived. Nah, bagaimana cara takdir mempermainkan keduanya?

Hogwarts, Scotland

Harry terdiam menyadari pikirannya sendiri.

 _Mengapa dia belum bahagia?_

Dia harusnya senang sudah bisa menjadi penyihir yang hebat. Dia belajar keras hingga dua tahun berturut-turut menjadi juara satu mengalahkan Granger. Kini menjadi Seeker mengalahkan Nott seperti ayahnya. Dia menjadi penyihir yang dihormati bahkan oleh anak-anak Slytherin dengan bantuan Daphne dan Blaise. Apa yang kurang?

 _Dia tidak tahu…_

Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya sadar dari lamunan. "Harry! Ayo turun! Pesta sudah dimulai," kata Blaise membuatnya berdiri dan keluar kamar dan bertiga mereka turun ke Aula Besar untuk pesta Hallowen.

Pesta itu sangat meriah dengan atraksi dari para hantu dan makanan yang enak-enak. Harry merasa senang dan melihat wajah ceria Draco. Saat mereka bertatapan, Draco memberi isyarat agar mengikutinya. Maka Harry bangun dan mengikuti Draco yang jalan keluar Aula Besar tanpa disadari yang lain.

Begitu mereka berada di Aula Depan yang sepi, Draco berhenti dan berbalik untuk menemukan Harry yang mendekati tembok dan bersandar. Harry tidak tahu kenapa dia mau repot-repot menerima kehadiran Draco. Awalnya memang dia yang menolak pertemanan dengan anak berambut pirang itu. Namun dia juga yang perlahan memberi celah agar bisa mendekatinya.

Dia berpikir jika dekat dengan Draco akan menghalangi rencananya. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Itukah yang membuatnya belum bisa bahagia? Pembatasan diri?

"Hey, Harry," kata Draco dan berdiri berhadapan dengannya. "Aku tahu kau tidak bisa ke Hogsmaede, maaf. Jadi aku membelikanmu sesuatu," dia memasukan tangannya ke saku jubahnya.

Harry hanya memandang pemuda berambut pirang itu. Entah kenapa tiap berhadapan dengannya, Harry merasa kehilangan batasannya. Semua pelatihan tata krama soal darah murni yang diajarkan Daphne dan Blaise padanya terlupakan. Harry kehilangan pegangannya. Seluruh alasan dia membenci dunia lenyap. Dia lihat pemuda pirang dengan mata beriris Silver yang dia sukai itu mengeluarkan kotak kecil.

"Ini hanya hiasan kecil. Kuharap kau suka," kata Draco dengan ringisan. "Aku tahu kau punya segalanya. Tapi kuharap kalau kau boleh ke Hogsmaede lain kali, kau mau pergi denganku."

Itu sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dan sudah berapa kali Harry mengingatkan Draco untuk menjauhi bahaya yang tidak lain dirinya sendiri. "Trims, hadiahnya," kata Harry tersenyum kecil dan menerima bingkisan dari Draco. "Banyak hal yang tidak aku punya, Draco. Tidak ada yang sempurna."

"Yeah, kau ben-"

"Bagaimana jalan-jalanmu tadi, menyenangkan?" tanya Harry dengan wajah sebiasa mungkin. Sulit untuk melepas wajah dinginnya jika sudah terbiasa. Sepertinya Draco kaget dia bertanya begitu, tapi pemuda di hadapannya segera bercerita acara wisatanya dengan Granger dan Weasley dengan semangat.

"Lalu kami ke Shrieking Shack, ternyata dari jauh saja sudah menyeramkan," tiba-tiba Draco berhenti dan dia menunduk. "Ups, aku terlalu banyak bicara," ujarnya malu. "Sebaiknya aku kembali ke dalam. Ron dan Hermione pasti mencariku."

Harry masih bersandar dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum geli. Dia memperhatikan Draco yang kaki jenjangnya berjalan cepat kembali ke Aula Besar. Setelahnya Harry membuka kado dari Draco dan tersenyum mengetahui itu hiasan berupa pin berbentuk Snitch. Lalu dia menyusul pemuda itu kembali ke Aula Besar.

Setelah pesta usai, anak-anak kembali ke Asrama dan Harry berjalan diiringi Daphne dan Blaise. Dia acuh saja mendengar ejekan Nott. Dia bersama Daphne dan Blaise duduk untuk beristirahat sejenak di ruang Rekreasi Slytherin. Tapi hanya beberapa saat sampai Prefek Slytherin masuk dan mengatakan kalau mereka harus bermalam di Aula Besar.

Daphne, Blaise dan Harry meski bingung, segera berganti piyama dan didampingi para Prefek kembali ke Aula Besar dan di sana sudah ramai. Mendengar anak-anak lain bercerita, kini Harry, Daphne dan Blaise tahu kalau lukisan penjaga menara Gryffindor diserang Sirius Black. Harry termenung sambil beristirahat dan memejamkan matanya di kantong tidur. Apa Sirius Black mengira Harry adalah anak Gryffindor seperti orangtuanya?

Saat itu dia menoleh dan kembali membuka mata setelah mendengar perbincangan Dumbledore dan Snape. Dia lihat jika Daphne dan Blaise ikut membuka mata dan mereka bertatapan. Dumbledore tidak membiarkan para Dementor masuk kastil dan Sirius Black belum ditemukan. Harry kembali memejamkan matanya dan berusaha terlelap sambil berusaha keras tidak membayangkan bertemu Sirius Black dan dia berusaha membunuh pria gila itu.

Esoknya, tidak ada berita lain selain membicarakan Sirius Black. Dan Harry hampir tidak pernah sendirian, dia bahkan pernah dikawal si kembar weasley yang menggodanya. "Hati-hati Harry, kami tidak mau Lord sepertimu punah karena diserang Sirius Black dan Hermione berkuasa jadi juara satu."

Harry nyengir pada Fred yang hampir terlonjak melihatnya. "Kenapa kalian tidak buat jebakan untuk Sirius Black di depan Menara Gryffindor kalau-kalau dia mencoba masuk lagi?"

George melirik senang pada Fred, "sudah. Dan Percy si Ketua Murid mengamuk saat kami pasang Bom Kotoran. Wajahnya jadi ungu-"

"Atau hijau-"

"Dan berkerut!"

Harry tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan kedua weasley itu terperanjat. "Kita harus dapat puluhan galleon, Fred!"

"Kita membuat rekor-"

"Karena kita membuktikan Lord Potter-"

"Bisa tertawa!"

"Kita terhebat!"

"Merlin!" kata Harry yang meredakan tawanya. "Apa kalian tidak tahu jika adik kalian tidak suka padaku? Dia bisa marah kalian dekat denganku," Harry tersenyum geli pada keduanya.

"Oh, jangan pedulikan Ronnie kiddy kins. Dia bahan kejahilan kami dan Draco," Fred mengibaskan tangannya. "Kami belum terima kasih padamu sudah menyelamatkan Ginny."

"Aku senang kalian menyingkirkan orang agar aku leluasa berjalan," goda Harry pada keduanya yang menyeringai.

"Tentu Lord Potter" George membungkuk ala pelayan.

"Hentikan panggil aku Lord! Aku membencinya," keluh Harry.

"Baik, Potter," Fred mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

" _Just_ Harry."

"Wow, tidak kusangka!"

"Baik, aku akan terlambat jika kalian tidak mempersilahkan," kata Harry dengan ringisan. Dan dia masih nyengir geli saat keduanya kembali bertingkah ala bangsawan. Dia kemudian bergegas ke kelas Rune Kuno yang jamnya bertabrakan dengan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Dan di kelas ternyata bukan Profesor Lupin yang mengajar tetapi Snape yang sangat menyebalkan hingga Granger hampir menangis.

Setelah kelas selesai dan Harry melihat Granger sudah jalan lebih dulu berdua dengan Draco karena Weasley masih membicarakan soal detensi dengan Snape. Dia mengabaikan Daphne dan Blaise yang memanggilnya heran dan mengejar Granger lalu memegang bahunya. Granger menatapnya terkejut apalagi melihat dia tersenyum.

"Hallo, Granger," katanya dan Granger tergagap membalas sapaannya. Sedikit-sedikit dia melirik Draco. "Aku ingin berbicara berdua denganmu, sebentar saja," kata Harry lagi sambil menahan lengannya.

Xxxx

"Aku ingin berbicara berdua denganmu, sebentar saja," kata Harry yang tidak melirik Draco sama sekali meski Hermione menoleh padanya berkali-kali seolah meminta persetujuan.

Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Harry akan menampakan senyumnya pada Hermione. Setahunya Harry hanya tersenyum padanya. Tapi…

Memangnya dia siapa? Selama ini kan dia hanya teman. Tidak lebih. Dia hanya yakin jika Harry itu _faggot_ dan tertarik padanya. Lalu apa maksudnya gelang mereka? _Well_ , bisa saja itu tanda pertemanan yang tidak lebih bukan? Dia diam saja saat Harry menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Hermione dan menuntunnya ke sudut koridor. Dia tidak peduli jika keduanya kini jadi pusat perhatian.

Draco memperhatikan keduanya yang berbicara serius dan dia mengernyit saat Hermione malah tersenyum senang ketika Harry berbisik di telinganya. Mereka bisik-bisik!? Bukan bisik-bisik sih, tapi Harry potter berbisik di telinga Hermione dan mereka berdekatan! Draco menahan denyutan di hatinya dan membuang pandang ke arah lain.

Dia menemukan Greengrass yang berdiri di dekat jendela koridor bersama Zabini menunggu Harry. Dia makin kesal saat keduanya menyeringai padanya. Entah meski Draco tidak tahu apa maksud seringai keduanya, dia sangat kesal. Seolah dia yakin jika mereka mengejeknya. Dia kembali melirik Harry dan Hermione dan matanya melebar terkejut. Dia melihat keduanya bergenggaman tangan!

Itu sebelum Harry bergeser agar tubuhnya menutupi Hermione dan dia berbisik sedikit. Lalu dia menjauhi tubuhnya dan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya tanpa melirik Draco sedikit pun. Dia tepat melakukan itu sebelum Ron datang dan mengeluh soal detensinya.

Hari berikutnya gosip jika Granger pacaran dengan Lord Potter di koridor menyebar cepat di sekolah. Ron yang tidak melihat kejadian langsung percaya saja pada Hermione. Sepertinya Hermione peka jika Draco cemburu padanya karena gadis itu terus-terusan menatap tidak enak padanya.

Patah hati Draco soal terungkapnya jika Harry bukan _faggot_ adalah saat Harry baru selesai latihan dan tim Quidditch Gryffindor bergantian memakai lapangan. Dia mendengar jika Zabini dan Harry membicarakan soal gosip itu di ruang ganti. Dia yang baru selesai berganti seragam dengan kostum Quidditch terdiam saat Harry dan Zabini berbincang di kamar mandi.

"Kau tidak berusaha meluruskan gosipmu dengan Granger? Black sepertinya terpengaruh dan kau sadarkan jika dia menjauhimu? Dia tidak lagi memandangimu," kata Blaise.

"Tidak peduli dan Granger bilang percuma. Toh akan terjadi lagi kami melakukan itu sebelum masalah yang kami bahas selesai. Soal Draco, aku akan menyelesaikannya belakangan."

"Kupikir kau memang mendekati Granger. Aku kaget melihatnya,"

"Jujur saja, kalau aku normal, aku memang menyukainya. Dia cantik, cerdas, dia gadis sempurna menurutku. Dia akan jadi istri dan ibu yang mengagumkan, Blaise."

"Yeah, kudengar Granger mirip ibumu. Dia kelahiran Muggle paling jenius di masanya 'kan?"

"Kalau mencari istri, aku ingin gadis itu setara dengan ibuku."

"Wow, seleramu tinggi sekali. Kalian serasi-"

Draco mundur dari ruang ganti itu dan segera berlari keluar menuju lapangan Quidditch dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya dan berusaha fokus pada latihan Quidditchnya. Dia akan melawan Harry di pertandingan pertama musim ini. Terdengar desas-desus kalau Harry adalah Seeker yang sangat hebat dan Wood sudah panik sekali. Apa lagi saat mereka tahu jika Harry mendapat kiriman sapu baru di meja dan seluruh anak Slytherin mengenakan sapu Nimbus Dua Ribu Satu.

Xxxx

Sebetulnya Draco ragu. Untuk apa dia berdiri di sini sekarang. Di depan Hospital Wing dan menunggu anak-anak Slytherin lain selesai menjenguk Harry. Ini tidak seperti yang dia duga. Pertandingan pertamanya dengan Harry tidak berlangsung adil. Harry diserang Dementor dan jatuh dari sapu sementara dia menangkap Snitch. Dan tentu saja Gryffindor dinyatakan menang tapi tidak pernah dia merasa setidak nyaman ini.

Dia bersembunyi di balik patung saat melihat anggota tim Quidditch Slytherin keluar dari Hospital Wing tapi tanpa Zabini dan Greengrass. Setidaknya kedua anak itu lebih baik dari pada segerombolan anak Slytherin. Maka dia beranikan dirinya menunggu di dekat pintu.

"Bawakan bukuku" kata Harry dengan bosan. "Madam Pomfrey pasti akan menahanku di sini. Aku akan sekarat kebosanan."

"Serius Harry? Aku akan bawakan kau tugasku kalau kau butuh," sahut Blaise dan Draco menatap dengan mata menyipit saat tangan Blaise mengusap dahi Harry. Dan Harry tidak seperti yang Draco harapkan, membiarkan saja Blaise menyentuhnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bukan anak idiot," cetus Harry.

"Kata siapa kau idiot?" sepertinya balasan itu membuat Harry kesal karena Blaise terdorong ke belakang. Mungkin Harry menampik Blaise.

"Hentikan kalian! Kami pamit dulu Harry dan kembali dengan membawa buku membosankanmu. Ada tamu yang kau harapkan, eh?" Daphne menjambret Blaise dan menggelanyut di lengan lelaki tinggi kekar itu. Pemuda keturunan Italia dengan kulit tan dan rambut coklat serta bermata tajam itu mendengus saja.

"Cepat pergi!" seru Harry datar. Dia tertawa kecil saat keduanya mendengus dengan sikapnya. Mereka berpapasan dengan Draco yang berdiri di pintu. Keduanya memandangnya tajam membuatnya tidak nyaman sebelum berlalu pergi. Dia melangkah santai mendekati Harry yang bersandar pada bantal.

"Lebih baik?" tanyanya. Dia tersenyum kecil saat Harry mengangguk.

"Sebetulnya tidak begitu baik. Daphne menunjukan sapu baruku hancur menabrak pohon Dedalu Perkasa," jawab Harry jujur dan mengerling pada patahan-patahan sapunya di lantai samping kasurnya.

"Ouh, sapu baru? Apa mereknya?" tanya Draco sambil memeriksa serpihan sapu Harry. Jelas sekali jika itu sapu baru melihat betapa mulus dan beningnya sapu itu.

"Nimbus Dua Ribu," jawab Harry. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Draco mengangkat alis bingung. "Itu sapu pertama yang kulihat. Dan kupikir tidak akan berbeda jauh dengan keluaran terbarunya jika aku membelinya. Itu sapu Nimbus Dua Ribu yang terakhir. Harganya lebih mahal dari sapu barunya."

"Kau pasti sedih sekali," kata Draco prihatin. "Maaf pertandingan pertama kita berlangsung tidak adil. Aku sudah minta tanding ul-"

"Sudahlah. Ini tidak lebih buruk," balas Harry dengan senyum miringnya. "Sebaiknya kau kembali. Tidak baik jika kau berkeliaran sendirian meski itu dalam kastil."

Tapi Draco diam dan memandang Harry dengan aneh. "Apa kau juga berpikir jika Sirius Black mengincarku? Karena aku harusnya mati bersama kedua orang tuaku saat seluruh _Death_ _Eater_ mengincar keluargaku? Begitu?"

Draco tidak suka pemikiran itu. Fakta jika bukan Harry yang diincar Sirius Black, tapi dia. Bukannya mengincar asrama Slytherin, Sirius Black malah mengincar Gryffindor. Bukannya dia takut. Dia pernah menghadapi Lord Voldemort yang masih lemah di tahun pertamanya dan keberuntungan besar dia masih hidup. Tapi dia membenci fakta jika dia harus menghadapi pamannya sendiri.

Regulus bilang Harry Potter adalah saudaranya. Sepupunya yang jauh. Karena nenek Harry adalah Black. Dorea Black nee Potter. Dan itu berarti dia tidak boleh menyukai Harry dalam hal status darah. Walau dia jelas menampik hal itu tidak terlalu penting dibanding gender mereka.

Draco sudah banyak sekali melampaui batas. Mendekati Harry adalah salah satu contohnya. Dia masih ingat peringatan Harry agar jangan mendekatinya karena itu akan berbahaya untuk Draco. Tapi seperti kata Regulus, Draco itu nekat dan tidak peduli aturan. Jika Draco ingin dekat dengan Harry, maka dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendekatinya. Tidak peduli bahaya apa. Dan dia tidak suka Harry melarangnya.

Seperti tahun keduanya. Di samping alasan menolong Hermione, dia jelas ingin menyelidiki Harry. Pangeran Slytherin itu tidak tahu betapa dia girang sekali saat menemukan Harry di toilet Moaning Myrtle. Sekali lagi dia menemukan dirinya melibatkan diri dengan Harry. Hal selanjutnya yang membuatnya begitu bahagia adalah, Harry menerima ajakan berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Dengar Draco, harus berapa kali kuingatkan padamu untuk menjaga dirimu dan menjauhi masalah, huh? Kau adalah orang paling keras kepala yang pernah kutemui dibanding diriku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu pikirkan masalah Sirius Black. Sebaiknya kau kembali, kunjungi aku lagi besok," Harry terlihat menahan diri menegakan dirinya dan menyeret Draco ke Menara Gryffindor. Sebagai gantinya, dia tatap mata Silver Draco dengan iris Emeraldnya dengan pandangan menunggu.

Draco menyerah dan berdiri dengan kesal. "Aku bisa jaga diri dan aku tidak pernah mencari masalah!" ketusnya dan pergi.

Kenapa semua orang memperlakukan dia seperti anak kecil? Bahkan Harry, yang notabenenya lebih cantik dan imut? Dia kan sudah dewasa, sudah tiga belas dan lebih tinggi dari Harry! Ada apa sih sama semua orang?

Xxxx

Harry tahu Draco ngambek dan menurutnya itu lucu. Akhir pekannya di rumah sakit dan Draco tidak datang menjenguk. Meski pun kadang dia menemukan Draco memandanginya dan membuang wajah, dia tahu bukan karena pertengkaran kemarin saja Draco marah. Karena anak tampan itu juga menjaga jarak dengan Hermione dan selalu terlihat sedih. Dia tahu Draco mudah sekali dibaca. Anak itu terlalu ekspresif.

Yang membuat Harry merasa frustasi adalah mimpi-mimpi buruknya. Ketika dia diserang Dementor dan terdengar jeritan ibunya yang memohon belas kasih demi dirinya. Saat hanya dia yang pingsan di dekat Dementor. Yang berujung tiap dia tidur dia akan memimpikan jeritan ibunya, cahaya hijau dan tangan keriput busuk berlendir menjijikan.

Hal itu membuatnya merasa jika dia lemah. Dan fakta Dementor menghisap kenangan bahagia dan meninggalkan kenangan buruk saja, membuatnya menyadari satu hal menyakitkan. Seolah kau merasakan jantungmu diremas tangan berjari ramping busuk itu saat tahu. _Jika kau tidak punya kenangan bahagia sama sekali._ Hanya ada kenangan buruk. Tidak ada yang cukup berharga di kepalamu.

Harry yang berdiri di koridor mendengus dengan pemikiran itu. Mata hijaunya memandang tumpukan salju di halaman dengan dingin. Dia baru saja selesai mengantar Daphne dan Blaise pergi ke Hogsmaede di akhir pekan terakhir sebelum liburan semester.

Dia mengingat saat Nott mengejeknya dengan berpura-pura menjadi Dementor di kelas Ramuan. Entah apa yang Blaise lakukan pada anak berkulit putih itu, tapi setelah kelas itu dan Blaise menariknya pergi kemana, Nott terlihat trauma. Saat Daphne menyipit curiga pada anak tampan itu dan Harry bertanya apa yang dia lakukan, Blaise hanya menyeringai.

Harry meremas bingkai batu di jendela koridor. Janji Profesor Lupin yang ingin membantunya berlatih mantra menghadapi Dementor membuatnya tidak sabar. Dia tahu dia terlalu ambisius untuk menjadi kuat. Meski Daphne mengatakan dengan bosan bahwa dia lebih kuat dibanding anak kelas empat karena dia memakan porsi belajar lebih setahun dibanding anak biasa, dia tidak pernah puas. Tidak sebelum dia mencapai tujuannya.

 _ **Tujuan**_ yang tidak akan dia katakan pada siapa pun.

Kastil kosong dan terasa amat sepi. Harry yang merasa terlalu lama buang-buang waktu memilih melangkah untuk mencari kelas kosong di lantai tiga. Dia berpikir untuk meningkatkan sihir _Wandless_ -nya yang masih berantakan dan tidak karuan. Terlalu banyak menggunakan energi sihir dan tidak efektif. Menggunakan _Wandless_ tidak seefektif mantra _Non_ - _Verbal_ dengan tongkat. Tapi akan sangat bermanfaat dan menguntungkan di keadaan mendesak.

"Psst! Harry!"

Harry menoleh ketika setengah jalan di koridor lantai tiga. Dia melihat Fred dan George dibalik patung nenek sihir bongkok bermata satu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Harry bingung. "Tidak ke Hogsmaede?"

"Kami mau memberimu sedikit kegembiraan sebelum pergi," kata Fred, mengedip misterius. "Sini" Fred mengangguk ke arah ruang kelas kosong di sebelah kiri patung bongkok tersebut. Harry mengikuti Fred dan George masuk ke kelas itu. George menutup pintu itu pelan, kemudian berbalik, berseri-seri memandang Harry.

"Hadiah Natal yang kami berikan lebih awal, Harry," katanya.

"Kenapa kalian memberiku hadiah Natal?" Harry mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Jangan bodoh, kami tahu hadiah tanpa nama tahun lalu," Fred melirik George dan keduanya tersenyum puas. "Dan pelanggan tetap kami!"

Harry menyeringai. "Ouh, tindakan kalian tahun lalu padaku lebih dari itu."

Fred menarik sesuatu keluar dari dalam mantelnya dengan penuh gaya dan meletakkannya di atas salah satu meja. Sehelai perkamen besar dan lusuh tanpa tulisan apa pun. Harry curiga pada keduanya yang memang suka mengerjai orang, memandang perkamen itu.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya datar.

"Ini, Harry, adalah rahasia kesuksesan kami," jawab George mengelus perkamen itu dengan sayang.

"Berat sekali bagi kami menghadiahkannya padamu," kata Fred. "Tapi semalam kami memutuskan, kau lebih membutuhkannya dari pada kami."

"Lagi pula, kami sudah hapal isinya," kata George. "Kami wariskan padamu. Kami sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi."

"Dan apa gunanya sepotong perkamen tua ini?" tanya Harry terlihat sekali mencoba sabar.

"Sepotong perkamen tua," kata Fred. Memejamkan matanya sambil menyeringai seakan Harry sangat menghinanya. "Jelaskan George."

"Begini… waktu kami kelas satu, Harry. Masih kecil, tak ada yang dipikirkan, dan lugu…" Harry mendengus. Dia meragukan apa Fred dan George pernah menjadi anak kecil yang lugu. "…Yah, lebih lugu dari pada sekarang. Kami mendapat kesulitan dengan Filch."

"Kami meledakan Bom Kotoran Binatang dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya marah-"

"Jadi kami digiring ke kantornya dan mengancam kami dengan bermacam hukuman-"

"Detensi-"

"Kuras perut-"

"Dan kami mau tak mau melihat salah satu laci di salah satu lemarinya yang diberi label Barang Sitaan dan Sangat Berbahaya."

"Menarik," kata Harry dengan seringai licik.

"Yah, bagaimana lagi?" kata Fred. "George mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan meledakan Bom Kotoran Binatang lagi sedang aku menarik laci, dan kusambar-ini."

"Tidak separah kedengarannya kok," kata George. "Kami rasa Filch tidak pernah tahu cara menggunakannya. Tapi mungkin dia sudah curiga perkamen apa ini, kalau tidak mungkin tidak disitanya."

"Dan kalian tahu cara menggunakannya?"

"Oh, ya," kata Fred menyeringai. "Barang berharga ini mengajari kami lebih banyak dari pada semua guru di sekolah ini."

"Kalian membual," kata Harry memandang perkamen itu.

"Tidak percaya?" kata George. Dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengetukkannya pada perkamen itu. "Aku bersumpah dengan sepenuh hati bahwa aku orang tak berguna," katanya. Lalu di perkamen itu muncullah tulisan Marauder Maps dan nama-nama oleh Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Petanya sendiri menunjukkan detail kastil Hogwarts dan halamannya. Tapi yang paling menakjubkan adalah titik-titik kecil tinta yang bergerak-gerak dengan label nama di atasnya. Peta ini menunjukan lorong-lorong yang belum pernah dimasukinya. Dan diantaranya ada yang menuju langsung Hogsmaede.

Harry memandang Fred dan George dengan seringai lebar yang mengerikan. Dan tampaknya Fred dan George malah puas melihat seringai itu. Mereka menjelaskan tujuh lorong yang bisa dipakai namun Harry hanya bisa memakai satu. Karena keempatnya sudah diketahui Filch, satu lorong runtuh, dan satunya lagi melalui pohon Dedalu Perkasa. Jadi Harry hanya bisa menggunakan yang ada di balik patung nenek sihir bongkok.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," George menghela napas, mengelus nama-nama di bagian atas peta. "Kami sungguh berutang budi kepada mereka."

"Orang-orang yang mulia, bekerja tak kenal lelah untuk membantu generasi baru pelanggar peraturan," kata Fred sungguh-sungguh.

"Betul," kata George tegas, "jangan lupa menghapusnya sesudah kau menggunakannya-"

"Kalau lupa, nanti semua bisa membacanya," kata Fred memperingatkan.

"Sentuh saja lagi dan bilang 'keonaran terlaksana!' dan petanya akan kosong lagi.

"Jadi Harry kecil," kata Fred menirukan Percy dengan persis sekali, "jangan nakal!"

"Sampai ketemu di Honeydukes," kata George sambil mengedip. Si kembar meinggalkan ruangan, keduanya nyengir puas.

Harry berdiri diam dan menyusul keluar kelas untuk menghampiri patung nenek sihir bongkok. Dia membatalkan niatnya berlatih sihir.

Xxxx

"Hey, nona manis," sebuah suara membuat Daphne menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya dingin. Dia berpikir lagi kenapa Blaise bisa sangat lama seperti ini hanya untuk membelikannya minum. Dia tahu siapa yang menyapanya ini. Tapi sayang, dia tidak tertarik dengan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu, karena sangat bukan tipenya. "Duh, dingin sekali."

"Sebaiknya jangan kau ganggu aku, Weasley," kata Daphne dingin. Dia tidak berani memandang mata biru itu, dia lebih memilih memandang salju yang turun di hadapannya.

"Haah, bagaimana ini, aku harus mengganggumu, sedikit saja sih, cukup merepotkanmulah," sahut pemuda tinggi itu. Daphne mendelik saat pemuda itu mendekat. Dia tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya identitas pemuda ini. Hanya saja, dia mengenalnya. Sangat kenal hingga dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Kau tahu aku kan?" tanya Daphne. Bergerak untuk menghadapi pemuda di depannya. Dia lihat pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya. Daphne merasa tertohok.

"Siapa ya? Kau murid Hogwarts?" anehnya pemuda di hadapannya jadi lebih bersemangat.

"Bukan!" jawab Daphne spontan tanpa berpikir. Dalam hati dia mengutuki kebodohannya ini. Dia yakin, kebanggannya bersikap sebagai bangsawan akan musnah jika dihadapan pemuda tampan satu ini. Yang populer di Hogwarts dan jadi incaran banyak gadis tanpa dia sadari. Tapi Daphne sangat menyadarinya.

"Wajahmu tidak asing sih, siapa ya?" pemuda itu bergerak mendekatinya dan membuat mata Daphne melebar.

"Ah, apa tujuanmu?" tanya Daphne sebelum jantungnya meledak. Dia tergesa dan memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tahu sebentar lagi warna rambutnya yang merah gelap akan pudar jadi pirang aslinya. Akan lunturlah _glamour_ -nya, yang dia gunakan untuk masuk ke toko khusus orang dewasa demi membeli pakaian Harry.

"Aku ingat, aku ingin kau pindah, aku dan saudaraku akan menggunakan area ini untuk menanam sesuatu yang berbahaya," jawabnya terlalu jujur membuat Daphne mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya. "Warna matamu indah sekali, _Lady_ , apalagi kau gunakan untuk melakukan hal tadi," dia terkekeh.

Daphne tahu itu hanya gombalan, karena warna matanya tidak terkena glamour. Itu mata aslinya dan pemuda di hadapannya tidak pernah berkomentar apa pun setiap mereka bertatapan. Atau hanya Daphne yang menatapnya? Bukankah jika dia benar-benar menganggap matanya menarik, dia berkata seperti itu sejak dulu? Sejak pertama Daphne berpapasan dengannya?

"Hey, siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda itu saat dia mundur dan butiran salju yang lembut menjatuhinya.

"Kau?" Daphne mengangkat alis. Dia lihat lesung di pipi kiri pemuda itu saat tertawa. Daphne masih menatap dalam orang yang membuat perasaannya sekacau sekarang.

"Aku-"

xxxx

Tatapan Hermione semakin menajam. Dia benci sekali pemuda di depannya ini. Dia menarik tangannya dan menarik napas menahan diri. Hermione tahu dia ada di situasi berbahaya, bagi jantung dan hatinya. Karena entah kenapa, dia tidak pernah bisa mengendalikan emosi di hadapan pemuda ini. Pemuda Slytherin brengsek yang tampan dan bajingan. Aarrrgghhh! Kenapa harus ada tampannya!?

"Dengar Granger," kata pemuda di hadapannya yang menenangkan diri. "Aku tidak suka cari masalah, jadi, berikan botol itu."

"Kau tahu aku mengambil ini duluan. Bukan salahku ini tinggal satu!" desis Hermione tajam. Dia ingin berbalik tapi bahunya di tahan.

"Kau keras kepala ya?" komentar pemuda itu. "Kau mau tahu satu rahasia?"

Hermione benar-benar menyesal akan kesialannya hari ini berhadapan dengan salah satu pemuda _hottie_ di Hogwarts. Dia beranikan diri memandang mata beriris batu Onyx itu dan dia merasa tenggelam di kegelapan.

"Weasley itu _faggot_ , jangan berharap banyak padanya."

PLAK!

Mata Hermione melebar, menatap antara tangannya yang ada di udara, pipi pemuda tampan di hadapannya dan meratapi nasibnya. Dia baru saja menampar pipi seseorang!

Parahnya lagi, pemuda di hadapannya bukan pemuda sembarangan.

Mati kau, Granger.

xxxx

Draco terdiam mendengar pembicaraan para guru, Cornelius Fudge dan Madam Rosmerta di Three Broomsitck. Dia tahu mereka baru saja keluar dari tempat minum itu. Ron dan Hermione hanya bisa memandanginya.

"Draco?"

Tapi Draco bangkit berdiri, keluar dari balik pajangan dan melangkah cepat ke pintu saat dia menabrak seseorang yang juga ingin keluar. Dia baru saja ingin mengucapkan maaf pada orang yang lebih pendek itu namun suaranya tertahan. Dia memandang mata beriris Emerald yang khas itu yang terlihat kosong seolah tanpa jiwa.

"Harry?" panggilnya takut melihat wajah kosong Harry. Dia memegang bahu Harry namun tangannya ditepis. Dia ingin marah pada orang yang menahannya itu karena dia khawatir dan takut jika dugaannya benar. Jika Harry seperti ini karena mendengar pembicaraan soal Sirius Black yang diceritakan dengan detail oleh pada guru, Hagird dan Menteri sihir. Kenyataan pahit yang disembunyikan dari Harry dan Draco.

Sejujurnya Draco juga hancur. Pamannya telah mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri. Jadi ini yang menyebabkan jika Regulus begitu sedih tiap memandangnya. Seolah tercampakan. Kenyataan jika Sirius mendukung Lord Voldemort yang membunuh orangtua Draco dengan membakar keduanya di Manor mereka.

" _ **Setelah tidak menemukan di mana bayi Black dan hanya ada orangtua Draco Black, sepupunya sendiri yang memiliki anak yang diramalkan menentukan kehancuran You Know Who, Sirius Black yang membocorkan kediaman itu untuk You-Know-Who, bersama para Death Eater dan Dark Lord membunuh keduanya dan membakar Manor mereka,"**_

Dia memandang Zabini yang mendelik padanya. Zabini merangkul Harry dan membawanya pergi diikuti Greengrass. Bahkan Ron dan Hermione tidak berani berkomentar apa pun menyaksikan hal itu. Keduanya tahu betapa hancurnya Harry. Lebih hancur dari pada Draco. Saat keenamnya keluar, mereka melihat Nott yang bersama Parkinson dan Goyle, berhenti untuk memandang Zabini dengan terkejut. Tapi anehnya tatapannya setelahnya lebih berupa marah dan tidak terima.

Mereka diam saja saat Nott berlalu pergi memasuki Three Broomstick sambil menyenggol Ron tanpa mengatakan apa pun diikuti Goyle dan Parkinson. Anehnya Ron diam saja, biasanya dia akan marah. Saat di tengah jalan, Harry melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Zabini dan pergi ke arah Honeydukes. Draco yang ingin menyusul Harry segera ditahan oleh Greengrass yang memandangnya begitu dingin.

"Dia butuh waktu sendiri, _**Black**_ ," kata Greengrass dengan menekan kata terakhir. Saat itu hati Draco terasa seperti dilecut. Maka dia diam dan memandang tidak terima pada Greengrass dan Zabini yang melangkah pergi. Hingga Ron dan Hermione ikut menyeretnya menuju kereta untuk kembali ke kastil.

Xxxx

Butuh waktu lama untuk Harry menenangkan diri. Mendengar lebih detail soal pengkhianatan Sirius Black membuatnya lebih marah dibanding sebelumnya. Di mana ayahnya begitu mempercayai Sirius Black dan betapa Sirius Black begitu keji dan terdengar menjijikan di telinganya. Dia duduk diam di kamarnya dan memandang kedua tangannya yang bergetar.

Dia tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa sampai di kamarnya, melewati toko Honeydukes, masuk lorong dan keluar patung nenek sihir bongkok dan ke asrama Slytherin di bawah tanah. Dia merasa begitu…

 _Hampa_ …

Perasaannya campur aduk. Dia pandang tajam tangannya yang sekarang muncul cahaya bergelombang berwarna merah. Dia ingin mengiris sesuatu seperti kulit Sirius Black misalnya. Tapi yang terjadi hanyalah dadanya merasakan sakit yang sama. Dia memutuskan bangkit dan berpikir untuk meminta penjelasan Hagrid kenapa tidak menceritakan hal sepenting itu padanya. Dia berjalan keluar kamarnya dan Daphne serta Blaise langsung bangkit berdiri saat melihatnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang sakit," kata Blaise saat melihatnya. "Waktunya makan siang, aku baru saja ingin membangunkanmu."

"Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti orang sakit," kata Daphne dan mengusap pipinya. "Kau pucat sekali. Ayo ke Aula Besar," bujuk gadis bermata Amethyst itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Harry.

"Harry, kami ingin kau berjanji untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh dan nekat," kata Daphne dan menggenggam lengannya erat. Iris ungu gadis itu bergitu tajam memandang Harry.

"Seperti apa?" tanya Harry dengan datar.

"Seperti mencari Sirius Black" jawab Blaise tajam. Mata Onyxnya terlihat kelam dan tegas.

"Kalian tidak mengerti, kalian tidak tahu rasanya ketika aku di dekat Dementor dan mendengar ibuku menjerit-jerit dan memohon belas kasih Voldemort! Dan orang yang dipercayai keduanya berkhianat dengan mendatangkan Voldemort!" mata Harry berkilat tajam dan emosi.

"Jadi kau ingin mendatanginya dan membunuhnya?" Blaise membalas dingin. "Jangan _tolol_!"

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya 'kan?! Tidak! Kau tidak akan membunuh orang!" halang Daphne dengan panik. Tapi Harry diam dengan wajah dingin dan itu berlangsung cukup lama.

"Sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu" lanjut Blaise lebih tenang.

"Aku akan menemui Hagrid," kata Harry dan melangkah keluar ruang rekreasi yang segera diikuti dua sahabatnya.

Mereka berjalan keluar ruang bawah tanah dan keluar kastil menuju halaman. Tapi sebelum mereka sampai di dekat pondok Hagrid, mereka melihat raksaksa itu sedang memeluk Draco dan ada Granger serta Weasley di sana. Weasley segera memandang mereka sengit. Anehnya, Harry malah tersenyum sinis dan Daphne serta Blaise mendadak menelan ludah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Harry yang emosi dan bertemu _mainan_ adalah kombinasi yang buruk.

"Weasley, mencari kerja sampingan selama liburan?" tanya Harry dengan seringai. Hal itu membuat semua yang ada begitu terkejut dan Weasley wajahnya memerah marah. Daphne dan Blaise agak mundur sedikit.

"Apa maumu, Potter brengsek!?" seru Weasley dan maju mendekati Harry dengan tongkat teracung.

"Uuh, menyeramkan sekali," kata Harry dengan mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan dengan santainya mengelus tongkat Weasley dan mendekatkan tongkat itu ke lehernya. "Aku jadi takut."

Draco segera bertindak dengan menarik Weasley mundur. "Ron, hentikan!"

"Harry, kau ingat tujuan utamamu ke sini?" tanya Daphne dan menyentuh bahu Harry pelan. Seketika wajah Harry kembali datar.

"Dia persis sekali dengan si Nott bajingan, Draco! Kenapa sih kau suka padanya?" dengus Weasley dan dengan reflek Draco memukul kepalanya dengan bunyi bugh keras. "Auch!"

"Ah, Hagrid, maaf mengganggu-"kau memang mengganggu dasar tidak tahu diri" ketus Weasley-ada apa Hagrid?" kata Harry yang melihat jika Hagrid ternyata menangis sedih.

"Buckbeak akan dihukum!" cela Granger pada ketiga Slytherin itu seolah itu salah mereka. "Meski Hagrid dinyatakan tidak bersalah."

"Bukan salah kami, _**Muggleborn**_!" kata Daphne dingin dan mendorong bahu Granger. Keduanya bertatapan tajam dan terlihat saling membenci satu sama lain. Blaise menarik Daphne mundur untuk mengusap bahunya menenangkannya. Granger menyipit benci melihatnya sebelum membuang pandangan.

Harry, yang tidak disangka-sangka, mendekati Hagrid dan menepuknya, "tenanglah Hagrid, kau harus kuat. Demi Buckbeak! Kau pasti menang di pengadilan itu."

"Aku yakin pernah baca soal kasus penyerangan Hippogriff," kata Granger. "Aku akan coba carikan untukmu supaya tahu apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya dalam kasus itu si Hippogriff bebas."

"Kalian benar. Tak boleh aku hancur begini. Aku harus kuat," kata Hagrid membuang ingus dengan sapu tangan sebesar taplak. Lalu menggiring mereka memasuki pondoknya. "Belakangan ini aku kacau, tidak bisa leluasa ke Three Broomstick karena Dementor di mana-mana mencari Sirius Black yang berkeliaran."

Sontak Daphne dan Blaise memandang Harry yang wajahnya senetral air. Begitu pula Granger dan Weasley yang melirik cemas pada Draco. Seolah kedua orang itu akan meledakkan pondok Hagrid. Tapi keduanya tetap diam tidak melakukan apa pun.

"Tidak ada yang suka kelasku," keluh Hagrid lagi.

"Kami suka kok," seru Granger bohong.

"Yeah, pelajaranmu hebat," kata Weasley dan Daphne mengangkat salah satu alisnya sambil melirik ke bawah meja tepat di mana Weasley menyilangkan jarinya. Anak jangkung berambut merah itu memandang penuh ancaman pada Daphne yang menyeringai.

Hagrid diam sejenak, lalu memandang mereka. "Aku sudah pikir mau melepaskan Buckbeak, suruh dia terbang jauh… tapi bagaimana kau jelaskan pada dia jika dia harus sembunyi? Dan…aku takut melanggar hukum…" dia mendongak menatap mereka, air matanya bercucuran lagi. "Aku tidak mau masuk Azkaban lagi…"

Itu kunjungan pertama Harry dengan kedua sahabatnya dan dia akui meski tidak menyenangkan, dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari dendamnya pada Sirius Black dan berusaha membantu Hagrid melawan Komite Pemunahan Satwa Berbahaya. Ketika mereka keluar dari pondok Hagrid, mereka saling pandang tajam.

Draco sepertinya masih tidak mau memandang Harry karena dia diam saja. Tiga Slytherin itu tersenyum sinis dan Draco yang menyadarinya memandang mereka tajam. Mereka masih menahan emosi saat ketiga Slytherin itu berbalik untuk pergi ke Aula Besar.

Xxxx

Sebetulnya Ron tidak menyukai ide ini. Sepertinya Nott telah melakukan sesuatu jampi yang terlarang padanya hingga dia merasa kacau seperti ini. Dia bahkan harusnya tidak memikirkan hal tabu seperti itu. Dia ingat ketika dia sedang marah karena tahu, jika karena ayah Nott lah Ginny bisa masuk ke ruang rahasia. Itu sebelum liburan musim panas di akhir tahun kedua.

Dia mencampakkan Nott. Dia lihat pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu sedang berdiri diam menyandar di pinggir koridor sepi. Ron menyesal sekarang, kenapa dia menemui Nott di tempat sepi. Dia mendekati Nott dengan marah dan mencengkram kerah pemuda bermata amber tersebut.

"Bajingan! Untung saja Ginny selamat, jika tidak, mati kau dan seluruh keluargamu!" seru Ron menahan diri meninju pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Tapi yang membuat Ron makin kesal, pemuda itu malah tersenyum sinis dan anehnya, mengalungkan lengannya keleher Ron. Ron melotot dan mendorong Nott menjauh tapi Nott malah menariknya lebih dekat. "Aku berharap sekali kau membunuhku. Ya, kenapa kau harus menahan dirimu?"

"Dasar Sinting!" seru Ron kesal dan mendorong Nott lebih keras hingga pemuda pirang itu membentur tembok dengan keras. Dia merintih memegang belakang kepalanya membuat Ron sadar jika dia sudah keterlaluan.

"He-hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ron gugup dan mendekat sedikit untuk menggapai Nott yang masih menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Tiba-tiba dia bangkit dan menarik kerah Ron dengan cepat kearahnya.

Mata Ron membelalak begitu lebar dan dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Hanya saja pikirannya kosong. Dia merasakan benda kenyal yang lembut dan lembab menyentuh bibirnya. Itu bibir Nott, yang mencium bibirnya. Setelah beberapa saat tautan bibir itu terlepas dan Ron mulai tersadar kembali.

"DASAR BAJINGAN GILA!" makinya dan mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Heh, itu belum seberapa. Kau tidak tahu 'kan? Aku mengalami yang lebih buruk dari itu," sahut Nott dengan senyum kejinya dengan mata yang memerah dan mengembang. Ron terdiam dan menyipit. Dia berusaha mencari jawaban dari ekspresi Nott yang begitu aneh untuknya. Itu wajah ingin menangis 'kan?

Ron mendorong Nott dan memojokkannya di koridor dengan mengunci pemuda Slytherin itu dengan kedua lengannya. "Kau baru saja melecehkanku!"

"Hahaha!" Nott tertawa gila hingga ada air mata mengalir dari matanya yang memerah. "Anak yang memiliki keluarga sepertimu tidak akan paham hal-hal sulit begini!"

"Brengsek! Kau mengejek keluargaku!" ujar Ron dan meninju dinding di samping wajah Nott. "Aku akan membuat perhitungan tentang ini!" kata Ron sebelum berlalu pergi setelah mendecih. "Anak sinting!"

Dia sempat menoleh sebentar untuk mendapati Nott yang juga memandangnya, hanya saja pandangan itu begitu kosong. Begitu hampa. Dan Ron menyesal telah melihatnya. Dia harusnya tidak menoleh lagi, batinnya.

Hingga kini, Ron merasa tidak seharusnya dia begini. Dia jadi merasa seperti mengkhianati Draco dan Hermionie. Apa yang dia lihat di Hospital Wing itu sesuatu yang mengerikan. Hal tabu yang menjelaskan semua alasan sikap dari Theodore Nott karena ayahnya bajingan paling brengsek di dunia. Setelah tahu begini, Ron merasa tidak tega lagi bersikap kasar pada pemuda paling menyebalkan seantero Hogwarts itu.

Dan ketika di depan Draco dan Hermione dia berusaha bersikap biasa saja. seolah dia masih membenci Nott. Sudah begini, dia jadi tidak tahu harus beralasan apa.

Ron menegakkan tubuhnya saat Nott melangkah ke arahnya dengan malas.

"Kau mau apa, Weasley?" tanya Nott dingin.

Ron mendengus mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Dia menarik kerah Nott dan memandang pemuda itu dengan tajam. "Kau baru saja menghancurkan hidup seseorang, kau masih bisa bertanya ada apa?"

"Heh? Seperti aku peduli pada hidup orang lain saja!" balas Nott keki. "Siapa memangnya? Kau?" pandangan Nott berpaling sedikit saat dia melihat Ron tersenyum sinis. Seolah Ron merendahkannya. Bukan sebaliknya.

"Apa kau berharap ayahmu bertanggung jawab, setelah membuahimu berkali-kali?"

Mata Nott membesar dan memandang Ron penuh ketakutan. Dia mendorong-dorong Ron segenap usahanya untuk menjauh, tapi seolah dorongannya itu menguras tenaganya. "Bagaimana-? Kau! Sialan…"

"Kau harus membayar mahal telah menciumku, Nott," Ron berbisik di telinga Nott, lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh ramping itu. Membiarkan Nott jatuh terduduk di lantai batu yang dingin. Dia berlalu pergi meninggalkan gema suara tapakan sepatunya ke telinga Nott. Menjadikan pemuda Slytherin itu merasa dingin.

Xxxx

Menghempaskan tubuhnya ke meja Perpustakaan, Harry merasa dia kehilangan jiwanya. Lelah sekali mencoba mantra-mantra kelas lima. Selama ini yang Harry pelajari hanya Charm, Transfigurasi, Jampi, dan yang lainnya yang bisa membantunya dalam pertarungan. Juga memberinya kemudahan-kemudahan. Dia juga masih mempelajari cara berlatih Non-Verbal dan Wandless-nya yang berantakan. Dia tahu tidak mudah melatih hal itu tanpa ada yang mengawasi.

Ditatapnya lengan kanannya yang terasa sakit karena ledakan sihirnya yang tidak terkontrol saat dia berlatih Wandless. Dia memandang Peta Perompak dari Fred dan George yang tidak dia sangka akan memberinya benda sebagus ini. Dia merapikan barang-barangnya dan memasukan buku-buku kelas enam ke dalam tasnya. Dia membuka Marauder's Map itu dan mengatakan kata kuncinya. Dia menatap jam Kelvin Klein miliknya dan melihat jika dia telah melanggar jam malam.

Dia perhatikan jika dia aman dan dia keluar dari perpustakaan. Saat berjalan melewati koridor itulah dia berhenti. Ada nama seseorang yang harusnya sudah mati berjalan ke arahnya. Tidak mungkin ada Peter Pettigrew di Hogwarts.

Munculnya nama Remus Lupin mendekatinya membuatnya panik. Saat dia berjalan cepat mengejar nama Peter Pettigrew yang berhenti bergerak, Lupin sudah melihatnya berdiri. Sendiri. Tidak ada Peter Pettigrew. Mati dia!

Xxxx

Preview

"Karena dia aku tidak bisa menjaga janjiku pada Narcissa dan meninggalkan Regulus sendiri mengurus Draco! Karena dia! Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Narcissa!"

"Aku membutuhkan penjelasan."

"Aku bukan _faggot_ sama Harry!"

"-BERHENTI MENCAMPURI HIDUPKU!-"

"Dekati _**Mudblood**_ itu, maka dia tidak akan selamat,"

"Aku tidak butuh pengaruhmu, _Dark_ _Prince_ "

Xxxx

Ichie's Note : Hello, Minna-san! ~(0A0)~ /digampar/

Wah, Ichie seneng banget kalian masih respon dan makin banyak yg fav ff ini. Ichie merasa terbang ke langit. Ne, ne, wakatta, Ichie tahu updatenya kelamaan keburu minna-san bosen nunggu. Tapi Ichie tahu, gak setiap hari kalian buka FFn dan Ichie kasih kesempatan kalian baca ini, kali-kali nambah review. /plak.

Maaf ya ceritanya jadi absurd sumpah hehehe,,, /plak

Di sini ada sesi Question yah, kalian bebas nanya, bahkan minta spoiler chap depan, soal hubungan HerBlaise, RonTheo, FredDaph, ampe Drarry.

Yang mau bash, jangan please,,, Ichie lagi baper, soalnya lagi digantungin ama Doi. Nah, mumpung QA, kalian gak mau kepoin Ichie apa?

Di sini kalian boleh nanya sama para tokoh, bahkan sama Snape juga bisa.

I; Profesor Snape, apa anda bersedia menjawab pertanyaan para Reader? Mereka mencintai anda"

Snape; Siapa Anda? Di mana ini? Kau mau mati ya?" /kasih racun

Lah? Gak jelas nih orang.

Kalian kepo gak sama backstreetnya HerBlaise? Bahkan sama rahasia antara Daphne sama Fred yang belum terungkap. Huhuhu, pasti enggak ya. /tenggelam/

Yah, sesi QA bakal berakhir ketika update chap 6. Itu artinya, tanggal 12 December udah di tutup yaaa!

Yang mau ikut, monggo PM atau review, yang maunya cukup jadi Siders aya, ya rapopo toh, asal jangan bashing.

See you next Month!


	6. It was a Black Roses

Tatapan kecewa Profesor Lupin padanya membuat Harry membuang pandangannya pada lantai batu yang dingin.

"Orangtuamu menyelamatkan nyawamu dengan nyawa mereka. Jangan kau sia-siakan perjuangan mereka dengan berkeliaran di malam hari seperti ini dengan mempertaruhkan kepalamu!"

Kata-kata Profesor Lupin saat itu sangat menyakiti hati Harry meski gurunya itu tidak memberinya detensi atau apa pun dan hanya menyuruhnya kembali ke kamarnya. Alhasil, Marauder's Mapnya kena sita. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Hingga dia lebih memilih memejamkan matanya di atas kasurnya. Namun bayangan gelap suara jeritan ibunya terngiang di telinganya membuat dadanya sesak dan anehnya, berganti dengan senyum Draco Black. Lalu senyum Draco Black luntur dan dia terbatuk darah hingga Harry menjerit namun tidak ada satu suara pun yang terdengar.

Hanya dengingan di telinganya dan dia melihat Ular Basilisk yang menusukan buntutnya di dada Draco. Ular itu kemudian berubah menjadi wajah Voldemort yang keluar dari diari Riddle. Senyum itu begitu licik saat dia menarik ujung buntut yang ada di dada draco yang berubah menjadi pedang Gryffindor. Harry berusaha menangkap Draco yang akan terjatuh, namun dia begitu terkejut saat pedang Gryffindor ada di tangannya serta darah Draco Black yang berceceran.

Tidak! Bukan dia yang membunuh Draco Black! Namun tiba-tiba semua orang ada di Aula dan dia berdiri dengan lumuran darah. Daphne, Blaise yang melihatnya kecewa, Nott yang menyeringai licik, Weasley yang memandangnya dendam, Granger yang menangis, Riddle yang memeluk Draco di lantai. Riddle tersenyum penuh arti saat meliriknya.

Tidak! Dia tidak mungkin membunuh Draco!

Dia membelalak. Semuanya gelap dan dia sadar itu mimpi. Dadanya begitu sesak dan dia berkeringat dingin. Setelah dia sedikit tenang, dia memandang dingin kelambu hijau mudanya. Ada denyutan menyakitkan di dadanya yang mengharuskannya bernapas lebih dalam demi mengurangi rasa perih itu. Harry membenci betapa lemahnya dia. Namun, karena kelemahan itu dia bertahan. Dia tidak boleh menjadi remaja labil! Dia harus bersikap dewasa dan berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya! Ya, itu benar! Benar…'kan?

" _ **It Was A Black Roses"  
**_ _ **Draco Xander**_

 _ **Ichie Kurosaki**_

 _ **Proudly Presents**_

 _ **The Dark Soul and Pure Heart**_

Rate: M

Genre: Romance-Drama

Character Pairing: Draco Malfoy-Harry Potter

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

Warning : Typo, BxB, Yaoi, Fluff, War, Bash Chara! OOC! OC!

Summary : Draco Black, seorang murid emas Gryffindor yang selalu terlibat masalah dan semua berkaitan dengan Lord Voldemort. Dan Harry Potter, Pangeran Slytherin yang dingin dan mendapat reputasi buruk meski dia adalah The Boy Who Lived. Nah, bagaimana cara takdir mempermainkan keduanya?

Xxxx

 **Hogwarts, Scotland**

Mendengar jika Buckbeak akan dieksekusi hari ini, membuat Harry tidak tenang dan berniat mengunjungi Hagrid. Namun dia tahu jika seluruh Hogwarts dan Menteri Sihir serta bawahannya mengkhawatirkan kepalanya yang diincar oleh Sirius Black. Dia ingat pembicaraannya dengan Lupin setelah dia berhasil berlatih mantra Patronus. Dia berakhir menang melawan Ravenclaw setelah Flint berkali-kali mengingatkannya untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Dementor.

Sebetulnya Harry merasa bersalah pada Lupin karena menyembunyikan keinginan rahasia tiap berhadapan dengan Dementor. Keinginan mendengar suara orangtuanya tiap Dementor memaksanya mengingat kembali kenangan buruknya di masa lalu. Dia merasa miris memikirkannya. Menyedihkan, ya? Dia segera menepis pikiran itu dan menyambar jubah Gaib miliknya dan melihat masih ada tiga jam sebelum jam malam.

Dia tidak akan menemui Hagrid, dia hanya ingin melihat _Housekeeper_ Hogwarts itu dan memastikan keadannya baik-baik saja. Dia melihat Marauder's Map miliknya dan mengernyit bingung melihat Trio Emas Gryffindor ada di dekat halaman pondok Hagrid. Merasa tidak bisa menahan penasaran, dia turun ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin yang luas dan menemukan Daphne sedang berbincang dengan anak-anak cewek Slytherin lainnya.

Saat dia lewat, beberapa cewek itu meliriknya dan menyembunyikan kikikan. Dia mendengus dan menemukan Blaise menahannya. Tapi dia menggeleng pelan dan berlalu setelah Blaise menyingkir sambil mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Kembali sebelum jam malam atau aku akan merantai lehermu!" seru Blaise yang hanya dibalas lambaian tangan olehnya. Dia tetap keluar dari ruang rekreasi dan mengabaikan tawa anak Slytherin lain mendengar ancaman Blaise.

Dia berlalu keluar kastil dan memutuskan mengenakan jubah Gaibnya menyusuri koridor yang mulai temaram. Hari mulai gelap dan Harry memutuskan mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga batu untuk keluar Kastil. Dia sempat berhenti dan membeku saat melihat Snape yang berjalan ke arahnya. Setelah wakil asramanya itu melintas melewatinya, dia kembali berjalan cepat setelah memastikan Snape tidak mendengar langkahnya.

Dia kemudian berjalan cepat di halaman namun dia kembali terdiam. Dia melihat Weasley yang terduduk dan menggenggam entah apa di tangannya di hadapan Granger dan Draco yang membelakanginya. Dan di depan keduanya melompat seekor anjing besar yang Harry yakin itu Grim yang dilihatnya di Magnolia Crescent. Anjing itu menendang dada Draco dan mendarat pada Weasley lalu menggigit kakinya untuk menariknya seperti boneka dan memasuki lubang di bawah pohon _Whomping_ _Willow_.

Granger menghindar saat batang Whomping Willow memukul wajah Draco. Harry terdiam dan menghindari pohon itu, dia mencoba mendekati lubangnya namun sulit karena dia harus berlindung dibalik jubah Gaib. Saat Granger dan Draco berhasil memasuki lubang, dia melepas jubah Gaib dan dia masukkan jubah itu ke kantung jaketnya. Dia sempat tertebas beberapa kali sebelum berhasil masuk dan melihat Lupin memandangnya. Dia menatap ngeri ke arah luar lubang dan menyusuri lorong itu setelah mengayunkan tongkat dan cahaya keperakan menyinari. ' _Lumos_.'

Dia memiliki spekulasi karena lorong gelap ini cukup panjang. Kotor kanan kiri dan lembab hingga dia mengernyit saat tahu dia sampai ke sebuah ruangan. Dia naik dan ruangan itu sangat berdebu.

"Kau harus mendengarku," terdengar suara pria yang Harry yakin bukan suara ketiga Gryffindor. "Kau akan menyesal jika tidak… kau tidak mengerti…"

Dia bersembunyi di balik tirai dan menyelubungkan dirinya dengan jubah Gaib setelah mematikan cahaya di tongkatnya. ' _Nox_.' Tidak lama sampai Lupin muncul dan memandang sekeliling lalu ketika dia mendengar suara ramai di atas berupa debuman dan teriakan Granger, dia berlari naik.

"KAMI DI ATAS SINI! SIRIUS BLACK-DIA DI SINI!"

Harry membeku mendengarnya dan tidak bisa bergerak meski dia tahu jika Lupin bergegas ke atas. Seperti tubuhnya ditenggelamkan di danau beku. Suatu perasaan amarah memenuhi dirinya dan dia merasakan denyut sakit di dadanya. Namun belum saatnya, dia akan memikirkan cara bagaimana membunuh Sirius Black. Maka dia diam dan mendengarkan.

"Apakah dia di sini?" tanya suara Lupin dan Harry ingin sekali melemparkan mantra peledak agar bisa melihat apakah ketiga Gryffindor itu baik-baik saja meski Harry merasa dia harusnya tidak peduli.

"Dia di sana!" jawab suara yang Harry yakin Sirius Black.

"Kalau begitu, selama ini?" dan suara Lupin terhenti.

"APA!? Ternyata anda!" seruan tidak percaya Granger membuat Harry mengenyit. "Tapi selama ini aku mempercayai anda! Melindungi anda!"

"Hermione!"

"Kau ternyata teman Sirius Black? Draco, dia itu manusia serigala! Dia yang membantu Sirius Black ke dalam kastil dan jelas dia berniat membunuh kau dan Potter!" seru Granger dan Harry merasakan kenyataan menaparnya. Apa Lupin berkhianat? Tapi Lupin yang membantunya belajar mantra Patronus. Karena itu dia menutupi fakta bahwa Lupin adalah Werewolf.

"Kau hanya benar satu dari tiga, Miss Granger," sahut Remus kalem. "Pertama, aku tidak membantunya masuk ke kastil. Kedua, aku tidak berniat membunuh Draco dan Harry, dan aku memang manusia serigala."

"Ayo remus! Dia ada di sana dan aku telah menunggu selama dua belas tahun!" seru Sirius tidak sabar dan detik selanjutnya Harry mendengar jeritan Weasley. Membuat Harry bingung karena dia harusnya mendengar jeritan Draco, bukan Weasley!

"Sabar Sirius, mereka berhak tahu alasannya," cegah Lupin.

"Karena dia aku tidak bisa menjaga janjiku pada Narcissa dan meninggalkan Regulus sendiri mengurus Draco! Karena dia! Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Narcissa!" teriak Sirius.

"Apa sangkut pautnya dengan Scabbers!?" tanya Weasley. "Kau ingin membunuh tikus ini?"

"Tidak, itu Peter Pettigrew" jawab Lupin.

"Tikus ini Pettigrew?" sahut Draco heran. "Tapi dia mati dan KAU yang membunuhnya!"

Cerita Lupin tentang dia yang seorang manusia serigala mengalir. Tentang ayah Harry, James, Sirius Black dan Peter Pettigrew yang menjadi Animagus tidak terdaftar dan petualangan mereka membuat peta perompak di Hogwarts. Cerita itu berhenti sampai Sirius yang menginterupsi karena tidak sabar ingin mengambil tikus Weasley yang masih bisa Harry dengar cicitannya. Saat Harry merasa dia harus melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia terkejut dan mengurungkan niatnya .

Snape muncul dan segera bergerak ke lantai atas. Dia mencoba menangkap Sirius Black dan berniat menyerahkannya pada Dementor. Perseteruan yang Harry dengar terjadi karena ketiga Gryffindor itu menghalangi Snape hingga terdengar suara runtuhan. Harry melepas jubah Gaibnya dan saat dia mendobrak masuk, dia membelalak melihat yang terjadi.

Tikus yang ada di tangan Lupin lama-lama membesar hingga terbentuklah seseorang yang menurut Harry begitu menjijikan. Semua yang ada di sana juga terkejut melihat wajahnya yang sangat dingin. Bahkan Lupin yang ada di sisinya menyingkir sedikit. Sirius Black pun memandangnya penuh arti.

"Harry?" tanya Draco dan hanya dia yang memiliki keberanian mendekati Pangeran Slytherin itu. Dia sempat gentar sedikit melihat tatapan Harry yang begitu tajam sementara Peter mencoba menghasut Lupin untuk mempercayainya. Mata Harry berkilat memandang tajam mata Pettigrew yang berkali-kali melirik pintu dan jendela.

" _Well…well_ ," kata Harry dan maju ke tengah ruangan sambil menyentak sedikit tongkatnya. Semua terkejut lagi saat pintu berdebam keras tertutup sendiri bahkan semua akses untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Peter Pettigrew terlihat makin panik.

"Remus, kau harus percaya padaku jika Sirius itu berniat membunuhku! Kau harus melindungiku!" kata Pettigrew dan mendekati Lupin.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi jika kau tidak bersalah?" balas Lupin kalem.

"Tentu saja dia takut jika para pengikut Voldemort menyerangnya. Kehancuran Tuan mereka disebabkan oleh petunjuknya," sahut Sirius. Dia masih memandang Harry yang berdiri dingin dengan alis terangkat melihat Peter menghasut tiga Gryffindor. Saat ketiganya menolak, Peter beralih mendekati Harry yang memandangnya dengan kosong. Draco begitu khawatir saat Harry terlihat gamang dengan mata yang beralih kosong.

"Harry… kau terlihat persis seperti ayahmu…Harry…" cicit Peter yang berkeringat dan gemetar ngeri bersimpuh di hadapan Harry yang memandangnya tanpa arti. "Persis seperti dia…"

"BERANINYA KAU BICARA PADA HARRY!" raung Sirius murka. "BERANINYA KAU BICARA PADANYA SOAL JAMES!"

"Harry… ayahmu tidak akan membiarkanku mati… dia akan berbelas kasihan padaku Harry…" Peter menatap Harry pelan-pelan ketakutan dan mengulur tangannya. Harry hanya diam balas memandangnya dengan sayu. Sirius dan Lupin maju, menarik Pettigrew dan menjungkalkannya ke lantai kasar. Keduanya mengacungkan tongkat ke arahnya.

"Kau menjual Lily dan James pada Voldemort!" ujar Sirius penuh benci dan juga gemetar. "Apa kau menyangkalnya?"

Pettigrew tidak menyangkalnya, dia justru tampak mengerikan dengan air mata bercucuran, tubuh bulatnya yang seperti gumpalan, dan mengatakan jika Voldemort memiliki senjata-senjata dan dia dipaksa. Sirius makin marah dan Draco tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan saat menemukan Harry yang seolah kehilangan kehidupan.

"JANGAN BOHONG!" raung Sirius. "KAU SUDAH BERKHIANAT SELAMA SETAHUN SEBELUM LILY DAN JAMES MENINGGAL! KAU MATA-MATANYA!"

"Sirius, Sirius," cicit Pettigrew ketakutan. "A-apa untungnya menolaknya?"

"Apa untungnya menerimanya!?" Sirius terlihat mengerikan. "Hanya nyawa orang-orang tidak bersalah!"

"Kau tidak mengerti!" rengek Pettigrew. "Dia akan membunuhku!"

"KALAU BEGITU KAU HARUSNYA MATI!" amuk Sirius. "MATI SEPERTI YANG AKAN KAMI LAKUKAN UNTUKMU DULU!"

"Kau harusnya paham, Peter," kata Lupin tenang. "Jika bukan dia yang membunuhmu, maka kami yang akan melakukannya."

Sirius dan Remus mengacungkan tongkat ke Pettigrew yang mencicit. Granger berbalik ke tembok ketakutan tidak mau melihat. Draco terdiam terkejut dan Harry melangkah maju menahan keduanya, "tidak!"

"Oh, Harry! Dia yang membuat orangtuamu meninggal!" seru Sirius tidak percaya. Yang lain mengernyit saat Harry justru tersenyum mengerikan.

"Biarkan dia hidup, aku yakin orangtuaku tidak ingin kalian jadi pembunuh. Kita akan biarkan dia dibawa ke Azkaban," kata Harry tenang.

"Harry… kau memberiku lebih dari cukup…" Pettigrew mengalungkan lengannya di kaki Harry dan Harry kehilangan ekspresinya. Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Pettigrew yang terdiam dan cahaya merah keluar. Pettigrew terlempar dan pingsan membentur tembok dengan debuk keras. Yang lain terkejut memandangnya.

"Ini bulan purnama bukan?" tanya Harry dan memandang Lupin. "Aku membutuhkan penjelasan." Dia menyingkirkan balok-balok kayu yang menimpa Snape, menolongnya sadar. Yang lain masih terdiam dan sadar saat dia mengatakan, " _well_ , ada yang mau keluar?"

'Ini terasa _mengganjal'_ batin Sirius.

Xxxx

Berita tentang tidak bersalahnya Sirius dan tentang masih hidupnya Pettigrew menggemparkan Inggris. Sidangnya sedang berjalan dan berakhir dengan bebasnya Sirius Black karena pengakuan Snape melihat Peter Pettigrew meski Pettigrew berhasil melarikan diri. Namun yang Draco lebih senang lagi adalah bahwa liburan tahun ini lebih ramai karena Regulus mengatakan bahwa Sirius kini tinggal bersama mereka. Dia tidak bosan membicarakan petualang mereka bersama Ron dan Hermione. Apa lagi aksi Harry yang menyelamatkan Snape yang memandang dendam pada mereka bertiga karena merekalah yang menyerang Snape.

Tiap melihat mereka, bibir Snape melengkung mengerikan. Namun wajah Snape yang melihat sosok Pettigrew lebih berharga lagi tiap Draco mengingatnya. Hingga saat mereka keluar dari Whomping Willow dengan perasaan puas. Draco melirik Harry yang menyangga tubuh Snape menemukan pemuda manis itu tersenyum sekilas. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Draco tidak bisa menutupi senyum cerahnya.

Akhir semester ini asrama Gryffindor menang Piala Asrama untuk ketiga kalinya berkat Piala Quidditch. Dia menemukan Harry yang menyeringai ke arah Hermione saat dia diumumkan mendapat peringkat pertama. Ron berusaha menenangkan Hermione.

"Oh, kalian harus tahu, aku dan Potter telah sepakat mengurangi mata pelajaran kami. Aku memutuskan melepas mata pelajaran Telaah Muggle dan Ramalan jadi jadwalku dan dia bisa tidak bertabrakan lagi," kata Hermione dan Draco ikut mendengarkan. "Sialan dia! Aku sudah baik menyarankan ini dengannya dan dia setuju melepas Ramalan. Tapi kenapa dia tetap menyebalkan!?"

"Siapa suruh kau baik pada orang brengsek itu?" sindir Ron.

"Hermione, apa sih yang sering kau bicarakan dengan Potter?" tanya Draco pelan. Dia mengabaikan tatapan Ron. Perasaan kesal saat Harry mengabaikannya kembali.

"Itu, kami membicarakan Profesor Lupin," jawab Hermione. "Dan bergantian memakai Time-Turner untuk menghadiri kelas yang bertabrakan. Sebetulnya jadwal kami sama persis kecuali dia yang tidak mengikuti Telaah Muggle. Aku yakin dia benci Muggle!"

"Kenapa sih kau tidak cerita pada kami soal Pembalik Waktumu?" tuntut Ron pada Hermione. Wajahnya kesal.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Profesor McGonagall untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapa pun!" sahut Hermione. Sekali lagi dia melirik sinis pada Harry yang bercanda dengan kedua sahabatnya, Greengrass dan Zabini. Draco tidak menyalahkannya, sungguh. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika meski sudah berusaha keras tapi tidak mendapat yang kau inginkan.

Draco tahu Hermione iri, dia merasa Harry tidak belajar sekeras dirinya dan terlihat sangat santai. Hermione sering menemukan Harry bercanda kecil dengan dua sahabatnya di saat dia sibuk belajar. Padahal menurut Hermione harusnya dia dan Harry itu seimbang. Meski mereka bisa dikatakan telah dua kali berpetualang bersama, Ron dan Hermione masih tidak mau menerima Harry.

Sedangkan Harry sendiri sama dinginnya. Pangeran Slytherin itu yang mengingatkan mereka akan Remus yang dapat bertransformasi malam itu. Dia yang menolong Snape dan meski Draco tidak mengakui, menyelamatkan Sirius dan Remus dari membunuh. Sirius yang merupakan wali Harry menyadari jika Harry begitu dingin. Dia ingat saat akhirnya Snape sadar dan Harry berjalan di samping Sirius. Wajahnya tidak sekosong tadi namun masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Harry…" panggil Sirius dan Harry memandangnya. Mata hijaunya berkilat dan memberi perhatian penuh. Draco tahu jika Harry penasaran. "Kalau kau belum tahu…aku itu-"

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Kau waliku 'kan?" sahut Harry dan Draco yang berjalan di dekat Harry menemukan pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. Snape yang melihat ekspresi Harry itu berjengit. Karena Snape tidak pernah melihat Harry tersenyum.

"Ya, aku-kalau kau mau, setelah namaku sudah dibersihkan. Mungkin kau bisa tinggal bersamaku-" Sirius melirik Harry ragu dan Draco untuk pertama kalinya menemukan wajah terkejut Harry. Cukup imut menurut Draco hingga dia menahan tawa kecilnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau-"

"Tinggal denganmu?" tanya Harry tidak bisa menahan terkejut. Hermione yang memapah Ron dengan Remus ikut melirik ekspresi sang Pangeran asrama ular itu. "Meninggalkan keluarga Dursley?"

"Aku sudah duga kau tidak ma-"

"Kau gila!?" potong Harry lagi yang menemukan wajah kecewa Sirius. Ron meliriknya sinis karena mengira Harry menyakiti perasaan Sirius dengan respons keji. "Tentu saja aku mau!" lanjut Harry dan Sirius tersenyum lebar. Dia merangkul Harry dengan bahagia dan mengingatkan Harry akan sosoknya yang tersenyum di foto pernikahan orangtuanya.

Draco tahu Harry bahagia saat itu, karena wajahnya begitu cerah. Dia jadi ingat, jika Sirius tinggal dengan Regulus bersama dengannya, sedangkan Harry ikut tinggal dengan Sirius…

Bukankah itu artinya dia akan tinggal dengan Harry juga!?

Harry akan tinggal dengan Draco!

Wajah Draco memerah dan Ron serta Hermione menyadari perubahan ekspresinya. Keduanya saling pandang dan menemukan wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga saat memandang Harry yang sedang saling menyeringai dengan Zabini. Entah merencanakan kejahilan apa.

"Draco!" panggil Hermione dan mengguncang bahunya membuatnya sadar. Dia menangkup kedua pipinya dan bergumam. "Kau kenapa sih? Memikirkan Potter lagi?"

Ron mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Hermione padanya. Dia sontak menggeleng keras sebagai penyangkalan. "Dengar ya, _mate_ , aku tidak masalah kalau kau itu _faggot_. Tapi bisa tidak, jangan sama Potter?" sinisnya membuat Draco merengut.

"Nah, bisa tidak kau diam Ron?" balas Draco kesal. "Aku bukan _faggot_ sama Harry!" sangkal Draco kesal. Dia menggebrak meja dan memilih kembali ke kamar untuk bersiap ke stasiun Hogsmaede duluan. Dia melihat kopernya yang sudah ditutup dan hanya dia dan Merlin yang tahu jika hancurnya isi di dalamnya. Dia sudah bersiap-siap semalam jadi dia bisa sedikit santai pagi ini sebelum kembali pulang ke Grimmauld Place.

Draco mengerti jika Ron tidak menyukai Potter, yang memiliki reputasi buruk meski dia adalah The Boy Who Lived. Julukan Pangeran Slytherin diberikan padanya oleh anak-anak asrama lain kecuali anak Slytherin. Julukan itu makin menyebar setelah dicurigai jika dia adalah Pewaris Slytherin karena kemampuannya berbicara dengan ular. Dia yang tadinya dipecundangi oleh anak-anak Slytherin karena mereka merasa Harry tidak pantas di Slytherin dengan perlahan akhirnya menerima Harry.

Sebab meski sudah hampir dua tahun mereka menyerang Harry dengan berusaha menyakitinya, mereka tidak pernah berhasil dan berbalik ke mereka sendiri saking lihainya Harry. Mereka geram ketika tahun kedua tahu jika banyak anak asrama lain menujuluki Harry Prince of Slytherin. Karena meski dia cocok dengan julukan itu, tidak ada anak Slytherin yang menerimanya kecuali dua anak yang netral, Greengrass dan Zabini. Mereka baru menghormati dan menerima Harry setelah terungkap jika dia sang Pewaris. Seolah Harry itu tanpa cela.

Yang Draco tidak sukai adalah sikap Harry yang makin menyebalkan setelah hampir satu sekolah tidak berani padanya. Karena Harry tidak mau didekati oleh siapa pun dan memandang rendah yang lain. Draco tahu jika dia harus menghentikan obsesinya akan Harry, karena dia tahu Harry ternyata bukan _faggot_ dan menyukai sahabatnya. Dia berusaha melupakan rasa sukanya pada Harry namun tidak dia pungkiri jika dia sangat senang menduga jika dia akan tinggal satu atap dengan Harry.

Namun entah kenapa dia merasa berkhianat karena jelas-jelas Harry itu jahat pada Ron dan Hermione. Tidak sejahat seperti Nott yang selalu menggoda Ron, sih, entah kenapa Draco curiga pada Nott yang selalu mengincar Ron. Tapi Harry cukup jahat dengan mengejek Ron dan membuat kesal Hermione. Sikapnya juga terlalu sering mengabaikan Draco yang menjadikan jarak untuk kedekatan keduanya menebal. Draco jadi mengalihkan obsesinya ke benci. Draco benci Harry karena mengabaikannya dan membuat harapan-harapan semu.

Entah kenapa Draco jadi seperti gadis remaja yang patah hati…

Dari pada melamun tidak jelas, Draco bersiap-siap dan menyeret koper beratnya ke Aula Depan.

Di sana sudah berdiri Ron dan Hermione yang berdebat entah apa. Saat itu Hermione memandang Ron tajam dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan desisan dan itu menghentak Ron. Draco tidak tahu apa yang Hermione katakan, tapi jelas itu sesuatu yang penting. Karena membuat Ron membeku dan setelah sadar dia memandang tajam pada Hermione. Sebuah tatapan yang tidak pernah dia lihat.

" _Guys_?" tanya Draco saat mendekat. Seketika Hermione dan Ron merubah ekspresi serius mereka dan bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. "Apa yang baru saja kalian bicarakan?" tanya Draco curiga. Namun keduanya sontak menggeleng dan mengajaknya menaiki kereta tanpa kuda.

Sebelum mereka sempat, datang Nott dengan keangkuhannya dan memandang tajam Ron dan Hermione. "Pasti kalian merencanakan kencan menyedihkan selama liburan di dunia Muggle menjijikan, kan?"

"Apa maumu Nott!?" tanya Hermione dengan mata menyipit.

"Sebaiknya kau diam dan jaga mulut busukmu!" desis Ron dan maju mendekati Nott yang memandang Ron dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau tidak terima aku mengejek kekasih lumpurmu?" mendengar pertanyaan retoris Nott itu, Ron kesal dan memandang tajam Nott.

Draco tidak suka pandangan Nott pada Ron, itu mengganggunya. "Sebaiknya kita pergi dan mengabaikannya!" katanya dan menarik Ron yang sejangkung dirinya untuk pergi. Dia melirik Nott yang lebih pendek darinya yang masih saling menatap dengan Ron. Dia segera menarik Ron untuk naik dan mengacuhkan bocah Slytherin itu.

Xxxx

Tatapan tajam Harry sepertinya tidak berpengaruh untuk pria tua yang ada di hadapannya. Meneliti Albus Dumbledore tidak seperti mencari tahu siapa yang memberikan buku harian Tom Marvolo Riddle pada Ginevra Weasley. Mr. Nott yang berseteru dengan Mr. Weasley di toko Flourish and Blotts dan secara lihai menaruh buku itu di kantung buku-buku bekas Ginevra. Harry sama seperti Daphne melihat itu namun diam saja, Theodore sendiri sibuk mengajak bertengkar Ronald Weasley.

"Kenapa aku harus meminta persetujuan anda?" tanya Harry dan tetap pada wajah datarnya berdiri di hadapan Dumbledore yang sekarang ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk tinggal dengan walimu, Harry," jawab Dumbledore. "Kau memiliki proteksi dari Voldemort jika kau tinggal dengan orang yang sedarah dengan ibumu. Itulah yang melindungimu saat kau bayi, Harry, ibumu."

"Apa anda mencemaskan kaburnya Pettigrew?" Harry tersenyum miring. "Aku bersyukur dia kabur setelah Sirius bebas. Tapi itu jelas tidak membuat anda senang bukan?"

Pandangan mata Dumbledore tidak berubah dan Harry sebisa mungkin mengosongkan pikirannya. "Aku mencemaskanmu, _my_ _boy_. Meski sudah berapa kali kau menolong Draco, aku tetap mengkhawatirkanmu."

Harry menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus. "Aku berusaha menjauhkan diri dari bahaya, Profesor. Aku tidak peduli pada keselamatan Black atau siapa pun. Sebaiknya anda lakukan hal yang sama padaku. Kalau anda peduli, berikan aku penjelasan tentang Buku Harian itu. Aku tidak puas dengan dongeng tipuan anda. Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Ini terlalu cepat untukmu, Harry…"

"Kalau anda tidak ingin bekerja sama dengan saya…" Harry mendekat dengan mata hijaunya yang beku. "Teruskan manipulasi anda pada Black…"

Sesaat hening untuk Harry membiarkan pria tua itu berpikir. Harry sadar dia melakukan langkah besar mengancam penyihir di hadapannya. Tapi Harry tahu jika semua yang dia butuhkan ada pada Albus Dumbledore karena darinyalah semua berasal. Harry juga tahu batas kemampuannya dan dia sudah cukup membuktikan diri pada kepala sekolahnya ini.

"Katakan padaku yang anda tahu atau aku sama sekali akan menarik diri…"

"Harry…" kata Dumbledore dan menghela napas. Harry jelas jengkel sekali dengan sikapnya. "Aku butuh kau untuk tetap terlindungi."

"Kurasa kita memiliki kesalahpahaman, profesor," sahut Harry datar. "Anda jelas tahu kebangkitan Lord Voldemort mengingat Black sudah menghadapinya dua tahun lalu. Aku jelas tahu hanya sihir hitam yang menjadikan seseorang _Immortal_ ," jelasnya. Dia menahan kedutan di alisnya saat Dumbledore hanya menegakkan dirinya.

"Kau sudah menghancurkan salah satunya, Harry," ujar Dumbledore kembali duduk dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat letih. "Aku masih mencari jawabannya."

"Apa anda akan menjelaskan sangkut pautnya soal Buku Harian itu?" suara Harry terdengar rendah dan tajam. Saking tipisnya hingga Harry tidak yakin apa Dumbledore mendengarnya. Namun dia menepisnya saat pria tua itu malah meliriknya dengan sirat ketakutan.

"Kau tidak bisa begini!" katanya hingga Harry mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau masih tiga belas! Merlin!"

Harry menegakkan dirinya dan wajahnya kembali netral, " _Well_ , aku tetap pada keputusanku untuk pindah dengan waliku-anda bukan siapa-siapa-"

"Harry! Dengar-"

"-BERHENTI MENCAMPURI HIDUPKU!-"

Tidak adanya reaksi dari Dumbledore membuat Harry tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Dia tidak ingat bagaimana teko dan peralatan perak Albus Dumbledore bisa berceceran setelah dia berteriak. Ini pertama kalinya dia berteriak. Dia menatap Dumbledore dengan matanya yang membesar dan iris hijaunya yang berkilat-kilat. Pria tua itu masih terdiam dan hanya memandang sendu.

"Berhenti mempengaruhi orang-orang di sekitarku agar mereka memaksaku melakukan hal yang kau mau…" desisnya tajam dan tidak peduli jika meja Dumbledore porak-poranda dengan beberapa benda masih melayang. Buku-buku di lemari pria tua itu sudah bergelimpangan di lantai. "Jangan pengaruhi waliku! Aku muak!"

Ketika dia berbalik untuk melangkah keluar, suara benda berjatuhan mengiringinya bersamaan dengan pintu yang menjeblak terbuka sendiri. Dia tidak membiarkan Albus Dumbledore melihat air matanya yang mengalir keluar saat dia sudah menjauh dari patung Gargoyle yang memandangi punggungnya. Begitu kesalnya dia hingga dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara meluapkannya. Harusnya dia tidak menuruti permintaan pria tua sialan itu untuk datang ke kantornya.

Langkahnya begitu tergesa untuk mencapai Aula Depan di koridor batu. Dia menghapus kasar air matanya dengan lengan jaketnya. Dia memilih mengalihkan perhatian dengan berpikir untuk merencanakan jalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan Muggle. Perkataan Daphne untuk membeli baju-baju yang pantas dikenakannya selama liburan merasukinya. Tapi dia berpikir untuk pergi dengan tidak membawa Daphne karena menurutnya itu beresiko besar.

Ketika dia sampai di koridor dasar di sayap timur, dia berpapasan dengan Kepala Asrama Slytherin. Pria berhidung bengkok itu meratakan bibirnya dan memandangnya dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan yang menjengkelkan Harry. "Mencurigakan sekali kau ada di sini sementara teman-temanmu yang lain sedang bersiap-siap takut ketinggalan kereta, Potter."

Sudut bibir Harry berkedut dan balas memandang guru Ramuan itu, "selamat liburan, profesor."

"Berkeliaran melanggar peraturan dengan tingkah bodohmu, persis ayahmu yang congkak itu. Bergerombol dengan komplotannya membuat kepalanya membengkak," sinis Snape membuat Harry memandang tajam pada Potion Master itu.

"Aku rasa aku cukup bertemu anda saat ini," kata Harry dengan nada berbahaya. Tangannya mengepal dan sinar redup berwarna merah tertangkap oleh mata Snape yang langsung menyipit. "Aku tidak mau liburan dengan mengkhawatirkan detensi."

"Berbanding terbalik dengan ayahmu yang senang mengoleksi berbagai detensi," sahut Snape keki. Namun dia tidak menahan Harry yang melengos dan melanjutkan langkah menjauhinya menuju Aula Depan. Snape berbalik dan memandangi punggung Harry yang berjalan cepat. Dia tidak luput memperhatikan sisi kanan dan kiri Harry. Tembok batu dan tiang batu tergores tajam mengikuti langkah Harry yang mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Seolah ada yang menggoreskan pisau tajam dengan keras.

"Ini tidak _normal_ …" gumamnya sebelum berbalik cepat.

Xxxx

Dia pikir dia itu orang yang paling rasional dari mereka bertiga. Kalau saja dia bisa bilang begitu pada semua orang. Anak-anak cewek yang lain selalu memandang remeh padanya. Apalagi di umurnya yang ke empat belas dan dia sama sekali tidak pernah memperhatikan penampilan. Tidak seperti Ginnevra Weasley atau Astoria Greengrass yang cantik meski lebih muda darinya dan berpenampilan memukau.

Dia sama sekali tidak iri pada gadis-gadis cantik di Hogwarts dan memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu. Apalagi ketika Zabini….

Sial…

Nama itu lagi yang muncul, dia melirik pemuda tinggi yang tampan itu turun bersama Potter dan Greengrass. The Heirs of Slytherin huh? Dia sebenarnya tidak pernah bersikap sinis, hanya saja tiga orang yang sombong luar biasa itu mengingatkannya akan pembullyan yang dia terima dulu di Manchester. Bedanya ketiga orang itu tidak membullynya seperti kroni Parkinson dan Nott.

Para murid mulai menaiki kereta dan Greengrass mengaitkan kedua lengannya ke dua lengan pemuda di kanan dan kirinya. Gadis itu tersenyum senang dan melangkah bersama kedua pemuda itu menaiki kereta. Seolah Greengrass adalah gadis paling beruntung di dunia dan itu memang kenyataannya. Betapa sempurna hidup gadis itu. Dia cantik, gadis dari keluarga kaya raya, berdarah murni dan bisa berada di sisi kedua pemuda tampa, apalagi salah satunya Potter.

"Mione?" panggil Draco padanya membuatnya tersadar. Draco memandangnya bingung dengan kedua iris Silvernya. "Ayo!" ajak pemuda itu dan menarik tangannya.

Saat itu dia tidak sadar, ada sepasang mata beriris Onyx yang memandangnya tajam dan memperhatikan dirinya.

Xxxx

Sebuah tangan lentik menyentuh bahunya membuatnya melirik sang pemilik tangan itu. Wajah gadis berkulit putih dengan iris mata Amethyst itu memandangnya membuatnya kembali memusatkan perhatian ke arah awal. Di dekat gerbang berdiri seorang gadis dengan dua orang pemuda. Trio Gryffindor yang terkenal.

"Lihat Nott yang akan memulai aksinya," bisik gadis di sebelahnya dengan seringai. Dia menoleh untuk melihat pemuda yang wajahnya mempesona berjalan sendiri mendekati tiga anak yang dari tadi dia perhatikan. Dia refleks ikut maju namun tangan gadis di sampingnya menahannya. "Wow, Blaise, tenang dulu!"

"Apa sih, Daph?" tanyanya kesal. Dia melihat Theo mengatakan beberapa hal yang langsung mendapat balasan tatapan tajam dari tiga murid Gryffindor itu. Senyuman jahat Daphne membuatnya waspada.

"Kalau kau ke sana, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku," jawab gadis itu dan mata Amethystnya berkilat. "Dekati _**Mudblood**_ itu, maka dia tidak akan selamat," lanjutnya dengan senyum mengerikan.

Selama ini, Blaise selalu bisa mengontrol emosinya. Tapi berhadapan dengan Daphne seolah menghadapi ombak lautan. Gadis bermata intan itu tidak pernah main-main dengan semua ucapannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan adiknya yang seperti Pureblood netral lainnya. Dia cengkram lengan Daphne dan mendekatkan bibirnya. "Aku-tidak-peduli-Greengrass…"

Gadis berambut pirang itu tertawa kecil dan melirik ke arah kerumunan yang kian menipis karena sebagian telah menaiki kereta tanpa kuda ke stasiun Hogsmaede. Ketiga Gryffindor itu sedang menaiki kereta tanpa kuda mereka saat Blaise kembali menegakkan dirinya dan Harry melangkah cepat mendekati mereka dengan bibir menipis.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi karena ketiganya tidak menyukai hal itu, mereka menaiki kereta tanpa kuda yang ada di belakang kereta tiga Gryffindor tadi. Harry mengangkat alis saat merasakan atmosfer yang berbeda dari kedua sahabatnya. Dan Blaise tahu kapan Harry akan bertanya saat dia melihat pemuda berwajah cantik yang menyaingi kecantikan Daphne itu melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Aku akan bertanya, tapi tidak akan kulakukan jika kalian mau mengatakan apa yang terjadi," kata Harry dengan senyum miring bingungnya. Blaise tidak suka ekspresi itu. Terlalu menghakimi dan dia tidak memiliki jawaban untuk Harry. Sejak dia memutuskan menjadi netral ketika topi seleksi memasukkannya ke Slytherin, Blaise setuju untuk merelakan apa pun di sisi itu. Memiliki sisi gelap di kehidupannya menjadikan Blaise belajar untuk dewasa lebih cepat.

Namun tidak secepat perkembangan Harry. Dia cerdas. Tapi Harry berkali lipat lebih cerdas darinya atau Daphne. Blaise merasa beruntung bisa menjadi sahabat Harry, seperti yang anak itu katakan padanya. Dia juga bersyukur takdir membawanya pada Harry karena dia memang mencari sisi _Grey_. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Blaise bersyukur. Dan dia tahu keputusan untuk mendukung Harry itu tepat.

Awalnya Blaise hanya ingin mencari aman, tidak melibatkan diri pada para anak pendukung Dark Lord. Maka dia mencari sisi netral, tapi sejak awal dia sudah satu kompartemen dengan Harry dan Daphne. Nama Zabini memang nama keluarga penyihir Pureblood dan ibunya bukan penyihir yang terkenal baik. Tapi begitu mengenal Harry, meski Blaise mengira anak itu pecundang pertama kali, entah kenapa Blaise melihat kebenaran.

Saat dia melirik Daphne, dia tahu tatapannya sama dengan gadis itu. Dia dan Daphne memandang Harry mencari kejelasan. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Blaise menemukan dirinya merasa melakukan hal yang benar. Bahwa ini memang tujuannya, berada di sisi Harry potter. Meski itu di luar akal sehat. Jika Harry memang sisi yang benar, dia harusnya di Gryffindor, menjadi trio Gryffindor bersama Black. Harry harusnya mendukung Dumbledore mengalahkan Dark Lord.

Tapi nyatanya, Harry malah berakhir di sarang para Ular, asal di mana Dark Lord berada. Bahkan menjadi Pangeran dari asrama yang selalu dikaitkan dengan penyihir hitam. Bukankah Blaise berniat menjadi netral? Lalu kenapa dia merasa pilihannya ini benar? Bukankah jika dia mendukung Harry maka dia mendukung sisi Dark?

"Blaise berniat jadi _hero_ untuk _**mudblood**_!" ketusan Daphne membuyarkan lamunan Blaise. Dia memandang tajam pada gadis Greengrass itu. "Mengaku saja!"

Di luar dugaan Blaise yang mengira Harry akan mencemoohnya atau yang lebih parah lagi mencecarnya karena tidak suka, Harry malah tersenyum mengintimidasi. Namun senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai. " _Well_ , Blaise, apa kau terpengaruh ucapanku soal istri sempurna?" ejek Harry.

"Aku tidak butuh pengaruhmu, _Dark_ _Prince_ " sahut Blaise ketus. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus. Sejujurnya, Blaise tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan hingga tubuhnya bergerak untuk ikut campur urusan Trio Gryffindor itu. Dia hanya ingin menghentikan Theo mengganggu Granger. Jadi…

 _Apa?_

Blaise tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya. Dia hanya tidak suka _**mudbl**_ -Granger itu diganggu. Entah kenapa dia terusik dengan pemikiran itu. Dia tidak menyukai gagasan Daphne soal _hero_ _complex_ seperti yang dimiliki Black. Mungkin Harry memiliki _hero_ _complex_ itu namun tidak separah Black dan Blaise tidak terpengaruh akan itu. Tidak seterganggu seperti pada Black.

Sifat Black yang punya obsesi sendiri pada Harry sudah Blaise ketahui cukup lama. Dia tidak tahu kapan tepatnya. Mungkin sejak Black memandangnya tajam tiap kali dia atau Daphne melakukan _skinship_ pada Harry. Dari semua _faggot_ _bottom_ yang ada di Hogwarts, kenapa Black harus jatuh pada Harry? Serius, Blaise terganggu akan itu. Iya sih, _faggot_ itu minoritas kalau tidak mau dibilang hanya ada beberapa karena kaum penyihir cenderung menindas _faggot_.

"Apa kau akan langsung ke rumah Black, Harry?" tanya Daphne mengganti topik. Dia hanya memandang kuku-kuku lentiknya sambil sesekali melirik Blaise.

"Sirius harus menyelesaikan sidang Wizengamout untuk bisa mengambil hak asuhku dari paman dan bibiku," jawab Harry dan tangan kanannya membuka memainkan sihirnya. "Butuh dua bulan melatih sihir ini. Menyusahkan. Dan aku menyerah belajar Occlumency! Selamat!"

Pandangan jengah Daphne membuat Harry menghentikan sihir itu dengan kobaran api kecil lalu lenyap. "Jadi, kapan kau akan pindah ke kediaman Black?"

"Yang jelas sebelum ulang tahunku tiba," Harry mengangkat alis pada Blaise yang diam tidak terpengaruh pembicaraan keduanya. "Mungkin dua minggu dan aku tidak akan menerima ajakanmu untuk belanja Daph."

Sekilas Daphne berpaling dan mendengus. Lalu kereta kuda mereka sampai di stasiun Hogsmaede dan mereka segera ke arah gerbong khusus Slytherin. Daphne dan Blaise sudah menemukan kompartemen kosong saat Harry menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan trio Gryffindor sedang menyusuri gerbong mencari kompartemen kosong.

"Harry?" panggil Blaise dan terdiam saat Harry melambaikan tangan untuk menyihir kopernya masuk ke kompartemen mereka dengan kasar. Lalu Harry tanpa berkata apa pun melangkah cepat mengejar Trio Gryffindor. Awalnya Blaise kira Harry berniat berbicara dengan Draco. Namun tidak dia sangka jika yang Harry tarik lengannya adalah Hermione.

Bukankah harusnya mereka tidak ada urusan lagi?

Yang lebih penting, kenapa Blaise peduli jika Harry mendekati Hermione?

Xxxx

Gedebug!

"Heh!" desis pemuda pirang itu. Dia menyeringai sinis pada pemuda jangkung di depannya. "Ini tidak akan membunuhku! Aku sudah mati!" ketusnya membuat pemuda di depannya itu makin kesal. Dia menghapus darah di sudut bibir tipisnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Pemuda itu terdiam memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Iris biru laut pemuda tinggi itu begitu teduh saat memandangnya. Membuatnya yakin dia akan tenggelam jika dia tidak berhenti memandang mata itu lebih dari lima detik.

"Kau harusnya menjaga keturunanmu tetap berdarah murni, tolol!" cetusnya dan tertawa sinis. Dia terdiam saat mendengar suara orang memasuki toilet. Dia kembali memandang terkejut saat pemuda di depannya tersenyum licik. Karena detik selanjutnya, tangan kasar pemuda itu menggelungi punggungnya dengan lembut dan perlahan. _'Ini membunuhku! Tidak! Jangan selembut ini!'_ makinya dalam hati karena dia membeku.

"Kalian pikir kalian paling licik? Kau pikir kami sebodoh itu? Kau harusnya ingat, aku yang mengalahkan Profesor dalam permainan catur saat sebelas tahun. Heh, aku akan membunuhmu dengan cara yang lain," saat itu, tatapan pemuda tampan itu begitu mengerikan untuknya. Dia tahu, dia harusnya tidak mengganggu macan yang tertidur. Apalagi, yang memiliki emosi paling labil seperti ini.

Pemuda di hadapannya adalah pemuda yang cerdas dan memiliki taktik jitu. Hanya saja, selama ini semua orang mengira jika dia adalah pemuda bodoh dan malas yang hanya memikirkan makan. Dia tidak pernah mengingat jika pemuda di hadapannya adalah sosok seorang calon jendral. Seseorang yang terbiasa mengatur rencana perang. Apalagi tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap.

Dia melupakan alasan dia mengganggu pemuda ini. Alasan dia terus mengusik dan membuat pemuda di hadapannya ini memikirkannya walau dalam konteks tidak menyenangkan. Katakanlah dia bodoh dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya, ini _menyenangkan_. Benar bukan?

Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajah mereka, membuatnya menahan napasnya dan memperbesar matanya. Dia rasakan hembusan napas berat pemuda itu di telinganya membuatnya menggelenyar.

"Kau pikir aku akan masuk ke perangkapmu?" bisik pemuda itu dengan suara yang cukup berat untuk anak tiga belas tahun. Dia rasakan hangat di bagian paha dalamnya saat tangan besar pemuda itu mengusapnya. "Ini baru awal, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, hehe," kekeh pemuda itu. Yang dia tidak sangka cukup licik untuk seorang Gryffindor. "Tidak mudah mengubah orientasiku menjadi _faggot_ , _**bitch**_!"

Sreet!

Dia bisa _membayangkan_ ada aliran darah merah kental mengaliri dadanya karena pemuda itu menusuknya dengan belati, lalu menarik perlahan belati itu hingga membelah dadanya. Begitu perlahan agar rasa sakitnya bertahan lama. Hanya kalimat hinaan, tapi itu berarti sangat dalam. Dia menarik napas secara perlahan, agar pedih di hatinya berkurang sedikit. Namun itu sungguh-sungguh tidak berguna.

Apalagi dia lihat pemuda itu menarik wajahnya dan memandangnya tanpa ekspresi setelah menghinanya dan melecehkannya. Pemuda itu bangkit dan keluar dari bilik toilet meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia rasakan ada yang mengaliri pipinya. Pantas dia melarikan diri, pemuda itu telah melihatnya menangis. Kenapa pemuda itu selalu menemukannya dalam kondisi lemah?

Dia menunduk dan tertawa hampa. Dia memang menyedihkan, 'kan?

Xxxx

Dia memandang pada cermin dan menarik napas dalam, dia hembuskan lagi dengan keras. Dia ingin rileks, sebentar saja. Iris mata berwarna amethyst yang balik memandangnya dari cermin westafel di Hogwarts Express's tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Semakin lama, dia yakin keputusan yang dia ambil, adalah keputusan yang begitu berbahaya. Bertahun-tahun keluarganya bertahan berada di sisi abu-abu dan berada di balik perlindungan Galehaut. Dia bisa saja terbunuh. Karena perang membunuh siapa pun dan dia tahu itu.

Dia bersyukur jika keluarganya tidak menuntutnya melakukan banyak hal demi nama keluarganya. Mungkin adiknya yang akan menanggungnya jika dia mati. Meski keluarganya akan mengira dia mati menyedihkan karena memilih keputusan bodoh dan dia pantas mati dengan penuh cacian masyarakat sihir. Bukan mati sebagai pahlawan yang memperjuangkan kebenaran seperti yang sebenarnya dia lakukan. Yeah, setidaknya kebenaran akan terungkap jika rencana mereka berhasil sampai akhir. Sampai penyihir tolol brengsek yang sayangnya sangat kuat itu mati.

Dia kembali menghembuskan napas kuat dan menyisir rambut pirang gelapnya kebelakang. Dia tahu dia tidak cantik, atau itu yang dia pikirkan. Meski banyak yang mengatakan dia cantik, dia tahu dia tidak secantik itu. Karena nyatanya, pemuda itu saja tidak pernah meliriknya. Tidak seperti kebanyakan pemuda yang berharap jadi kekasihnya atau setidaknya menciumnya. Pemuda itu sangat acuh. Wajar saja pemuda itu mengacuhkannya, karena pemuda itu, seperti kebanyakan teman-teman seasramanya, dan saudara-saudaranya, akan membencinya tanpa alasan.

Hanya karena perbedaan. Dia jadi merasa seperti Juliet dan itu menyedihkan! Ayolah! Kau kuat! Itulah kenapa kedua pemuda itu menerimanya menjadi bagian dari mereka. Dia tahu, itu sebuah anugerah dan dia merasa begitu senang saat akhirnya menjadi bagian dari sesuatu yang besar. Dia harus tetap kuat di hadapan mereka, agar mereka tetap menerimanya.

Dia akan buktikan jika dia layak dipercaya! Ya, kau bisa!

Dia menyiram lagi wajahnya dengan air dan memantapkan hatinya. Dia keringkan wajahnya dan berjalan keluar dari toilet wanita. Dia tahu harusnya dia tidak merasa rendah diri, meski dia tidak secantik adiknya yang kata Blaise bisa dia jadikan bahan mimpi basah. Dia bahkan tersinggung! Astaga! Dia tahu bukan itu alasannya dia merasa rendah diri! Semua karena pemuda bermata Sapphire itu juga mengagumi kecantikan adiknya!

Adiknya memiliki nama bunga, wajahnya lebih putih dan sangat kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Dia iri….

Dia kembali menyisir rambut pirangnya dan berhenti melangkah saat menyadari ada orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu…. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang ada di hadapannya… tapi dia menyadari dia dalam bahaya. Berbahaya untuk batinnya. Pemuda tinggi dan jangkung itu memandang matanya langsung membuatnya berpaling.

Merasa tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari pemuda itu, dia melirik dan memandang wajah tampan pemuda berambut merah itu. Ekspresi pemuda itu menyakiti hatinya, karena pandangannya seolah merendahkan dengan alis bertaut tidak suka dan penuh perhitungan.

"Bisa kau menyingkir?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam. Ada denyut perih di hatinya ditatap tanpa arti seperti itu oleh pemuda ini.

Pemuda itu merubah wajahnya menggunakan ekspresi yang begitu polos dengan mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Dadanya berdegup kencang saat pemuda itu menyeringai senang, seolah menemukan mainan baru. "Whoah, sinis juga kau! Matamu bisa membunuhku jika kau menatapku seperti itu," cetus pemuda berasrama merah emas itu.

" _Mari lihat apa yang akan kau katakan jika aku berdiri di depanmu dan siap mencabut nyawamu_ ," desisnya dengan tatapan terluka pada pemuda itu yang membeku. Selama lebih dari lima detik mereka hanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Senyuman muncul di bibir pemuda itu membuat dia bingung.

"Aku akan berkata, _'beri aku senyuman, maka aku akan mati dengan tenang'_ ," dengan maju selangkah, pemuda jangkung itu menyingkirkan rambut pirangnya yang tergerai dengan punggung tangannya yang besar dan memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih.

Dia menahan napasnya dengan berat dan hanya mampu terpaku. Pemuda itu, entah kenapa, tatapannya begitu seduktif. "S-siapa kau!?" itulah kata pertama yang dia ucapkan saat menemukan kembali suaranya meski tercekat. Dia bergerak mundur setengah langkah dengan mata melebar.

"Kau sudah tahu aku," jawab pemuda itu. "Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu!" kelakarnya dan tertawa renyah. Mendengar tawa pemuda itu seperti mendengar dentang lonceng untuknya.

"A-apa kau tahu siapa aku?" tanya gadis itu. "Apa kau mengenalku?" dia mendekat lagi ke tempat awalnya dan memandang penuh harap pada pemuda tampan itu.

"Huh? Tidak," jawaban itu membuatnya mendengar suara retakan yang hanya dia yang bisa mendengarnya. Terakhir, dia dengar suara hancurnya kepingan yang merupakan bagian penting dari dirinya sendiri.

 _ **To be Continued….**_

Xxxx

Ichie's Note : Hello Minna-san! Reader-deul! (^^")a Pada nungguin ini ff update, terus minta update kilat. Maafkan Ichie yg gak berdaya menulis buat chapter ini biar cepet update. (T^T) hiks! Ichie hanya penulis biasa yg kalo kena wb dan tidak ada ide buat nulis gak akan jalan. Tapi sebisa mungkin Ichie tepatin janji. Asal kalian kejar dengan dukung Ichie buat tetep Review. Hehe, saran kalian bisa bikin Ichie dapet ide dan akhirnya nulis deh. Btw, kalian gak baca notes Ichie ya? (^^") pasti kalian trauma karena nemu spoiler di situ. Mueehhehehee! Soalnya kalian gak ikut QA sih. (^^") Apa kalian gak kepo sama kehidupan mereka di cerita ini? Keponya sama Theo aja sih. Dan ini Ichie updatenya dicepetin, hadiah buat **Hanhyewon357** hyung, yang setia dengerin curhatan Ichie dan kasih ide-ide segar (^^) semoga kalian suka chap ini dan terus review buat dukung ichie. kalo ada ide buat kisah romance mereka kasih ke ichiee dong! ichie kehabisan ide buat adegan romance para couple.

ide gila atau apa gak papa. biar ichie bisa lanjut dan kasih bumbu2 romance mereka. tehehe! tolong ya reader-san! (^0^)9

QA:

Aiwataru1 : oh iya ini Q&A nya blh nanya ke tokoh kan ya? mau dunds nanya ke theo, kasian bgt sama dia soalnya theo bagaimana kamu selama ini bisa ga ngadu ke orang lain ttg ayah kamu? apakah ga ada org yg bisa kamu percaya? *nangis*

Theo Nott : Hello? Test test satu dua empat… Wah, dapet Question... harus jawab nih? /lirik Ichie kesel/ aduh lady, jangan nangis dong /(-_-)?/puk puk/ Yah, gimana aku mau kasih tahu orang lain. Emangnya kamu gak tahu kehidupan darah murni itu gimana? Merlin! Mana mungkin aku cerita hal itu ke Parkinson atau si bodoh Goyle dan Crabbe. Astagah! Udah jangan nangis lady, yg menderita kan aku. /nenggak kaporit/

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : Ukh Ron dan Nott. Apa yang sebenarnya dialami,Nott ?  
Pelecehan seksual kah? Dan spesial untuk DraRry ,kapan kalian bisa akur ,romantis ?  
Moment cantiknya manaaaa? :v

Theo : aku? jadi... duta shampo lain? hahahaha ups! /plak!/ aku Cuma diperkosa aja kok. (-")/garuk aspal/  
Harry : (-_-") aku? akur sama dia? tidak! tidak! itu gak boleh! Kamu mau aku gagal kalahin voldy idung pesek Cuma gara-gara bela-belain romantisan sama anak manja ini? /nunjuk2/  
Draco : gimana mau romantis!? aku ditolak terus! Lagian akur aja susah! Apalagi moment cantik! Mundur mundur yang ada! /pundung/geletak di tengah jalan/  
Harry : Moment cantik? (-_-")a /tendang draco/

Review Answer buat not login ;

Gwen : Sabar ya buat nunggu drarry, ini couple yg lain gak kebagian lahaaan,,, (TAT)9 makasih dukungannya! Tetep review ya! Drarry bakal bersatu diujung lahan kok. /gelinding/

Biybuy : n Kapan ya? /plak/ gak papa draco sedih, dia kan seme, (-_-")? Hehehe, harry sedih itu masalah nanti, kasihan harry sedih mulu, (T^T)9, /harryside/ dan draco sedih karena dia fokusnya ke harry terus. Makanya sedih , teheheh, nanti juga ketemu kok sama sirius. Sebetulnya, atau sejujurnya, Ichie belum mikir kapan Draco tau kalo dia itu Malfoy, (^^") /digebukin/ BHUAHAHAHA! /Author sinting/ kalo draco bakal jadi dingin dan jadi Draco yg super bangsawan, itu bakal ada, tentu aja ada pemicunya. BHUAHHAHAAAHAHAAAA! /evil laugh/ ohok! Ohok!/keselek ludah sendiri/ makasih udah dukung ichie, ditunggu saran lainnya dan review2 selanjutnya. /nunduk/

Vilan616 : Hello, salam kenal Vilan616-san, (^^") kamu login tapi PMnya diprivat, jadi Ichie balas Reviewnya di sini aja. Haha, sebetulnya Ichie gak ada niat menyembunyikan mereka tuh sama siapa, tapi semua reader dibuat bingung. En gagal misteri saat liat Ichie's note. BHuahahaha! Heum, Ichie mau buat Theo sama Ron jadi Couple, dan buat Ichie, couple ini paling kontroversional dan side story mereka itu gak bisa biasa-biasa aja. Pertama, mereka beda sisi, kedua, character mereka itu juga bertentangan. Ron yg emosional dan Theo itu tertutup. Sulit kan buat mereka bersatu. Tapi kalo takdir berkata lain, BHUAHAHAHA! /berasa Tuhan/ Yaps, selamat nikmatin chap ini dan see you next chapter, jangan lupa review lagi ne? (^^)9 makasih udah dukung Ichie! Keep review!

Gwen : Waduh! Gak mungkin ichie bikin ini kalo gak karena novel aslinya. (^/^) pujian ini membunuhku! Sebetulnya ff ini gak akan ngeliatin banget siapa bottom dan topnya. Itu kan buat kalo mereka diranjang. Vote kemarin juga buat scene diranjang aja sih. Tapi ya emang butuh buat nentuin siapa yg dom dan subnya. Ichie juga suka sih hehehe, makasih udah suka ff ini. Keep review dan dukung ichie ne! gak akan putus kok! Kecuali udah gak ada yg review,,, (^^")

Emo : Hehehe, ichie juga senyum2 waktu baca review reader, apalagi Emo-chan,, (^^) /gombalgembel/eh taunya Emo-chan sama jenisnya ama Ichie/menggelepar/ Hehe, bikin cerita kan harus ada realitanya sedikit, Emo-chan, makasih udah kasih semangat, semoga emo-chan semangat juga tiap review, biar ichie makin semangat. Keep review ne!? :

Larry : hello larry-san, maaf baru bisa bales review nya disini, semoga larry-san gak bosen review ff Ichie. (^^) hancurnya hidup ichie bikin update story ini ikut berantakan. Semoga kalian para reader tetep kasih ichie semangat! Apalagi baca update ff ichie. DSPH bakal tetep update dengan slowly. Harap para reader bersabar nee? Apalagi nunggu balasan review. (^^) review kalian sangat berharga buat Ichie. Keep read and review ne!

Guest1chap4 : hehe, maaf udah bikin kamu takut-takut ne! kenapa kamu gak ada namanya? (T^T) ichie kan bingung kamu guest yg mana, semoga kamu tahu kalo ini balasan buat kamu yg nunggu update asap ichie di update selanjutnya selanjutnya selanjutnya dan selanjutnya selanjutnya! /APAINI/ ichie seneng kamu puas sama chap kemarin dan makasih udah pengertian sama ichie. Coba kamu jadi pacar ichie, seneng deh dikasih pengertian. /JONES/ makasih semangatnya, keep review ne!

Kyu ; kenapa kamu gak baca Ichie's note? /nangis darah/ ini udah jadi Drarry berdasarkan Voting…. (T^T) keep review ne!

Guest2chap4: udah next dan next lagi! (^^") makasih buat reviewnya, keep review!

Hira : makasih, ini dilanjut harap tetep review, seneng deh kalo kamu bilang ini seru. Baca review kamu juga seru. (^^)7

Queenymalf1&2 : kamu bingung? Sini pegangan ama ichie, /modus/ wkwkwk, kamu mau dicrucio beneran ya? Mending sama ichie aja.. (^^) /ditampar/ sabar aja nungguin moment para couple couple ini. Hehehe, makasih semangatnya, keep review ne.. hehe, 20k, sini ichie goreng kamu, baru jadi 20k perchapter.. (^^") /ngumpetin piso/  
Haha, Ichie juga seneng kalo ada interaksi Reggy sama Draco, amis2 gimana gitu/(0_0)/ cobain aja harry anget2 cepirit../plak!/ (^^")a

Makasih udah dukung ichie, saoloh, berharga banget!

Larry2 : kamu review aja ichie udah senengnya ampe jumpalitan. (^^") maaf baru dibales sekarang, telat amat yak? Wkwkwk, well, semua pertanyaanmu udah dijawab di chap 6 ini kan? Iya kan? Kan kan kan? Wkwkwk. Keep review ne! (^^)9

Namae : ini udah next next next kan? /plak/ aduh, selalu ditungguin, jadi salting. Ichie gak php kok. Tehehe. makasih udah review! Keep review nee! (^^)9

Yuko ; ini udah lanjoooooootttttt! (^^)a hehe, makasih udah review! Keep review ne!

FreakG : hehe, makasih kalo situ suka, Ichie juga selalu suka kalo direview, berasa dihargain banget. Tetep ditunggu reviewnya, keep review ne! makasih udah review!

Guestchap3 : halu-halu jugaaaa! wah wah, kamu kembali! (^^) ichie juga seneng kamu kasih ide. Berasa ditanggepin sih. (^^) ide dari kamu bagus meski kamu ceplok aaja kayak telor. Hehehe, receh sumpah! (^^") bagus deh ada toleransi typo. Makasih udah kasih ichie semangat, berharga aja buat ichie. Gak buat akun is okay, seenggaknya pake nama gitu, (^^) biar ichie tahu ini yg mana. Seriously, guest, kamu yg mana please! (^^") /plak/ seneng deh ada yg favouritin. Ok, bacot aja lagi di kesempatan berikutnya. Semoga kamu tau kalo ini balasan saya atas review kamu. Semoga kamu juga gak lupa kalo kamu review ini. (^^") keep review ne!

Reader : yah, soal dari mana itu pedang, baca aja novelnya .. (^^")? Kan ini ikutin novel tiap kali ada scent nya. Males aja nulis ulang dari buku. Ichie ubah plot yg ichie perluin aja demi kecepatan nulis dan update cerita ini. YEHET! Bhuahaha! /plak plok/

Guest : ini udah lanjut, makasih udah dibilang keren (**) keep review! /terbang nabrak plapon/

EY : gak lama kok, paling sebulan. Wkwkwk. Ichie juga suka harry yg kayak gitu sifatnya. Soalnya di canon, harry baik sama semua orang itu agak unreal aja, yah, maksudnya, hellowww, semua orang jahatin dia dan dia masih bisa bersikap baik sama mereka gituh? Kalo dia bunuh Voldemort ya emang udah pasti demi ngelindungin orang2 yg dia sayang. Nah, kan jadi curcol. Wkwkwk. Keep review ne! semua pertanyaanmu udah terjawab belum di chap ini? (0-0)?

Maaf buat yg balasan reviewnya kelewat, sejak ichie mengundur balas review karena mengejar target update, semua berantakan. Nah ini buat thanks to yg udah review! Keep review dan dukung Ichie ne! (^^)9

THANKS A LOT FOR ALL READER AND REVIEWER AND FOLLOWER OF THIS SHIT STORY!

CONGRATULATION FOR THE 6TH CHAPTER! AND CELEBRATION FOR REVIEW MORE THAN 100 REVIEW! /STRESSS!/

HONOUR FOR THE REVIEWER!

 **Hanhyewon357** : Gomawo karena selalu dukung Ichie dari awal buat update ff ini dan terus review! (^^) kalo aja lu cewe hyung, gua pacarin lu! /plak!/

 **Vieeny03** (Makasih kesetiannya buat selalu review! (^^))

 **Melani.** : Makasih karena terus penasaran ama couple Ron Theo dan tetep review!

 **Sierrafujoshiakut** dan **Park** **RinHyun** - **Uchiha** dan yg setia buat review tiap chapter, **Larry1, Larry2, Guest1234** dst.

Buat Siders, buat semua reviewer yg banyak lagi! Hiks! (T^T) KALIAN LUAR BASAAAHHH! /PLAKPLOK/ EH, LUAR BIASAAAAHHHH!

Thanks to Reviewer from chap1 to chap 5 :

Vieeny03,hanhyewon357, sierrafujoshiakut, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, melani. , Okiniiri-Hime, shawokey, Kagehoshinao, Askasufa, chibikuroko, Fujikaze-Akira, Guest1, Ayou MoeMoeKyusung, Guest2, autumn2016, deeaza, frosyita, larry, guest3, guest4, Kyooteecute, LionLord, BlueSky Shin, Ratih, Guest 5, larry2, amprhidite, cupicakeu, Orang lewat, love drarry, guest 6, guest 7, Hatsuki Anita Anti mainstream, , Miss Peanutbutters, GerakG, shieru aozora, BawangBombay, FreakG, Reader1, Reader2, Kyu, EY, ullysirait, Kyari PamyuPamyu, Kutoka Mekuto, kazehayamisa, hira, .1, queenymalf, Vilan616, namae, AlmeiraPrince, Ren Afrezya, yuko, gloxinika, emo, FriendShit, Gwen, fuJOshi07, Dian Rizky226, biybuy, aiwataru1, Anonym96.

Itu ichie rasa udah semua! Kalo ada yg belum di sebut, bilang aja! (^^) makasih kalian semua udah review, /kasih coklat satu-satu/

Itu buat yg dukung serta komen pedes, atau bash dll, meski kalian gak dukung atau komen yg nyelekit di hati, tetep makasih! (^^")

 **Preview**

 _Seberapa dekat pun mereka sekarang…._

" _Tetap saja kita di sisi berbeda…" bisiknya pedih._

"Lord Potter mengajakku pergi di awal liburan ini."-Hermione

"Tidak, Hermione, pergilah…"-Draco

"Jadi Draco itu _faggot_? Sama Harry? Terus?"

"Kau cukup tampan untuk menarik perhatian Prongslet,"

"Ah, Lord Potter akan tinggal di sini. Draco pasti berjingkrak senang,"

"Aku akan melukai Black,"-Harry

"Meski aku mengkhianatimu dan berada di sisi Voldemort?"

"Pilihanku telah dan mungkin, akan menyakiti kalian semua lagi,"


	7. The Reason I Drunk Poison

_**Grimmauld Place-Side Story from Sirius Black**_

Banyak hal yang tidak bisa kita gambarkan dengan kata-kata. Seolah berbicara saja tidak cukup. Sama seperti kita juga butuh mata yang mencerminkan emosi kita. Sirius tahu dia sejujurnya hancur, sedih, terharu, menyesal, sakit, marah dan entah apa lagi. Seolah hanya kehancuran yang dia dapat.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sirius."

"Sungguh?" tanya Sirius sangsi pada anak berumur tiga belas tahun di depannya. Wajahnya berpadu antara Lily dan James. Dua orang yang sungguh berarti di hidupnya. Seketika dia sadar dia harus lebih melindungi anak baptisnya ini. Wajahnya mungil dan membuatnya terlihat secantik Lily dan semempesona James. "Harry…"

"Pilihanku telah dan mungkin, akan menyakiti kalian semua lagi," kata anak itu dan mata hijaunya memandang langsung pada Sirius. Membuat dadanya sesak entah karena apa. Padahal, itu hanya _tatapan_ … "Aku tahu kalian semua membenci-"

"Harry, dengar," kata Sirius dan tersenyum sedih. Dia harusnya sadar lebih cepat, hidup Harry tidak lebih mudah darinya. Dia pegang bahu Harry dan menepuknya. "Kau, apa pun yang terjadi, akan selalu jadi anak baptisku. Aku akan selalu mendukung apa pun keputusanmu. Asal itu bisa membuatmu bahagia. Selama kau melakukan hal yang benar. Ikuti kata hatimu."

"Kau pasti akan membenciku…" sahut anak berumur tiga belas tahun itu. Wajahnya begitu putih, seputih Lily dan matanya sehijau daun. Membuat Sirius begitu mencintainya sejak pertama dia melihat Harry dalam pelukan James. Meski kini Harry sudah besar dan makin cantik, Sirius tetap merasa dia harus melindungi Harry dari hal-hal yang berbahaya. Menyentuh pemuda lain misalnya, membuat Sirius berpikir Harry akan hamil hanya karena dipegang tangannya.

Dia acak rambut Harry yang sudah berantakan. "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat menyayangimu, Harry," kata Sirius dan tertawa tulus.

"Meski aku mengkhianatimu dan berada di sisi Voldemort?" tanya anak bermata Emerald itu membuat Sirius membeku. Mata itu tidak bercanda sama sekali dan Sirius masih sadar jika dia di dunia nyata. Bukan mimpi atau ilusi karena Dementor. Bukan hanya melindungi Draco dan Harry, Sirius tahu, dia harus mengalami kenyataan yang lebih pahit dibanding ditinggal mati seluruh orang yang dia sayangi. Dan Harry akan membuatnya hancur, lebih dari yang bisa dia tanggung….

Dia tidak tahu dari mana datangnya pikiran itu.

"H-Harry! A-apa maksudmu?" Sirius balik bertanya seolah berharap dia salah mendengar dan tidak bisa sejelas itu.

"Itu hanya pengandaian, Sirius," Harry tertawa kecil dan tersenyum geli. Seolah dia hanya membuat lelucon dan itu membuat Sirius tertawa gugup. Degupan jantungnya masih berpacu cepat, secepat dia berlari ketika menjadi Padfoot. Pemuda itu memeluk Sirius canggung, seolah takut Sirius akan mencampakannya. Dia peluk erat anak baptisnya itu, berusaha mengenyahkan keraguannya namun rasa takut itu tidak hilang.

Meski dia tepis, dia tetap mempercayai jika Harry akan membelot….

 _ **The Reason I Drunk Poison  
**_ _ **Harry James**_

 _ **Ichie Kurosaki**_

 _ **Proudly Presents**_

 _ **The Dark Soul and Pure Heart**_

Rate: M

Genre: Romance-Drama

Character Pairing: Draco Malfoy-Harry Potter

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

Warning : Typo, BxB, Yaoi, Fluff, War, Bash Chara! OOC! OC!

Summary : Draco Black, seorang murid emas Gryffindor yang selalu terlibat masalah dan semua berkaitan dengan Lord Voldemort. Dan Harry Potter, Pangeran Slytherin yang dingin dan mendapat reputasi buruk meski dia adalah The Boy Who Lived. Nah, bagaimana cara takdir mempermainkan keduanya?

Xxxx

Hogwarts Express

Sejujurnya, Hermione bukan orang yang suka mempermasalahkan hal kecil. Seperti kompetisi misalnya. Jika dia berambisi besar begitu, sudah pasti dia akan masuk Slytherin. Tidak, dia tidak berambisi. Atau itu yang dia pikirkan. Dia jelas butuh kerja keras lagi jika Potter bisa mengalahkannya. Dia hanya ingin semua nilainya sempurna. Deretan nilai O di hasil ujiannya kecuali Ramalan membuatnya menangis. Apa yang kurang!? Dia bahkan mengambil mata pelajaran lebih dari Potter itu!

Dia masih membahas soal tahun depan dan mengingatkan Draco dan Ron untuk mengerjakan tugas essay mereka di awal liburan sebelum sebuah tangan hangat menahan langkahnya. Ketika dia menoleh, dia terkejut melihat wajah mempesona Potter yang dia lihat. Pandangan polos dan lugu saat menatapnya seolah dia tidak berdosa dan Hermione menjadi luluh. Tunggu-!

Apa ini!? Dosa Potter kan _banyak_ sekali!

Dia sudah akan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan Ron sudah mendahuluinya saat dia sadar Potter justru memandangnya bingung. Jika ada orang yang baru mengenal anak ini, sudah pasti mereka akan dikelabui! Hermione tidak akan mau mengakui kalau dia hampir saja terbodohi oleh tampang anak kecil itu.

"Apa maumu, Potter?" tanya Ron sinis.

"Mau minum tea," jawab Potter polos. Sekejap ketiganya hampir percaya dengan wajah bingung, lalu Hermione mendengus kesal.

"Serius!" ketus Hermione dan menarik lengannya kasar. Dia sebetulnya tidak perlu menarik sekeras itu karena dia hampir jatuh sendiri karena kelakuannya. Sebab pegangan Potter itu hanya pajangan.

" _Well_ ," kata Potter yang Hermione tahu merupakan kebiasannya sebelum berbicara sok. Seperti mau bernegosiasi soal harga bom yang akan dia beli untuk menghancurkan Amerika. "Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Granger."

"Hah?" Hermione tahu itu reaksi bodoh untuk sarkasme, tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya. Menyenangkan sekali membuat Potter kesal. Tapi sepertinya dia harus menelannya sendiri karena Potter terlihat tidak terpengaruh. "Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

Hermione berani bersumpah jika dia melihat Potter merona. Hingga dia menahan napas dan yakin dua pemuda di belakangnya akan beralih orientasi jadi _gay_ , meski dia sudah curiga Draco itu _gay_. "Aku akan mempermalukan diriku menanyakan ini. Bisakah kita bicara berdua saja?"

Melihat tampang Potter yang begitu dan kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya, beberapa anak yang mencuri dengar mulai bergosip. Jadi Hermione menarik Potter ke sudut dan melihat sekilas Zabini yang langsung berbalik saat mereka bertemu pandang. Hermione tidak suka Zabini, sama seperti tidak sukanya pada Potter atau Greengrass. Hanya saja ada cara lain untuknya menilai Zabini dan Hermione masih tidak mau mengakuinya.

Dia berhenti dan memandang Potter yang menatap sekeliling tidak nyaman. Sedetik Hermione kehilangan sosok angkuh Potter yang biasa. Dia mengangkat alis saat ekspresi Potter kembali datar dan tersenyum mengintimidasi. "Aku ingin kau memberitahuku cara berbelanja di _mall_."

 _Mall_ …?

 _Mall_ katanya?

Terjadi jeda cukup panjang karena Hermione tidak pernah menyangka ini. Dia memandang tidak percaya pemuda manis ini yang kata Ginny masuk _top_ _ten_ incaran kencan di Hogwarts. Meski ada rumor jika dia _faggot_ tetap saja dia jadi tangkapan bagus. "Dengar ya, ini tidak lucu!"

Hermione mundur sedikit saat wajah Potter menjadi dingin dan aura tidak mengenakan membayangi Hermione. "Aku serius, Granger," desisnya dan Hermione sempat-sempatnya berpikir apa Potter berdesis begitu juga saat bicara _Parseltounge_. "Aku ingin membeli baju Muggle tapi aku ingin yang bagus. Meski aku _**Halfblood**_ , aku tidak pernah berbelanja."

"Aku akan tuliskan cara-caranya! Aku akan mengirimimu surat!" tanggap Hermione cepat namun sepertinya itu tidak membuat Potter puas karena ekspresinya seperti dijejali sesuatu yang menjijikan.

"Kau harus menemaniku pergi," katanya pelan. "Aku belum menukar Galleon ke _Poundsterling_."

Hermione butuh tersedak tapi dia tidak bisa tersedak. "Kau memaksaku!?"

Potter melihatnya seolah dia adalah tawanan yang akan dihukum gantung karena pemuda itu menepuk pundaknya dengan wajah prihatin. Hermione ingin sekali menonjok wajah cantik pemuda itu tapi tidak mau merusaknya. "Kau harus, _karena_ hanya kau yang bisa."

Mata Hermione menyipit saat dia melihat kilau Emerald di mata pemuda itu berkilat. Dia tidak suka pada Potter dan segala kesombongannya, tapi dia akui Potter itu mempesona. Dengan iris mata seindah itu, apa yang kurang dari Potter, ah, iya, sikap brengseknya. "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Itu pertanyaan tembakan untuk Potter. Tapi yang Hermione tidak tahu jika dia sebenarnya tidak punya pilihan. Hermione lupa jika Potter itu Slytherin dan mereka selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau. Tidak peduli caranya. Awalnya Hermione ingin tersenyum menang karena mendapati Potter berpikir keras. Namun itu pemikiran sangat tolol bahkan untuk Hermione karena nyatanya dia harusnya tahu seorang Potter tidak pernah berpikir keras. "Harus kujawab?"

"Tentu saja!" kata Hermione tersinggung. Dia harusnya ingat jika pemuda pura-pura bodoh inilah yang mengalahkan kejeniusannya. Yang terlihat tidak berusaha sekeras dirinya tapi mendapat hadiahnya. Dia lupa kalau Potter itu licik.

"Aku akan melukai Black," dan senyum mengerikan itu muncul. Hermione sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Dia bahkan sudah terlilit kencang oleh _ular_ itu tanpa dia sadari.

Bodoh kau Hermione!

"Aku bercanda! Merlin! Lihat wajahmu!" suara tawa kecil Potter membuat Hermione tersadar. Tawanya renyah dan menyenangkan bagi yang mendengarnya. Tapi bagi Hermione itu kengerian tersendiri. Seperti mendengar suara Banshee sebelum kau mati. "Ayolah, aku membujukmu."

Entah ada kelegaan apa yang mengaliri Hermione, dia memandang lagi pemuda di hadapannya. "Akan kuusahakan," senyum Hermione kaku. Dalam hatinya dia tahu, tidak bagus untuknya menolak pemuda ini. Bahkan jika dia mengatakan ancaman itu hanya candaan. Untuk Hermione, itu peringatan.

Xxxx

Kehadiran Draco untuk Regulus itu anugrah yang tidak bisa tergantikan. Dia ingat semua hal-hal yang dia lalui bersama anak itu dulu. Awal menerima Draco di pangkuannya dari Narcissa dia sudah membayangkan akan membesarkan Draco bersama Sirius. Bahwa dia tidak akan sendirian untuk mengurus Draco karena ada Sirius di sisinya. Yang utama membuatnya bahagia, Sirius kembali padanya dan kembali mempercayainya. Itu sudah cukup.

Maka ketika dia kehilangan Sirius, dia berusaha tegar. Menghadapi semua kelakuan Draco dengan sebijaksana mungkin. Dia masih tidak percaya jika Draco sudah remaja sekarang. Dia memandang dinding seluruh rumahnya yang dipajang foto dia dan Draco. Ada foto dia dan Draco bermain air di kolam, dia dan Draco naik sapu, dia dan Draco bermain cat, foto Draco yang belepotan coklat dan foto pesta ulang tahun Draco dengan Andromeda dan Tonks.

Draco anak yang keras kepala namun pintar. Yang Regulus heran, kenapa Draco itu berubah cerewet padahal dia dan Severus adalah tipe pendiam. Mungkin karena dia terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Tonks. Selama sepuluh tahun Regulus tidak meninggalkan Draco dan berhenti dari pekerjaannya di Kementrian sejak mendengar masuknya Sirius ke Azkaban. Dia hanya mengurusi perusahaannya di bidang Tinta dari rumah. Dia tidak mau lepas pengawasan dari Draco.

Namun sejak Draco masuk Hogwarts, Regulus kembali bekerja penuh. Terbiasa bersama Draco dan kini dia harus sendiri tidak mudah dia hadapi. Dia merasakan kesepian tanpa Draco dan dia alihkan dengan bekerja. Kini perusahaannya berkembang pesat. Ada kalanya Regulus berharap ada Sirius di sisinya untuk menghadapi Draco yang makin sering membuatnya pusing.

Dia ingat saat kecil, Draco sering kali bersikap jahil. Kejahilan anak itu makin parah sejak dia mengenal Fred dan George Weasley. Draco pernah memberinya buku yang bernyanyi _seriosa_ dan mengikutinya ke mana pun. Sangat menjengkelkan. Bahkan Draco pernah mengajak Fred menjahili Severus yang berakhir anak itu harus membaca buku Ramuan tebal selama enam jam.

Paling sering Draco menjahili Ron dan berakhir dia meminta maaf pada temannya itu sendiri. Kadang Regulus tidak habis pikir, dari mana sifat jahil Draco itu ada. Karena seingatnya Lucius dan Narcissa itu kalem dan tidak menyukai lelucon. Kadang sifat nekat Draco juga membuat Regulus harus sering memijit pelipisnya. Entah dari mana dia memiliki sifat Gryffindor itu.

Kini Sirius telah kembali. Pria itu sedang menyelesaikan urusannya di Kementerian. Kembalinya Sirius membuat Regulus entah kenapa merasa lega dan ada suatu beban di pundaknya yang berkurang. Dia memandang ke kamar Sirius yang kini telah terisi. Dia tersenyum dan mendengar suara keras di perapian. Besok pagi Regulus harus menjemput Draco di King's Cross untuk liburan musim panas anak itu. Setiap tahun anak itu bertambah tinggi saja, kadang menganggetkan Regulus.

Dia turun tangga dan menemukan sesosok pria berkulit putih bersih yang meski wajahnya agak pucat dan pipinya cekung, dia terlihat bersinar. "Hey, Reggy! Aku rasa aku akan memenangkan perwalianku!" serunya semangat dengan cengiran lebar.

"Ah, Lord Potter akan tinggal di sini. Draco pasti berjingkrak senang," sahut Regulus dan duduk di sofa tunggal dan menatap lurus Sirius yang duduk di sofa panjang dan menyelonjorkan kakinya.

"Aku sebenarnya masih ragu, kau tahu?" senyum senang Sirius hilang dan kembali Regulus mendapati raut serius kakak kandungnya itu. Tetap terlihat tampan meski dia kehilangan tubuh kekarnya. Tubuh Sirius yang tinggi membuatnya terlihat sejangkung Draco yang tingginya sudah menyamai Regulus yang memang lebih pendek dari Sirius.

"Tentang Lord Potter yang masuk Slytherin maksudmu? Bagaimana pun dia anak baptismu, Sirius. Dia tetap anak Potter dan Evans," kekaleman Regulus menarik perhatian Sirius. Pria itu menegakan tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu, selama kami berkirim surat, dia menceritakan betapa menderitanya dia tinggal dengan paman dan bibinya. Aku menyesal sekali. Tapi dia berubah drastis sekali dan sangat bertolak belakang dengan James!" Sirius terlihat terpukul dan Regulus hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak dekat dengan Sirius meski Regulus mengenal Sirius sebelum kakaknya itu masuk Hogwarts. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat kini satu-satunya saudara yang dia punya itu menceritakan keluh kesahnya.

"Dia jelas membenci keluarga Evans, Sirius. Karena itulah dia benci Muggle dan kau tahu seberapa besar tanggung jawab yang diberikan padanya oleh masyarakat dunia sihir. Dia hanya anak-anak!" Regulus mendekati Sirius dan mengangkat tangannya berniat menyentuh pundak kurus pria di depannya. Pria itu memandang perapian dengan tatapan kosong. Regulus kembali menarik tangannya dan mengepalkannya. Ada sesak di dadanya yang dia pendam ketika mengurungkan niatnya menyentuh Sirius. "Dia membutuhkanmu!"

" _Yeah_ , bagaimana pun dia telah menyelamatkan pantatku!" sahut Sirius acuh. Namun Regulus menyadari nada getir di sana. "Dia sejenius Lily!" lanjutnya dengan senyum bangga. "Tapi meski dia ada di Slytherin, dia tetap memiliki jiwa Gryffindor, buktinya dia menyelamatkan kami semua dengan menahanku membunuh Pettigrew dan mengingatkan Remus akan bulan purnamanya." Saat itu Regulus menemukan jika Sirius berusaha menampik kenyataan yang menyakiti hatinya dengan berbagai macam penyangkalan jika setidaknya ada sedikit dari Lord Potter yang tersisa akan James.

" _Yeah_ , dia beberapa kali menyelamatkan Draco yang nekatnya keterlaluan. Sepertinya Draco mewarisi bakat pembuat masalah milikmu, entah bagaimana," cibir Regulus dan mendapati wajah Sirius mencerah. Setidaknya kabar soal Draco akan membuat Sirius merasa lebih baik. "Kalau kau mau tahu, sepertinya Draco menyukai Lord Potter."

Sirius mengernyit dan Regulus sedikit khawatir jika pria itu tidak suka akan kenyataan soal orientasi seksual keponakan mereka. Bukan sedikit, tapi sangat. "Kenapa sih kau panggil Harry itu Lord Potter?" tanya Sirius tidak suka dan membuat Regulus lega entah kenapa. "Jadi Draco itu _faggot_? Sama Harry? Terus?"

"Jangan kasar! Karena dia seorang _Lord_! Dia kan Pewaris terakhir dari keluarga Potter dan dia mendapat gelar Lord setelah semua kekayaan Potter jatuh resmi padanya," jelas Regulus dan jengkel saat Sirius malah tersenyum sombong. "Dia terlihat jauh lebih kesepian dari pada bangga akan gelar itu. Dia pernah makan bersama denganku di sini dan Draco yang mengundangnya."

"Aku yakin kau hanya menjadikan makan bersama itu _table_ _manner_!" ejek Sirius. " _Well_ , bagus jika Draco sama Harry! Kenapa kau malah tidak setuju? Lagi pula keluarga Potter itu _sebe_ -"

"Tapi Sirius!" seruan tidak terima Regulus memotong Sirius. "Kau harusnya lihat! Bagaimana jika Draco patah hati? Bukankah Potter itu _playboy_? Iya, sih, Lord Potter itu manis, tapi apa kau tidak lihat sikapnya? Dia terlihat lebih seperti mempermainkan Draco, aku lihat Lord Potter sering menggandeng gadis lain-"

"ARGH! Kau terdengar seperti ibu-ibu yang mengkhawatirkan anak gadisnya!" ketus Sirius jengkel luar biasa mendengar ocehan Regulus karena membuatnya pusing. Dia _lupa_ akan mengatakan _sesuatu_ yang begitu penting karena terpotong. "Ini Draco yah! Kau tidak lihat dia macho begitu? Dia harusnya bisa bikin Harry suka sama dia, dia kan Malfoy!"

"Dengar yah Sirius! Aku yang mengurusnya dari kecil! Kau harusnya lihat seberapa kekanakannya dia! Dia jatuh cinta pada anak baptismu yang terlihat sama brengseknya dengan kau dulu!" bentak Regulus pada Sirius yang terdiam karena terkejut. Baru kali ini Regulus membentaknya. Selama ini tidak pernah sekali pun Regulus bertingkah kasar dan ini pertama kalinya dia lepas kendali begitu.

"Ta-tapi mereka baru tiga belas tahun, Reggy," kata Sirius yang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Pikirannya berkelana soal bagaimana reaksi James dan Lily jika putra semata wayang mereka masuk Slytherin. Lily sudah pasti bangga-bangga saja di mana pun asrama anaknya, dia jauh lebih bijaksana di antara mereka. Sedangkan James, dia pasti mengamuk. Terlebih lagi tahu jika anak Malfoy berniat mengencani anaknya.

Saat melihat Harry, yang Sirius pikirkan adalah betapa dia mirip James dan matanya yang sama dengan mata Lily. Tapi setelah Sirius lebih teliti lagi, Harry tidak mengenakan jubah Gryffindor seperti yang dia bayangkan alih-alih dasi Slytherin dan logo ular di dada jubahnya. Saat itu seolah Sirius kehilangan napasnya. James pasti mengutuk Sirius di surga sana dan membuat kehebohan seperti memporak-porandakan surga.

Sirius jadi berpikir apa ini karma untuknya?

Lalu dia melihat Draco, seketika kegusarannya hilang hingga entah kenapa dia tertawa gila. Tadinya meski Draco di Slytherin pun dia akan tetap menyayangi anak itu. Betapa bangganya dia saat tahu Draco ada di Gryffindor. Sesaat untuk mengalihkannya dari Harry. Dan Sirius berpikir keras akan kenyataan ini. Kenapa dia bisa menerima jika Draco tetap di Slytherin, tapi begitu sulit jika itu Harry? Seperti ironi terbalik yang mempermainkan dirinya.

Melihat tatapan dingin Harry mengingatkan Sirius akan tatapan ayahnya, Orion Black dan ibunya, Walburga. Tadinya dia pikir Harry pasti akan benar-benar membencinya dan tidak ingin mengetahui soal masalahnya sama sekali. Dia tidak mengharapkan sama sekali Harry akan mendengarkannya seperti Draco yang memberinya kesempatan. Tapi Harry datang dan melakukan hal di luar ekspektasinya. Ketika itulah dia tahu, Harry masihlah tetap putra James.

Mendengar kisah Harry dari anak itu sendiri yang dituturkannya melalui surat, saat itulah penyesalan menelan Sirius. Bagaimana mungkin Harry tidak akan jadi sedingin itu jika dia menjalani hidup penuh penderitaan? Bukan tidak mungkin jika dia menjadi Dark Lord selanjutnya. Tapi tidak, Harry terlalu mulia dengan hatinya seperti Lily. Anak itu hanya akan menyimpan masalahnya sendiri.

"Aku bukannya menyalahkan anak baptismu. Aku ingin punya cucu-sebentar-bukan itu! Tapi aku ingin kau mengkhawatirkan Draco seperti aku selama ini. Aku hanya tidak mau Draco patah hati," jelas Regulus dan menghela napasnya. "Bukannya aku tidak setuju."

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanya Sirius jadi kehilangan minat soal apa pun. Dia berpikir apa karena terlalu lama mengasuh Draco sikap Regulus berubah jadi berlebihan. "Maksudku, kau tidak akan bisa menghindarkan anakmu dari patah hati."

Sepertinya Regulus ingin sekali mencekik Sirius dilihat dari mimik wajahnya. "Setidaknya kau membimbingnya!"

Sirius tahu lebih baik dia bungkam jika tidak ingin Regulus memberinya kecupan Dementor. Dia malah melantur jika dia benar-benar mengecup bibir Regulus, seketika dia memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Xxxx

Cemburu pada sahabatmu sendiri tidak pernah Draco bayangkan. Tapi pemikiran jika Harry menyukai Hermione tidak bisa dia enyahkan. Dia jadi kembali ke saat Harry mengacuhkannya dan perhatian pemuda itu terpusat pada Hermione. Seolah-olah dia tidak ada. Draco tahu tidak seharusnya dia bersikap kekanakan dengan marah pada Hermione.

Dia duduk dengan memandang kosong ke jendela kompartemen saat gadis itu memasuki tempat mereka dan duduk di sisinya. Ron terlihat jengkel menatap gadis itu dan mendengus saat disapa. Terlihat kekanakan sekali dan Draco ingin mengenyahkan pikiran jika dia sama saja.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Potter itu?" tanya Ron dingin sambil memandang tajam pada Hermione membuat Draco menoleh untuk melihat ekspresi gadis jenius itu.

Draco mengingatkan dirinya akan nasehat Regulus untuk menghadapi masalah apa pun dengan dingin. Dia tidak mau menyesal tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Regulus. Maka dia diam dan memperhatikan Hermione yang terlihat ingin menenggelamkan diri.

"A-aku-" gadis itu menghirup napasnya dalam dan kembali berniat bicara. "Lord Potter mengajakku pergi di awal liburan ini." Sepertinya gadis itu baru saja melepas cekikan di lehernya karena dia terlihat lega luar biasa setelah mengatakannya. Tapi ekspresi Hermione hanya sesaat saat gadis itu melihat luka di iris Silver Draco. "D-Draco-aku!"

"Kau gila! Jangan! Bagaimana jika dia berniat jahat padamu!" kata Ron tidak terima dan wajahnya memerah marah.

"Ta-tapi jika-"

"Tidak, Hermione, pergilah…" potong Draco dan kedua sahabatnya sangat terkejut. Keduanya jelas meminta penjelasan akan sikapnya. "Harry suka padamu. Aku mendengarnya di toilet Quidditch dan dia membicarakanmu pada Zabini. Bahwa kau tipenya," _tipe yang akan dia pilih untuk jadi istrinya_ , lanjutnya dalam hati.

Bukanya merasa lebih ringan, Draco justru merasa pundaknya makin terasa berat. Maka dia buang tatapannya keluar jendela. Bahkan pemandangan indah pun tidak membuat perasaannya membaik. Seolah dia merasa jantungnya teremas dan pemikiran Harry akan tinggal dengannya jadi terdengar seperti mimpi buruk.

Bagaimana bisa kau tinggal dengan orang yang kau suka tapi dia menyukai orang lain, terlebih itu sahabatmu sendiri. Draco membenci keadaan itu dan jadi berpikir untuk menyalahkan Hermione soal patah hatinya. Tapi tidak, dia terlalu menyayangi Hermione dan dia kini menyadari satu hal. Satu hal penting yang menjelaskan segalanya.

Bahwa dia _mencintai_ Lord Potter.

Satu-satunya alasan yang masuk akal. Alasan kenapa dia begitu ingin mendekati Harry, alasan kenapa dia cemburu pada Hermione, alasan kenapa dia tidak suka dijauhi atau diabaikan oleh Harry, dan alasan kenapa hatinya terluka. Hanya karena satu alasan.

"Wow, _mate_! Tunggu! Jadi si sombong Harry Potter itu suka sama Hermione? Hermione yang ini? Yang _**Muggleborn**_?" tanya Ron dan menunjuk Hermione heran. Hermione jelas tidak suka diperlakukan begitu maka dia menampar tangan Ron.

"Ya, dia bilang dia menyukai Hermione di toilet pada Zabini. Keduanya membicarakan Hermione, bahwa dia gadis yang hebat," jawab Draco dan tersenyum simpul. Namun jelas dia tidak mau memandang keduanya karena dia masih menghadap jendela.

"Tapi Draco, bagaimana denganmu?" Hermione menyentuh pundaknya dan dia merasakan jika tubuhnya tegang sejak tadi. "Kau pasti akan terluka. Jelas aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun padanya."

Menghirup udara jadi hal yang berat Draco lakukan. Dia sudah tidak bisa menyangkal lagi. Pikirannya berkelana akan betapa buruk situasinya jika dia mendapati Harry berkeliaran di rumahnya. Meski begitu, masih ada di sudut hatinya yang menjerit senang bisa melihat pemuda itu lebih lama. Wajah manisnya yang meski senyumnya mengerikan, Draco tetap ingin memandangnya. Gila, _yeah_ , Draco tidak tahu dia bisa begini.

"Jangan kasihani aku!" ketus Draco. Dia tidak bisa menahan sesak karena luapan emosi yang entah ditujukan pada siapa. "Kau harus penuhi keinginannya, Hermione." Atas dasar apa Draco berkata begitu dia tidak tahu. Karena pada awalnya, dia hanya akan memenuhi semua mau Harry, maka dia akan kabulkan apa pun itu agar Harry senang.

Miris sekali….

Betapa mereka sangat bertolak belakang namun seperti magnet, saling tarik menarik. Betapa jauh pun perbedaan mereka, Draco akan selalu mendekati Harry. Karena perbedaan itulah, dia tertarik. Betapa dalam luka yang akan Harry sebabkan untuk Draco, dia tidak peduli. Karena memandangnya pun Harry tidak akan lakukan.

Gelang berbatu Emeraldnya bersinar cerah memantulkan cahaya dari jendela. Draco ingin sekali merencanakan cara agar dia bisa mendekati Harry lagi. Tapi dia harus mengurungkannya. Karena Hermione yang Harry incar selama ini. Bukan dia, sesama _cowok_ , dari _Gryffindor_ pula.

Pandangan aneh Hermione padanya dia abaikan. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Hermione memandangnya begitu, bukankah harusnya tatapan sedih lain. Draco tahu sudah lama kedua sahabatnya tahu jika dia memendam perasaan pada Lord Potter itu. Karena alasan itulah Draco selalu menyangkal. Tapi sepertinya sekarang percuma menutupi, toh keduanya kini sudah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana dia patah hati.

"Undang aku ya, untuk liburan bersama," kata Hermione dengan senyum kaku. Draco kini berani memandangnya. Dia balas tersenyum lebar. Lalu Ron mengajak Draco tanding Quidditch di halaman Grimmauld Place yang luas. Akhirnya kompartemen mereka tidak sepi lagi dan ketiganya membahas soal liburan dan perbincangan menarik lain. Melupakan soal patah hati Draco karena Hermione.

Xxxx

Perlahan, Hogwarts Express berhenti di stasiun King's Cross. Harry berdiri diikuti oleh Daphne dan Blaise. Mereka tidak segera melangkah keluar, lebih memilih memandangi kaca pintu dan memperhatikan murid-murid Slytherin lain yang berjalan angkuh keluar. Tidak ada _Muggleborn_ di Slytherin. Hanya ada para _Pureblood_ dan _Halfblood_.

"Jangan lupakan datang ke acara makan malam keluargaku!" kata Daphne mengingatkan. Dia merangkul lengan Harry saat akhirnya pintu kompartemen terbuka sendiri karena ulah Harry. Lalu ketiganya berjalan anggun keluar kereta. Terlihat keluarga Greengrass dan sudah ada Astoria yang memeluk kedua orangtuanya.

Blaise melambai pada keduanya dengan seringai dan pulang dengan jaringan floo sendirian. Daphne menyeret Harry ke arah keluarganya. Harry segera mengangguk dan membungkuk singkat lalu menyapa keduanya. Dia tersenyum sopan dan dibalas senyum senang keduanya. Jelas mereka bangga pada anak mereka karena mengenal Lord Potter.

"Lord Potter, kami harap kau mau datang. Daphne sudah mengundangmu bukan?" tanya Mrs. Greengrass dan mendelik pada anak sulungnya yang memutar mata. Sedangkan anak bungsunya menggigit bibir sambil memandang Harry.

"Tentu, Mr. Greengrass dan Mrs. Greengrass saya pasti datang," jawab Harry. Dia melirik sedikit ke arah Draco yang sudah ber- _high five_ dengan Regulus dan rambut pirangnya diacak-acak. "Senang bertemu kalian, tapi saya harus pergi. Ada urusan lain," kata Harry dengan senyum sedih.

"Tidak apa, Lord Potter. Tapi kirimi kami surat jika terjadi sesuatu. Kami tahu kau sibuk," kata Mr. Greengrass. Dia menepuk pundak Harry dengan tawa senang.

"Saya mengerti. Kalau begitu saya permisi, Mr. dan Mrs. Greengrass, Daphne dan Astoria, _bye_ ," Harry mengangguk sopan sekali lagi dengan senyum manis ala pebisnis dan berlalu ke arah keluarga Black.

Regulus Black yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangannya dan tersenyum dingin padanya. Harry tidak bisa menahan seringai yang muncul dan menunduk. "Senang bertemu anda lagi, Mr. Black, Draco," sapanya dan melihat jika Draco menegang dan berbalik dengan kaku untuk melihatnya.

"Formal sekali, kau harus mulai memanggilku Regulus, Lord Potter," Regulus menepuk pundak Harry. "Apa kau akan langsung mampir ke rumah kami?"

"Hanya jika kau panggil aku Harry, Regulus," sahut Harry. Dia menemukan paman Vernon yang memandang gusar ke arahnya. "Nah, aku harus pergi. Sampaikan salamku pada Sirius, aku tunggu dia menjemputku."

Regulus mengangguk kecil dan Harry kembali tersenyum. Dia pamit pergi pada Regulus dan Draco yang masih saja membuang pandangannya. Dia kecewa sebetulnya dengan sikap Draco. Dia berharap bisa melihat sedikit saja senyum pemuda tampan itu. Tapi Draco terkesan menghindarinya. Tapi tidak apa, dia akan segera tinggal dengan pemuda itu selama liburan musim panas. Dia harus bersabar seminggu ini, demi mengikuti kemauan pria tua sialan kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu.

Awalnya, Harry pikir dia bisa memihak Dumbledore. Namun begitu tahu jika Dumbledore lah yang menempatkannya dengan keluarga Dursley, dia murka. Bahwa Hagrid yang membawanya atas perintah Dumbledore. Harry tahu bukan Hagrid yang salah, tapi pria tua bangka _sialan_ itu yang kini mencoba mengatur hidupnya. Sudah cukup hidup Harry hancur.

Pada awal tahun pertama, saat Harry mencoba menghindar dari masalah dan hanya ingin melindungi dirinya. Saat Harry menghindar dari takdirnya akan Lord Voldemort, dia tahu itu hanya akan memindahkan beban ke orang lain. Dia memindahkan tanggung jawab ke pundak Draco. Dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk tahu jika saat kematian orangtuanya hanyalah awal dari masalah lain yang akan di hadapinya. Dan dia tidak akan mengorbankan Draco.

Ketika dia berpikir jika boleh-boleh saja untuk berteman, dia menerima Daphne dan Blaise memasuki kehidupannya. Toh itu tidak akan mengganggu waktu latihan dan belajarnya. Dia juga membuka jalan untuk Draco mendekatinya. Dia tidak menyesal saat runtuhan karang memisahkan dia dan Draco untuk memasuki kamar rahasia. Itu melindungi Draco. Namun dia menyesali hal lain.

Dia tidak bisa berteman dengan Draco Black. Mereka tidak boleh bersama. Mereka ada di sisi yang berseberangan. Draco telah melewati batas yang dibuatnya. Awalnya Harry senang akan itu dan berniat lebih dekat lagi karena dia menyukai Draco di dasar hatinya. Dia juga mengakui hal itu pada Daphne yang malah senang menggodanya dan mengejek jika dia _homo_. Dia sebal dan mengutuk Daphne sampai gadis itu murka.

Kenapa dia mendiamkan Draco pada pertengahan tahun ketiga? Bukan karena dia sibuk dengan semua mata pelajaran yang dia ambil. Dia tahu dia bersaing ketat dengan Granger yang seperti mayat hidup menjalani tahun ketiganya. Dia juga mengalami kesulitan menghadapi semua tugas-tugasnya dan itu berat hingga dia kehilangan waktu melatih mantra-mantra baru. Meski sudah terbantu dengan belajarnya di tahun kedua akan pelajaran tahun ketiga. Tugas-tugas essay tetap membunuhnya.

Dia mendengar Ramalan akan kebangkitan Lord Voldemort. Itulah kenapa dia menahan Peter Pettigrew sebisanya meski penyihir sialan itu berhasil kabur. Setidaknya dia berhasil mendapat saksi untuk menyelamatkan nama baik Sirius. Dia tahu tidak seharusnya dia mendengar Ramalan dari Trelawney, tapi dia tidak bisa tidak mempercayainya. Apa lagi dia mendengar itu hanya sendiri.

Tapi menjauhi Draco menyiksa hatinya.

Dia melangkah mendekati paman Vernon yang wajahnya pucat dan seperti kehilangan proyek jutaan _pound_ -nya. Dia juga berpikir jika tidak normal menyukai sesama jenis. Bukankah dia harusnya normal? Tapi bukankan salah menyukai Draco? Itu terlarang 'kan? Apa yang akan dia hadapi jika keluarga Dursley tahu jika dia itu gay? Untungnya dia akan segera pindah dari rumah itu.

"Paman Vernon," panggilnya dengan wajah datar dan pamannya itu berjengit. Dia melangkah mengikuti paman Vernon yang menuju parkiran. Pamannya bergumam tidak jelas. "Waliku akan datang dan menjemputku kira-kira dua minggu lagi."

Saat itulah pamannya menoleh padanya dengan kaku dan terkejut. Seolah mendengar hari kiamat. "Kau tidak punya wali!" serunya jijik. Dia tarik kerah Harry dan membenturkan Harry ke mobil keras. Harry merasakan sakit di punggungnya dan kepalanya juga terbentur. Harry meringis dan hanya berani mengumpat dalam hati. ' _Muggle_ _sialan!_ '

"Aku punya!" desis Harry. Dia pandang tajam pamannya. "Dia seorang buronan!"

Dan Harry menyeringai saat paman Vernon memandangnya ngeri.

Xxxx

Kalau boleh memilih, Hermione lebih memilih lompat ke sungai Thames. Dari pada berjalan kaku di samping Lord Potter yang dingin. Tidak akan ada yang mengira jika pemuda di sampingnya adalah seorang Lord melihat pakaian yang dipakai pemuda ini. Hermione berpikir jika Potter pasti mencoba meleburkan diri dan berakhir gagal. Lalu menjadikan pemuda itu seperti gembel.

Potter tetap terlihat manis seperti biasa, dia hanya tambah tinggi dengan pakaian longgar di tubuh rampingnya. Hermione sebenarnya suka memandang mata _Emerald_ Harry, bibirnya juga tipis dan hidungnya lancip. Tidak heran dia jadi incaran banyak gadis kecuali Hermione. Dia dan Harry memasuki pintu mall yang terbuka ketika mereka lewat.

"Aku tidak tahu berapa isinya, tapi yang jelas aku tidak membawa banyak uang _cash_ ," kata Potter dan menunjukan kartu debit padanya. Hermione menyipitkan matanya kesal saat tahu itu kartu _gold_. Yang jelas hanya untuk nasabah yang memiliki minimal satu nama perusahaan. Para pengusaha kaya yang uangnya milyaran.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memilikinya? Maksudku _Gringgots_ tidak menyediakan kartu debit _gold_ Muggle!" sahut Hermione tidak percaya.

"Granger, aku tidak tahu kau bodoh. Aku mendapatkannya dari Bank Muggle tentu saja. Orangtuaku memilikinya dan Bank menyimpannya saat tahu mereka meninggal. Lalu saat aku datang untuk membuat akun baru, mereka mengalihkan semua akun orangtuaku padaku. Jadi ini kini jadi milikku, hanya berganti nama," jelas Potter tidak mempedulikan Hermione yang mendelik kesal karena dihina.

"Orangtuamu kan penyihir," katanya lagi tidak mengerti bagaimana Potter bisa memilikinya. Dia tahu jelas kalau orangtua Potter itu penyihir bangsawan kaya. Tapi di dunia Muggle sampai dikenal pula itu aneh. Tidak biasa.

"Mereka pemilik perusahaan Evans _Corporation_ , di bidang kayu dan furniture. _Yeah_ , banyak sih perusahaan mereka yang berjalan oleh orang kepercayaan. Aku sudah mengambil alih lagi nama perusahaan-perusahaan itu kembali jadi kepunyaanku. Tapi tetap membiarkan mereka yang menjalaninya," ujar Potter dan dia berhenti di depan toko Hammer. Dia menarik tangan Hermione masuk ke toko itu.

"Nah, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Hermione bosan sambil mencoba membuang pandang dari toko Revlon. Ayolah, dia hanya menemani saat ini, bukan niatnya berbelanja.

"Kau harus membantuku berbelanja, tentu saja. Menjadi _stylish_ -ku," jawab Potter dengan senyum mengintimidasinya. Dia mengambil dua potong pakaian yang Hermione tidak berani melirik harganya.

"Aku lihat Greengrass sudah melakukannya untukmu," kata Hermione dan memilih pakaian lain. Dia tahu akan lama menghabiskan waktu dengan _Lord_ di hadapannya.

"Oh, itu hanya pakaian penyihir. Jelas kau lebih jenius di bidang Muggle dibandingnya. Setelah kau selesai denganku, gantian kau yang berbelanja." Potter mengambil jas dan Hermione tersenyum saat tahu selera Potter ternyata tinggi juga.

"Kau tidak berniat membelanjakanku 'kan?" tanya Hermione sangsi. Dia menoleh ke toko Louis untuk jeans.

"Apa kau ingin dibayar dengan hal lain? Tidak adil 'kan? Aku berbelanja maka kau juga. Buat apa aku mengajakmu? Menjagaku? Jangan bercanda, Granger," jawab Potter dan Lord itu melangkah ke kasir saat sudah puas menjarah toko itu. Penjaga kasir menatap curiga saat melihatnya. Jelas saja, siapa yang percaya ada remaja dengan pakaian tak pantas berbelanja di toko mahal dengan kartu _Gold_ pula.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal aku menghabiskan harta keluargamu?" Hermione mengangkat alis dan mengabaikan penjaga kasir yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dengan mata menyipit.

"Tidak semenyesal mengajak Daphne. Dia mengosongkan satu brangkasku di Gringgrots," kata Potter acuh dan menandatangani nota yang disodorkan penjaga kasir itu. Dia mengambil kantung belanjaannya dan melangkah keluar bersama Hermione dengan langkah santai. Dia berjalan ke sudut dan Hermione hanya bisa melebarkan matanya saat beberapa kantung itu mengecil dan Potter memasukannya ke sakunya.

"Kau bahkan tidak berusaha mengeluarkan tongkatmu! Jadi benar kau _wandless_?"

Hermione tahu semua prasangka menyebalkannya akan betapa sempurnanya Potter itu benar dan dia sangat membenci seringai di wajah pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu. Ouh, ini akan jadi hari yang saaaaaangat panjang!

Bahkan fakta bahwa Potter naik taksi dari Surrey ke Manchester hanya untuk menjemputnya saja jadi terdengar menjengkelkan!

Xxxx

Suara tapakan sepatu menyambutnya saat dia memasuki pintu rumahnya. Zabini Cottage selalu sepi karena tidak ada siapa pun. Selalu begitu sejak dia kecil hingga dewasa. Hanya ada keheningan. Meski ibunya ada di rumah, yang dia dapatkan hanya tatapan menyakitkan dari wanita itu.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali, _caro_ ," suara wanita itu mengalihkannya dari menyeret kopernya. "Kau makin tinggi saja," katanya dan melangkah mendekat untuk mencium pipinya. Wanita cantik itu memeluknya singkat sebelum memanggil peri rumah untuk melayaninya. "Ah, aku akan pergi sebentar lagi, sebaiknya kau membersihkan diri dan istirahat, kau pasti lelah."

Dia hanya bisa mengangguk dan dengan malas segera meninggalkan wanita itu. Sesampainya dia di _paviliun_ miliknya, dia segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Ini akan jadi liburan membosankan lainnya ditiap tahunnya seperti biasa. Kira-kira, apa yang dilakukan Harry dan Daphne?

Sudah pasti Daphne mengalami liburan menyenangkan dengan keluarganya, biasanya gadis itu akan mengiriminya surat-surat berisi keluhannya tentang keluarga gadis itu di tiap liburannya di berbagai negara. Sedangkan Harry hanya akan menyuratinya beberapa kali, sebagai penghargaan kepadanya karena menyurati bocah Potter itu. Isi surat Harry juga sangat membosankan dan aneh, menanyakan hal-hal tidak penting seperti, ' _Apa yang kau berikan untuk makan siang burung-burung hantumu, Blaise?_ ' atau sangat-sangat menjenuhkan yang lain, ' _Aku membaca buku mantra-mantra untuk lolos seleksi Auror. Kau harus membacanya_ ' dan astaga Blaise berpikir untuk melubangi kepala Harry setelah membaca suratnya.

Kemarin Harry juga bilang akan mulai pindah untuk tinggal dengan Walinya, Sirius Black. Hebat sekali, hidup sahabat gilanya itu tidak pernah semembosankan miliknya. Sepertinya dia memang ditakdirkan untuk dekat dengan Draco Black, lihat saja sampai mereka harus tinggal satu rumah dan satu keluarga. Black pasti senang sekali bisa tinggal dengan Harry, secara anak Gryffindor itu _fans_ berat sahabatnya.

Liburan trio emas Gryffindor itu juga pasti lebih menyenangkan dibanding liburannya. Granger dan Weasley pasti akan liburan bersama di rumah Black. Bagaimana reaksi mereka jika tahu Harry akan ada di sana? Apa Black sudah memberitahu kedua sahabatnya itu? Pasti menyenangkan melihat ekspresi kaget mereka. Sial, dia bosan sekali.

Jika Black mengadakan pesta, apa Harry akan mengundangnya?

Kalau iya, pasti merepotkan, namun, dia akan mengakui itu lebih baik dari pada dia harus sendirian di Cottage ini. Mengganggu Granger akan menghilangkan kebosanannya. Apa lagi melihat wajah gadis itu-

 _Merlin…_

Ada apa sih dengannya?

Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Sadarlah Blaise! Ini memalukan…

Xxxx

Hari ini Harry akan datang ke rumahnya. Perasaan campur aduk yang membuat Draco sulit tidur selama dua minggu ini. Pagi ini Kreacher sudah sibuk dan berjingkrak girang karena akan kedatangan satu lagi Tuan Rumah keturunan Black. Kreacher sudah diberitahu bahwa Harry Potter adalah cucu dari Dorea Black. Regulus dan Sirius sudah berdebat pelik soal dekorasi kamar Harry yang dibuat berhadapan dengan kamar Draco.

Sepertinya Regulus cukup bingung saat Draco tidak terlihat antusias, pasalnya setahu Regulus, Draco itu cukup dekat dengan Harry. Draco belum cerita bahwa dia tidak sedekat yang dipikirkan Regulus. Dia sendiri tidak bisa mendefinisikan hubungan mereka. Musuh? Bukan. Tidak kenal? Tidak mungkin. Kenalan? Lebih dari itu. Teman? Salah juga. Sahabat? Apalagi. Nah, kekasih? Bunuh saja!

Setelah bersiap dan dia yakin cukup tampan untuk menyambut Harry, dia keluar kamarnya dan menemukan Sirius di depan kamar Harry yang terbuka pintunya. Dia tersenyum lebar saat Sirius nyengir dan mengacak rambutnya. "Kau cukup tampan untuk menarik perhatian Prongslet," kata Sirius dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada kamar Harry. Berpikir apa sudah cukup yang dia persiapkan.

Sebetulnya Draco mau komentar bahwa mereka terlalu berlebihan mendekorasi kamar Harry. Sepanjang hari dua bersaudara itu berdebat soal warna kamar Harry, pintunya, lemarinya, kasurnya, karpetnya, kamar mandinya, Merlin! Bahkan klosetnya! Sampai Draco iri karena kamarnya tidak seluas kamar Harry. Sirius bahkan membelikan Harry kasur _King_ _size_ yang Draco tidak berani harapkan pada Regulus. Jelas sekali keduanya akan sangat memanjakan Harry, lebih dari yang mereka berikan pada Draco.

"Kau tahu soal hubunganku dengan Harry?" tanya Draco dan mengangkat alis melihat _walk_ _in_ _closet_ Harry yang berwarna hijau. Itu pasti kerja tangan Regulus. Norak sekali!

"Jadi kalian sudah pacaran?" Sirius terlihat terkejut dan Draco juga ikut terkejut.

"Tidak! Belum!" kata Draco kesal. Heran sekali dengan sikap Sirius. "Maksudku, kau tahu soal perasaanku dengan Harry, _uncle_ ," jelasnya dan membuang pandangan dari mata kelabu Sirius yang mirip dengan mata Silvernya.

"Oh, kau tahu sendiri aku tidak mengenal Harry sepertimu. Aku tahu dari cerita Regulus, kurasa kami tidak keberatan kau _faggot_. Atau kami menentang kalian karena sepupu. Asal kalian bahagia saja, yah, Regulus tentu saja ingin segera menggendong bayi dari kalian."

Wajah terguncang Draco tentu saja dilewatkan Sirius yang sibuk menggonta-ganti warna gorden Harry. Tentu saja Draco tidak pernah menyangka akan betapa santainya Sirius soal dia menyukai Harry, anak baptisnya. Awalnya Draco tentu saja takut jika dia akan dibenci Sirius soal perasaannya. Menjadi faggot adalah minoritas dan masih banyak warga penyihir yang memandang sebelah mata akan orang seperti mereka.

"Kami masih empat belas, _uncle_ ," kata Draco datar. Dia berpikir akan mengadopsi anak jika menikah dengan pasangannya nanti. Dia tidak akan mengandai-andai soal menikahi Harry melihat betapa jauhnya Harry dari jangkauannya. Harry sudah pasti memilih Hermione dan mereka akan memiliki anak sendiri. Dia jadi membayangkan memiliki anak berambut pirang dengan mata beriris Emerald. Atau anak berambut hitam dengan mata sepertinya. Ah, sakitnya sebab itu hanya bayangan…

"Bisa berhenti panggil aku _uncle_? Aku merasa tua!" keluh Sirius membuat Draco nyengir.

" _Yes_ , _grandpa_!" kata Draco dan berlari menuruni tangga saat Sirius melotot padanya. Dia berhenti sebelum dua anak tangga terakhir dan mengayunkan tongkatnya lalu melompat jauh di lantai. Dia menyeringai dan berjalan santai ke perapian setelah melihat Regulus asik minum kopi dan membaca koran.

Dak!

"DRACOOO!" teriak Sirius menggema di seluruh Grimmauld Place nomor 12. Suara tawa Draco di ruang tamu terdengar menyahuti umpatan-umpatan kasar Sirius. Dia duduk di sofa dan melihat ada toples berisi biskuit coklat favoritnya. Dia ambil toples itu dan mencomot beberapa biskuit lalu bersiap memasukannya ke mulutnya yang terbuka saat dia terkejut karena api berwarna hijau berkobar di perapiannya.

"Harry!?" Draco begitu terkejut dan dia baru menyadari ada dua koper besar di dekat perapian. Jadi rupanya Harry sudah ke sini melihat koper itu. Dia masih memegang biskuitnya dan belum punya kekuatan untuk berdiri saat Harry keluar dari perapian dengan sebuah tas kerja.

"Jadi kau sudah bangun ya?" sapa Harry dan dia berusaha memandang ke arah lain. "Aku sudah dijemput Sirius tadi pagi," katanya tanpa Draco bertanya. "Aku balik kembali untuk mengambil yang tersisa. Pekerjaanku," lanjutnya dan menunjukkan tas kerjanya. Itu kata-kata terpanjang Harry yang Draco dengar selama mengenalnya, tanpa Draco harus memulai percakapan. _Emejing_! Draco pasti telah menyelamatkan dunia di kehidupan sebelumnya. Mari kita kesampingkan dia hidup jadi Draco Malfoy yang brengsek di canon.

Rupanya Draco belum bangun benar karena dia masih diam saja tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Oh…"

"Ya, ehm, aku ke atas," kata Harry yang terlihat rona tipis di pipinya. Dia mendekati pinggir perapian dan menyeret dua kopernya saat Sirius muncul dengan rambut basahnya.

"Bocah sial-" umpatan Sirius berhenti saat melihat Harry. "Kau sudah kembali!" serunya dan memeluk Harry erat lalu melotot pada Draco. Dia lepas pelukannya untuk menepuk pipi putih Harry. "Draco! Bawa koper Harry ke kamarnya," titah Sirius dan memaksa Harry melepas kopernya.

Wajah Draco terlihat kesal, "suruh saja Kreacher!" katanya namun malah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Regulus yang sudah muncul dari dapur.

"Kreacher sedang memasak sarapan, Dragon," ujar Regulus perlahan dan membuat Draco merinding.

"Ah, biar aku saja," sela Harry dan akan merebut kembali koper-kopernya saat Draco sudah keburu menyeret dua koper itu ke lantai atas dengan kesal. "Aku baru saja akan menyihir tasku-"

"Biar saja Draco melakukan cara manual," sahut Sirius dan merangkul Harry ke dapur. Regulus tersenyum dan mengacak rambut hitam Harry dan menyiapkan minuman.

Draco sampai di kamar Harry dan meletakan dua koper di dekat pintu dan tas kerjanya di kasur. Dia mendengus karena lapar tapi malah disuruh-suruh Regulus. Dia melirik kaca besar di dinding dan melihat penampilannya. "Harusnya Sirius bilang aku itu sangat tampan!" dengusnya.

Dia tersenyum sedih pada cermin yang berhiaskan maskot Slytherin. _Seberapa dekat pun mereka sekarang…._

" _Tetap saja kita di sisi berbeda…" bisiknya pedih._

Xxxx

Ichie's Note : Hi all, sebenernya Ichie gak mau ngebacot. (-_-") but berhubung Ichie Author yang sedang bersalah dan menjadi tersangka, maksudnya karena Ichie gak update2 dan Reader semua pasti mikir Ichie Discont ini ff, sebenernya enggak, masih jalan, gak mungkin gak update. Tapi Ichie sibuk sama RL. Kalian tau, dunia FF bisa sedikit bawa kita ke dunia yg jauh dari lebih menyenangkan dibanding RL. Beuh!

Ichie mau minta maaf, karna update sangat jauh dari sebulan (T..T)V heuheu,,, Gomen nasai… Mianhamnidaaa… bla bla bla, hope you all enjoy it! LOL ini sampe **7K** words!

Kenapa Ichie sibuk di RL? Ada yg tau kata tobat? Iya, Ichie tobat dari jadi orang brengsek. (-_-) Tapi kenapa malah berakhir kerja di tempat elit, kalian tau elit? Tempatnya orang2 kaya yg banyak duit buang2 duit di tempat Ichie kerja. Nah, serius Ichie gak ada niatan jual diri. Ichie tau muka Ichie cakep #cogannarsis /plak, kemudian Ichie memutuskan resign dan kembali kerja di tempat bener. Nah ini kembali nganggur.

Ichie mau curhat sedikit, baca gak papa, gak baca juga gak papa. Tapi mungkin kalian semua bisa ambil pelajaran dari kejadian ini. Tapi sebelumnya, jangan langsung benci sama Ichie. Cuma mau sharing aja.

Jadi, Ichie punya temen deket seperjuangan, sebut aja namanya Sean. Dia ini punya mantan namanya Fiona. Btw, nih cewek udah punya pacar sebut aja F juga. Cuma si F ini katakanlan brondong yee. Adik kelasnya si Fiona yg kerja satu kota sama Ichie dan Sean.

Sean ini entah sebenernya emang pengen balikan atau hatinya gak jelas Ichie juga gak ngerti karena dia suka sama beberapa cewek lain. Suatu waktu ketemulah Ichie dengan mantannya ini, Fiona. So far, si Fiona ini biasa aja, mungkin karena sikapnya yg asik dia jadi sedikit menarik dan bikin Ichie inget sama mantan gebetan Ichie yg otaku.

Kemudia Ichie balik ke kota dan gak berurusan sama mantannya Sean, meski Ichie berhubungan baik. Beberapa bulan, si Fiona ini follow Instagram Ichie, dan minta foto yg Ichie posting. Berasa model tau gak? (-') dia minta WA dan Ichie pun kasih foto2 Ichie. Yg kata dia seksi. Kemudian dia curhat sama Ichie, kalo dia diselingkuhin pacarnya yg adik kelas tapi dia gak bisa mutusin pacarnya, soalnya pacarnya minta maaf dan gak mau putus. (WTF) dari situ, dia jadiin Ichie selingkuhannya dia.

Bentar-bentar, jangan hakimin Ichie… -_-V kalian tau kan, Ichie gak waras, jadi Ichie Cuma anggap dia itu main-main, manggil beb sayang dan semacamnya, meski masih manggil lo gue. Kemudian Ichie dapet lowongan buat kerja di sana lagi dan ichie ambil kesempatan itu. Nah, Ichie cerita ke Sean kalo Ichie dijadiin selingkuhan.

Bam,,,,

Dia marah. Dan semua berubah sejak negara api menyerang… Ichie bingung, soalnya saat kerja nanti Ichie mau tinggal sama dia. Lah gimana jadinya kalo selek gini ? padahal Ichie udah minta maaf dan dia maafin, tapi tetep aja dia kecewa. Pasalnya dia ternyata masih sayang sama mantannya itu, dan chat dia gak pernah dibales. Akhirnya Ichie berhenti chat Fiona dan cuek aja meski dia ngucapin ultah ke Ichie.

Dan lebih ngeselinnya lagi jadi orang ketiga, mau kalian yg mulai atau enggak, dari sudut manapun, kalian bakal selalu yg paling salah, dan selalu yg paling disakitin. Kemudian ada cewek lain, cantik, kaya, yg herannya ngajak sunah rosul terus. Gimana gak guncang iman coba? Tapi sayang dia udah punya pacar. Dia bilang mau samperin Ichie ke Jakarta dan beliin iPhone demi nikah ama Ichie. WTF! Terus cowoknya mau dikemanain? Hah?

Gak banget! Ichie gak pernah selingkuh, tapi diajak jadi selingkuhan terus. Sumpah, karma macam apa ini? BTW, Emma Watson makin cantik aja ya, minta dipacarin dah. /plak

Guys, tolong beri pencerahan!

Review Answer :

 **meremoth** : Ichie pegangan kok jadi gak bingung lagi, hueheuheehuuu (^^")a BOLEH BANGET meremoth-san! Sebenernya Ichie gak tahu kalo itu kasarnya kebangetan. Yg Ichie tahu itu Cuma kata buat ngejek aja. Sama aja ya (^^")a maaf kalau jadi bikin bacanya gak nyaman. /nunduk/ sebenernya itu emang ngejek, bukan gak ada niat. (^^") maaf ya, tapi sebisa mungkin akan Ichie kurangin ok? Makasih buat info dan sarannya, kau memang reader setia. Maaf kalau updatenya lama amat ini ok? Sippp keep review ne? (^^)b /Wave hand/

 **Guest chap 1** : HarCo? Sippp kalo mood ya! Soalnya Draco itu berasa minta ditimpa ama Hermione. Jadi rada2.

 **Kyu** ; Hahaha, gak papa, dulu pas ichie jadi siders juga gitu, /plak/duagh/ iya nih, maap ya, :V hahaha ini nih update, wkwkwk ampe tiga bulan yak , (^^") ini lanjut, keep review ne.

 **Vilan616** : Lengkap banget pendeskripsiannya (^^") tapi keren kereeen! keep review and read my story ne? makasih buat reviewnyaa!

xxxx

Preview :

" _Mungkin kita bisa menonton pertandingan bersama," lanjut Daphne_

" _BERANINYA KAU BILANG AKU FEMINIM!"_

" _Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih? Apa itu kebiasaanmu Potter? Mempermainkan orang lain?"_

" _Kau pasti sekarat kebosanan hingga rela datang ke sini,"_

" _Mereka benar-benar mengacaukan liburan kita!"_

" _Looks like your beloved dragon get mad_ ,"

" _Tapi berjanjilah satu hal,"_

" _Selalu percaya padaku. Aku yang akan melindungimu dari Voldemort."_

" _Aku menyukaimu draco, kumohon tetap jadi temanku. Sampai kapan pun. Percayalah."_

 _xxxx_


End file.
